


Anastasia ~ Thranduil x OC

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Original Character(s), drakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Mature to be safe but there is always a warning at the beginning of any chapters that contain any sexual content.I created this a long time ago but still love the twists and ideas I had for it.Gandalf asks a young elleth named Anastasia for the favor of joining a band of dwarves to reclaim their homeland. Although the journey starts off well, what will happen when her secret is discovered?





	1. Adventure?

Anastasia happened to be quite the abnormal elleth. Unlike most of her kind, she does not live in a forest, kingdom, or anything of the sort. Although offered a home by Lord Elrond, the girl preferred to wander. During her travels she had been to Gondor and met with the king. She has traveled to the great elven kingdoms of Lolthlorian, Greenwood, and Rivendell, however; she never stayed at any of them for long. 

Anastasia had considered remaining in Greenwood, at least for a little while, after being there for longer than she had expected. However, she left after the Queen had died by protecting the prince, Legolas, from orcs and King Thranduil had gone cold. She'd been to the Lonely Mountain and yes, she was there the day it was taken by Smaug. Unlike Thranduil, she did not turn her back on the dwarves and instead fought alongside Thorin Oakenshield. Now, she resided in the Shire and was friends with a hobbit she found quite amusing, Bilbo Baggins. She had built a small cottage close to Bilbo's hobbit hole and had stayed there for many years now.

 

The elf herself sat on a small chair, reading through accounts of the battle against Smaug the day the mountain had been lost. Anastasia had traveled with the dwarves for only a short amount of time before leaving them with a kind farewell of friendship from Thorin Oakenshield. Reading through it she shook her head.

 

"It would seem they got it incorrect as usual," she sighed.

 

Anastasia continued reading before getting to the part where Thranduil had turned his back on not only the dwarves, but her as well. 

 

"At least they got that part correct. Who could forget the coldness of the king."

 

Smaug's fire had burned her during that battle, she had the scars on her back that reminded her daily. Getting angry, the elf slammed the book shut and closed her eyes. There she was, lost in her thoughts, until there was a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" she asked lazily.

 

"Bilbo Baggins."

 

"Come on in Bilbo!" she said, getting out of her cushioned chair.

 

The hobbit opened the door and walked inside before shutting the door carefully. 

 

"You haven't stopped by in quite a long time Bilbo, I'm glad to see you're well," the she elf yawned before enveloping the halfling in a hug.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that Anastasia. I was wondering if you would come by for dinner and tea tonight," the hobbit stated after they separated.

 

"Of course Bilbo, see you tonight then."

 

With that the little hobbit was gone. Anastasia was just getting re-positioned in her chair when another knock was placed on her door. She huffed as she pulled herself to her feet and looked through the peephole to see the face of an old friend. She opened the door and immediately hugged him.

 

"Mithrandir!"

 

"Anastasia my girl! It's been too long," the old man said gruffly.

 

She broke the hug and stepped back so he could come in.

 

"I have to say, this is the only house in the shire that doesn't require me to duck down to enter," he stated.

 

"Gandalf, I get the feeling you didn't just to stop by to say hello. What is it you came for?" Anastasia asked, watching him try and fail leaning his staff against the wall with a smile on her face.

 

 

"Sharp as always, I was wondering if you would join me and a few dwarves on an adventure! I believe your friend may be of use and if anything he will save us if we get into too much trouble."

 

The elf sat down on her chair once again.

 

"What kind of adventure?" she questioned, pretending not to hear his comment.

 

"The adventure is One to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and the treasures beneath it."

 

Anastasia's eyes widened a tad and she leaned forward as the information sunk in.

 

"Does this mean Thorin Oakenshield is trying to take back his kingdom?"

 

Gandalf nodded.

 

"I'm in! It's been a while since I've seen Thorin. In fact, I haven't seen him since the day the mountain was lost." Anastasia exclaimed.

 

"Good, I'll be back soon."

 

"I won't be home tonight, a friend has invited me to dinner so I'll be with him. Anyways, although I love talking to you I have things to do so out Gandalf."

 

"What, sleep?" 

 

"N-no, I'm going for a- a... Um... a ride with my horse, yes that's it!" with that she shoved the old man out the door. 

 

Anastasia was not lying. Well, originally she was going to sleep before deciding to go for a ride on her stallion. First, she packed a bit for the 'adventure'. She still had leftover Lembas bread so she packed that into her fair sized bag that was small enough to carry around, but large enough to hold supplies. She also threw in an extra pair of clothes (for some reason her clothes always managed to get ripped or shredded on journeys so just in case) and some bandages along with a medium sized canteen filled with water. When she finished packing she left her belongings on her bed and ran outside, then to the edge of the shire. After catching her breath, the elf stood tall and whistled a short melody. It didn't take long for a silver stallion to be standing at her side.

 

 

"Hey Legend, I've missed ya boy!" Anastasia laughed as the stallion nosed her head before licking her hand.

 

The elfling had been the only one ever able to ride the great stallion. Legend was no small horse with no small spirit. He was going to be put down in Gondor because of their inability to tame him. He had killed three of their men... The only three that ever attempted to ride him. Since he was useless as a war horse they were about to shoot him with a bow. Before they did, Anastasia saw that the stallion simply did not want to be tamed and asked if she could have him and save them an arrow. They had agreed and laughed as she walked up to Legend, who reared and snorted. They watched as the elven girl came very close to the stallion before bowing to him and reaching a hand out once she had risen again. The stallion had reared and whinnied a few times but eventually pressed his soft nose into her hand after bowing his head to her. That had been the end of her stay at Gondor for she had ridden out of the city that very day on the back of Legend without a saddle or bridle.

 

"Let's go for a ride," she said.

 

The silver stallion kneeled down, allowing her to climb on. Once she was seated comfortably she directed him with her legs slowly through the forest to a clearing they usually would ride in. Once they arrived Anastasia urged the stallion to canter. Unlike most stallions, Legend merely tossed his head once instead of arguing and went straight into a smooth canter. The elf simply relaxed and allowed the horse to go wherever he wished. Although surprisingly, he only stayed in the clearing. Looking up at the clear sky, a voice spoke through her mind almost making her fall off of Legend.

 

'I hope you haven't forgotten about me' the voice stated.

 

 

'How could I ever forget about you?' she thought back.

 

 

'We haven't seen each other in quite a time'

 

'That is true, would you like to meet on the end of the Shire where no wandering eyes will spot us?' Anastasia questioned.

 

'Yes if you can spare the time'

 

'Then I'll see you there Phantom.'

 

She cut off their telepathic connection and rode Legend to the farthest edge of the Shire, where no one ever wandered. Anastasia hopped off of her horse and let him do as he wished. It was only a few moments before a large male Drake landed in front of the elf.

 

"Phantom" she greeted aloud.

 

'It's great to see you again Anna' Phantom said happily through his mind.

 

Now before you get all freaked out, let me explain. Drakes are much smaller than dragons and the reason Phantom speaks telepathically is because he was born without the ability to speak.

 

-Flashback-

 

Anastasia, well, young Anastasia ran through the woods. She was running from a pack of orcs and was trying to hide in the mountains. As the young girl climbed, it got colder and colder. The elfling knew she would not last long in the cold but she thought it a better death than being slaughtered by orcs.

 

"So cold," she whispered, finally reaching a cave entrance that might offer her some shelter.

 

The elf was all alone with only a small dagger. Being young she simply walked into the cave, expecting it to be empty. What she was not expecting to see was a dying female drake crouched over something. A very small something. The female had an orc blade in her chest, right next to her heart.

 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! Please don't kill me," the little elf whimpered.

 

"I won't- kill you. You are- not an Orc." the drake coughed out.

 

The she-elf walked slowly up to the wounded drake and tentatively placed a hand on her snout.

 

"Look out!" the drake rasped.

 

Anastasia turned around to see four Orcs heading towards her and the drake. The girl looked down and saw what the female drake was huddled over: an egg with a small scratch in its side, which signaled that the drake inside may not be alive. The dying serpent looked up at Anastasia pleadingly. Shaking, the elfling guarded the female and her egg, holding her knife up. 

 

"Take the sword!" the female suggested, gesturing to the sword embedded in her chest.

 

Without having a moment to think, Anastasia pulled out the sword and killed the first advancing Orc. The other three she killed quickly, using her sword for two and pushing the last right off of the mountain. As the heavy blade fell from her grasp, Anastasia heard a cracking sound and turned to see that the egg had split in two, revealing a very small male drake.

 

"His name is Phantom-- please take care of him for me, his egg was scratched so I do not know if anything is wrong with him. He's too small to-- protect himself!" the drake managed to rasp out.

 

Sitting beside the dying drake, young Anastasia scooped up Phantom and held him to her chest.

 

"I will."

 

The female grew still and soon her raspy breaths stopped. After a few months of having Phantom in her care, Anastasia found that the only thing that had come of his egg being scratched was that it had taken his ability to speak, however he could communicate telepathically.

 

 

-end of flashback-

 

"How have you been?"

 

'Good, although, the elves are becoming troublesome. I was almost shot down near Greenwood a few moons ago. But don't worry, I escaped without bloodshed.'

 

Anastasia simply nodded and hugged Phantom's nose. He was a decent size but still not fully grown. The drake was however, large enough to ride. In fact he says that he could hold more than one person, although they have never attempted.

 

"Hey Phantom. I'm going on some sort of adventure with Gandalf and a band of dwarves. It involves slaying Smaug."

 

'Please stay away from that dragon. He's bad news! I don't want you getting hurt while I am unable to protect you again. This time it won't be because I am weak, it will be because you will refuse my help simply so the others will not think badly of you!' Phantom exclaimed through her head.

 

 

"I never said I would reject your help when the time comes Phantom," she whispered.

 

The drake bowed his head in understanding, saddened that his existence seemed to do nothing but worry the elven maiden.

 

"Can we just forget about this for a while and go for a ride. It's been so long." Anastasia begged.

 

'Of course.'

 

The elf hopped onto Phantom, leaving Legend grazing happily. The drake slowly spread his wings before lifting off into the sky. He made sure to fly high so that anyone who saw them would merely think he was a bird. Phantom was a special kind of drake, he was able to use lightning as a weapon. It was very similar to how Dragons used fire. 

 

Phantom flew to the sea and dove down, leaving Anastasia to laugh and hold onto one of his neck spikes for dear life. He got very close to the water before unfolding his large wings and skimming over the water.

 

 

"And.. Now you got me all wet!" 

 

At that remark the drake used his tail and wings to splash more water on the elf, completely soaking her. Sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Anastasia knew it was getting close to time for her to go see Bilbo so she had Phantom bring her back to where Legend was, but not before having him fly fast enough to dry her off almost completely.

 

'Be careful on your adventure. I'll be close to you the whole time. Call me if you need help.'

 

Anastasia nodded, hugging the drake once more before turning around to leave. Before Phantom could leave, a familiar voice sounded.

 

"This is the friend I was speaking of earlier."

 

"Mithrandir? What are you doing here?"

 

"I merely wanted to meet your friend."

 

With that the wizard walked towards Phantom who looked at Anastasia frantically.

 

'What do I do' he asked.

 

'Introduce yourself' she thought back.

 

'I am Phantom, what might your name be?' the drake asked, speaking through both the wizard and myths elf's mind.

 

"I am Gandalf, why might I ask, do you not speak aloud?"

 

'My egg was scratched before I hatched, taking my ability to speak. Strangely enough I can roar and make other sounds. Just can't speak' the drake explained.

 

The wizard nodded. 

 

"I'll be going now, it was a pleasure to meet you Phantom. And Anastasia, don't worry. I will not tell anyone about him without permission from you." 

 

And with that, the wizard was gone. Anastasia and Phantom said their goodbyes before the elleth hopped onto Legend and going to her cottage while Phantom flew off to his cave. 

 

 

"If you can, stay in the Shire, I'm going on an adventure soon and I'll need you," she whispered in the stallion's ear.

 

Legend nodded his head once and started grazing. Anastasia simply changed her pants so she wouldn't be wearing dirty ones and dragged a comb through her hair quickly before rushing out the door to Bilbo's house. For some reason, Legend decided to follow her, but she payed him no heed. Breathing heavily, she knocked on the door to Bilbo's hobbit hole. 

 

"Come in," the hobbit said from inside.

 

Anastasia walked inside and helped prepare the dinner as best she could. It was a pretty simple dish that they had done in no time. Bilbo insisted she sit and eat while he made the tea. The elf wanted to refuse but her stomach thought otherwise. When the hobbit returned with two cups of hot tea, someone knocked on the door. Sipping her tea, Anastasia wondered who decided to stop by at this time. The door opened to reveal a short dwarf (is there any other kind?) who introduced himself as Dwalin. After that more started coming. Balin (who had a very large white beard), Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and and Bombur all entered the house along with Gandalf. Anastasia sighed and set her empty cup of tea down on the table. Gandalf smiled at Anastasia and winked, making her worries about Phantom disappear.

 

"Get out of my house!" Bilbo exclaimed, exasperated.

 

Things got crazy as the dwarves found the food stock and helped themselves. Anastasia merely leaned against a wall as the dwarves sang and threw dishes and silverware. 

 

"Bilbo I would give up if I were you," she sighed, grabbing Bilbo as he chased after the flying plates that all ended up being caught anyways. 

 

"Gandalf why are you here?" the she elf asked.

 

"You see, I want Bilbo to join the adventure as our burglar."

 

Anastasia watched quietly as the hobbit and wizard argued and the dwarves ate. Luckily there was a knock on the door that stopped the madness.

 

"Ugh, nobody's home!" Bilbo yelled.

 

Anastasia simply sighed and opened the door to reveal Thorin Oakenshield. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her.

 

"Anastasia! It's been a long time!" the dwarf exclaimed.

 

The elf hugged him before sending him off to the dwarves who were sitting at the table.

 

'so much for dinner' she thought to herself.

 

Anastasia signed the contract for the dwarves but said she would accept no payment before sneaking out of the hobbit hole and walking back to her cottage with Legend. Meanwhile Gandalf bugged Bilbo until finally the hobbit said he'd give them an answer in the morning. When the she elf got inside her warm cottage she immediately fell onto her bed and fell asleep. She was hoping she'd have no dreams but it would seem luck was not with her that night.

 

DREAM/MEMORY 

 

Anastasia was trying to escape the dwarven city as it went up in flames. This was the fateful day Smaug wreaked havoc on the city and she had just so happened to be present. Unfortunately, this was not a simple nightmare, as it was also a memory. The she elf had been much younger and had been staying in the city due to her love of travelling. Young Anastasia was sitting on a cot that was inside a very small room, holding baby Phantom to her chest. The drake made a whimpering sound as Smaug turned the neighboring building to ashes.

 

"We need to get out of here," the she elf mumbled.

 

Anastasia ran through the burning city, trying to block out the screams and pleads for help as she fled. Phantom slipped out of her sweaty arms just before she made it out of the gate. The elf ran back for him just as Smaug stuck his large head around the corner and began burning everything in sight. Anastasia used her body to shield Phantom, keeping him between her and the solid wall as the dragon fire went over them, scorching her back. Screaming in pain, the elf ran out of the gate with an unharmed Phantom in her arms.


	2. Trolls, Orcs, and Wargs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially filtered writing from 3-4 years ago

(Anastasia's POV)

 

I woke before the sun had risen. The necessities were all in my small bag, all I needed was to change into something easy to travel in which only took me a few moments. I brushed out my long red hair. My hair was fairly curly so it took a while to brush. It was pointless really, seeing as my hair wouldn't stay nice the journey and I probably wouldn't have much time to stop and brush it out let alone wash it. I grabbed my bow and quiver and strung them on my back. Two short daggers were placed in my boots, three around my waist. I had two scimitars in sheaths on my back as well as the bow and my sword sheathed and on my belt. What? Having too many weapons is never a bad thing. I ate a quick meal and finished just as someone knocked on the door. The person only knocked once before opening the door to reveal Gandalf and the company. 

 

"Morning," I greeted.

 

Thorin nodded his head.

 

"Get your horse and let's go. We have a long journey ahead," the dwarf king stated gruffly.

 

I simply walked past them and walked over to where Legend was already standing, waiting to leave. I thought about putting a saddle on him for the long ride but decided against it. If I got too uncomfortable I had a blanket in my bag I could put underneath of me. The stallion knelt down so I could mount him, like he always does, and we headed out of the Shire just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. 

 

'We're leaving now' I said, connecting my mind with Phantom's.

 

"I shall stay close. If there is any upcoming danger I'll warn you. Stay safe Anastasia' the drake replied.

 

'Haha when do I ever get into danger?' I asked jokingly.

 

'all the time.'

 

'No!' I protested.

 

'Name one time you traveled somewhere and didn't get attacked by some sort of creature or man.'

 

'There was.. No.. What about- nope ran into orcs. That one time- ugh no... Goblins.' 

 

'Exactly.'

 

I realized some of the company was looking at me strangely as I simply stared off into nowhere, so I cut the mental connection and focused on the ride. It wasn't long before we were interrupted.

 

"Wait!" Bilbo called, running up to Balin who raised an eyebrow.

 

"I signed it!" the hobbit informed, handing Balin the contract.

 

The old dwarf nodded at Thorin after seeing Bilbo's neat signature.

 

"Give him a pony," the dwarf ordered, turning around as we all started forward again.

 

"What?" No. I'm sure I can keep up walking. I've had my fair share of walking-"

 

He was cut off by Kili and I lifting him by the arms onto a pony I believed to be named Marigold. The hobbit looked absolutely ridiculous as he held the reigns close to his face, making the pony toss her head in annoyance.

 

" Lower your hands," I advised

 

The hobbit did so and looked at me in disbelief when the pony stopped tossing her head and kept moving forwards.

 

"Easy for you to say. You don't even ride with a bridle and reigns!"

 

"I prefer not to when I ride Legend," I informed.

 

I rode next to Bilbo as Gandalf pulled up on the other side of the hobbit. Completely ignoring their conversation. I stared up at the sky where a blue 'bird' was flying high overhead. So Phantom wasn't kidding when he said he'd stay close. We rode all through the day before stopping at the top of a tall rocky hill type land formation and lit a fire. I stayed by Legend as the company unsaddled their horses and smiled at Bilbo when I saw him sneaking Marigold an apple. Grabbing a sugar cube out of my pocket I fed it to Legend and leaned against the stallion comfortably. 

 

'Anastasia, there are orcs very close to you. I do not believe they know where you are though, the darkness and fog is hiding you well.'

 

'Thank you Phantom,' I thought back.

 

' No problem. I'll watch the orcs for a short while before landing and resting. There seems to be a fairly safe place for me not far from here,' he informed.

 

'That would be great.'

 

I cut off the connection as the sound of orcs came from a fair distance. Then again, there really was no fair distance when it came to orcs. I zoned out again as Thorin walked over to me, staring into the distance as Balin told the story of the battle to reclaim Moria. It was a battle I had taken part in. I had been near the king the moment he was beheaded by the Pale Orc and had watched Thorin face him down. I remember watching a few orcs carry their wounded leader away at the end of the battle. The dwarves had won, but they'd paid a high price in lives. 

 

'Hey Phantom, can we meet somewhere tonight?  
'Of course. When you're ready, climb around the hill you are at and walk past the ring of trees behind it. there is a safe place we can meet there.'

 

'Once the company falls asleep I'll leave.'

 

Luckily for me the company fell asleep quite quickly. I followed Phantom's instructions and arrived at the place I presumed he'd meant. I was too tried to look around before Phantom landed in front of me.

 

"Hello," I said happily.

 

There was a rustling in the bushes behind me and Bilbo jumped out, wielding a sword that was much to heavy for him. The hobbit stood in front of me protectively.

 

"Bilbo! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

 

"I saw you leave. Good thing I followed you."

 

"No Bilbo, Phantom is a friend!" I informed, grabbing the hobbit's arm as he started towards Phantom.

 

Bilbo looked at me in disbelief for a second, then wonder as he gazed at the fairly large Drake before him. The hobbit dropped the heavy sword as I walked up to Phantom and stroked his snout.

 

'Hello Bilbo Baggins, it is nice to meet you' the drake said into our minds.

 

Bilbo looked shocked.

 

"He can't speak, so he communicates telepathically," I said.

 

"Oh."

 

"Please promise not to tell anyone!" I asked, climbing onto Phantom.

 

"Of course not. Just, are you sure he's safe?"

 

"Yes, he's saved my life and I've saved his. We're friends."

 

I jumped off of Phantom before dragging the hobbit over to him. Bilbo hesitantly pet the drakes snout as I climbed back on. I grabbed the hobbit and placed him behind me on Phantom and asked the drake to lift off before Bilbo could protest. 

 

"Ahh!" The hobbit screeched none to quietly as we climbed higher and higher above the clouds.

 

I was glad he waited until we were high enough that no one could hear us. Bilbo was holding onto me for dear life with his eyes closed as we flew.

 

"C'mon Bilbo. Open your eyes!" I laughed.

 

The hobbit opened one eye before opening the other and gasping at the beautiful sight. The moon was bright and the sky was filled with stars. Bilbo grinned from ear to ear as we looked down on the landscape below.

 

'Enjoying the view?' Phantom asked.

 

"it's... Stunning!"Bilbo exclaimed.

 

"as always," I stated.

 

We dove and skimmed over a small lake before rising back into the sky. Surprisingly enough, Bilbo had loosened his grip on me and hadn't tightened it, even when we dove. It seemed the hobbit was quite enjoying himself.

 

"So how did you meet Phantom?" Bilbo asked.

 

I took a deep breath and told him the story of when I found the dying mother drake in her cave. The hobbit had listened with wide eyes. When I was done Bilbo looked completely shocked.

 

"Anyways, it's about time to get back. All three of us could use some sleep," I said.

 

Bilbo nodded and Phantom nodded before diving straight down at the place we had met up. The drake snapped open his wings at the last second and skimmed above the grass for a few feet before landing. I jumped off first, gracefully landing on my feet and held out a hand for Bilbo as Phantom knelt down for him. The hobbit managed to get off with no problem and we both headed back while Phantom took off to go to a safe place for him to rest. When we arrived at the company, everyone was thankfully still asleep.

 

"Thanks Anastasia," Bilbo mumbled before falling asleep.

 

I laid down beside Legend who had decided to sleep laying down and fell fast asleep. Lucky for me, no dreams came that night. Sadly, we did have to awaken early the next morning. The next day the rain was relentless. I was happy I had brought my cloak with me, as I not I would've frozen to death by now. 

 

"Can't you do something about this?" a dwarf asked from behind us.

 

"It is raining and will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want to change the weather of the world you'll have to find yourself another wizard," Gandalf replied.

 

Bilbo, being curious as always, asked Gandalf about the other wizards to which Gandalf answered quickly. I smiled when he mentioned Radagast. The nature freak was a very kind man. When the rain stopped we decided to stop for a while and rest. Gandalf and I argued with Thorin about stopping in Rivendelle. Of course the stubborn dwarf refused. Gandalf got so angry that he literally walked off, dragging me with him. We continued to walk for quite a while, retracing our steps.

 

"Call your drake." the wizard said once it had become dark.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me, call the drake so we can make sure we have not been followed."

 

I nodded and called to Phantom who was at my side within seconds. I jumped onto himself back, Gandalf sitting behind me, before the drake leapt into the sky. We searched for hours into the night. The only orcs we saw were heading the opposite direction and there were a few in the distance we payed no mind to. Eventually we just landed where we had left the dwarves only to find them gone. It turned out we had searched throughout the entire night. The sun was just starting to rise. 

 

"Where did the dwarves wander off too?" I asked.

 

We heard a few shouts and followed the noise to three mountain trolls preparing their meal. Legend met up with me on the way and for some reason stayed along with the ponies. The meal was the company. I smiled, aware of Gandalf heading towards a boulder that was blocking the light to the trolls, as Bilbo stated that the dwarves were infected with parasites and worms. Soon enough, the stupid trolls saw through his lie, well, not soon enough for THEM. Gandalf stood atop the boulder and split it in two with his staff. The light poured into the area and the mountain trolls soon turned to stone. I helped untie the dwarves as Thorin spoke with Gandalf.

 

"You know, they couldn't have survived here without there being a cave." I stated.

 

With that the search was on. It only took around twenty minutes to locate the cave and enter it. The ponies and Legend waited for us not far away. The company all went straight but I saw a small rune in the wall. Something the trolls most likely hadn't known was here. I walked up to it and placed my hand on it tentatively. I heard the dwarves cheer as they discovered gold and rolled my eyes. The wall opened wide enough for me to pass through then closed behind me. In the center of the room sat an elven sword that almost looked too beautiful to be real. On the bottom of them hilt, a pure white gem that seemed to be made out of pure starlight was embedded (a/n: HINT. HINT.). On either end of the guard sat a small emerald. It was truly a magnificent blade. I was a bit scared to even to unpack it in fear it may break or that it was simply a figure of my imagination. After the shock wore off, I walked up to the sword and picked it up. It immediately started glowing so brightly that I had to shield my eyes. When the light was gone the bald was sitting in my hand. I dropped the sword and started to turn around, not wanting anything to do with a glowing sword. Of course the room glowed again and I felt a small change in my belt. Looking down I saw the sword in a sheath on my belt. The white gem glinted as if taunting me.

 

"What in Valar's name?" I breathed.

 

Now I really didn't want it. I carefully placed it and it's random sheath back on the ground and walked out to see the dwarves ready to leave. I didn't say anything about it since we didn't have the time. I decided to tell Gandalf next time we stopped. I was happy to see that Bilbo held a small elven sword that fit him perfectly. As we stood outside the cave a loud thumping noise seemed to get louder and louder. Something was coming towards us. We drew our weapons and I reasoned to see that the sword I pulled out of the sheath was the one from the cave. My sword and sheath were now hung on the opposite side of my belt. Whatever, I didn't have time to think about it at the moment. What emerged from the trees was not an enemy, in fact, it was Radagast and his rabbits. He warned us that Greenwood was sick... and that there were spiderwebs everywhere in the forest. It displeased me to say the least that the beautiful forest was dying. We didn't get to talk long.

 

'There is an Orc pack with wargs headed for you!' Phantom informed.

 

And so they were. As a warg emerged from the trees I shot an arrow between it's eyes and sliced its neck with my new sword. Since I couldn't get rid of it I might as well keep it. At least for the time being. The blow was a little overkill. The sword cut through the warg like butter, severing its head then cutting through the ground and nearing my foot. I barely managed to stop it in time.

 

"I'll have to get used to that," I grunted.

 

"Where did you get that sword?" Gandalf questioned.

 

"The cave, there was a secret room- Kili! Shoot!"

 

The dwarven archer shot down another warg and Thorin killed it. 

 

"Get the ponies!" Thorin ordered.

 

Legend ran straight to me when I called.

 

"The ponies have all bolted! The only horse to stay around was Anastasia's!" Fili informed us.

 

"Well, then I will distract them," I said, jumping onto Legend, not waiting for him to kneel.

 

"I Will as well, my rabbits can outrun them!" Radagast insisted.

 

Gandalf tried arguing but finally agreed seeing that his rabbits would be able to outrun the orcs. I went one direction while Radagast went the other. The Orc pack split in two and the wargs chased after us.

 

"Faster mellon," I whispered to Legend. 

 

The stallion snorted and galloped a bit faster. We made sure to stay close enough to the wargs that they did not give up the chase. In any other scenario Legend would've outrun them by now. I turned backwards on the galloping horse and shot the nearest Orc rider down with my bow before killing the warg as well. After a long chase I heard a howl of pain and the wargs and riders all stopped, turned, and ran to the sound. 

 

'Wait are they heading for the dwarves?' I asked Phantom mentally.

 

'Yes and closing in fast.'

 

I turned Legend around and we galloped at breakneck speed to where I assumed the dwarves were. We made it before half of the wargs and Legend jumped over a warg and rider to reach the dwarves who were surrounded. While soaring over the Orc and warg, Legend kicked the orc in the head, killing it. When he landed we stopped next to the dwarves.

 

"Now what?" I asked Thorin, drawing my bow and knocking an arrow.

 

Gandalf called out just as the rest of the wargs arrived and the dwarves and hobbit all filed into a small opening in the rocks. I stayed behind, ignoring Thorin's protests and shoving him down the hole with the others before firing an arrow and hitting an Orc in the heart. The Orc fell dead, causing the warg it was riding to growl. I fired at the orcs until I was out of arrows, then I drew my new sword. It glowed brightly for a moment when I unsheathed it. I held it in front of me, guarding the entrance to the cave or whatever the dwarves were hiding in. I didn't wait long, an arrow sprouted from one of the remaining orc's neck and a group of elves entered the clearing on horseback. I helped kill the wargs, bringing them down with my sword. Three wargs escaped with their riders. I started to turn Legend toward them but was stopped by an elf who I didn't recognize due to his helmet.

 

"Dont chase them, if you run into an entire Orc army you'll be slaughtered."

 

I knew that voice. The man, well elf, removed his helmet to reveal Lord Elrond himself.

 

"Elrond! I havnt seen you in quite a while. How is Rivendelle faring?"

 

"Good although I wish you'd come to visit."

 

I looked down into the cave only to see that the dwarves had kept going. I was about to follow them, leaving Legend of course. Horses didn't belong in caves. But, Elrond stopped me.

 

"If whoever you travelled with went through there they will arrive at Rivendelle. You can meet them there. Return with us"

 

I nodded and followed the elven lord as we headed off the Rivendelle. The silence was a bit awkward and nw hen we arrived, surely enough the company was waiting for us. 

 

"Anastasia, I knew you'd meet us here. Thorin didn't believe me. To be honest, none of them did. And hello Lord Elrond," Gandalf greeted.

 

I smiled and dismounted Legend along with Elrond who dismounted his horse as well. Walking to the company, I gave Bilbo a hug before turning back to face Elrond who offered the company food and a place to stay for the night. Of course the dwarves asked if they were being insulted because Elrond offered in elvish. Now we were in a different room than those who were feasting. In the room were me, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and Lod Elrond. Two elves, two dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, what could possibly go wrong? Thorin was being stubborn and refusing to let Elrond see the map.

 

"Thorin you stubborn idiot you are in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read that map!" I exclaimed.

 

"Elves do not need to know of our quest," he replied.

 

"Oh save me from the stubbornness of dwarves, give Lord Elrond the map!" Gandalf and I ordered simultaniously.

 

Finally, the stubborn dwarf gave in and handed the map over to Elrond who held it up in the light.

 

"Moon runes. I am quite surprised you didnt notice them Anastasia."

 

"An easy thing to miss," I defended myself.

 

"Runes like this can only be read under the light of the same moon they were written on. This map was written on a Harvest moon (a/n: I'm sorry if that's incorrect I don't have the Time to look it up. Deal with it.) It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendelle at this time Thorin Oakenshield, for the same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond said, turning to Thorin.

 

Lord Elrond led us to a moonlit area that was behind a waterfall and laid out the map, eyebrows furrowed as he translated. (A/n: dude elronds eyebrows though :D)

 

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole," he said.

 

"Durin's day? We need to get going soon then," I said.

 

Elrond nodded and led me to a room where I could sleep while Lindir led Thorin and Bilbo to the rest of the company. On the bed was a change of clothes that was perfect for traveling.

 

"Thank you Elrond," I said, bowing slightly.

 

"No problem Anastasia. Stay as long as you wish," he stated, pulling me into a tight hug.

 

"Good night," I smiled, pulling away.

 

I flopped onto the bed, ready for a good nights sleep.

 

'Hey Phantom, thanks for warning me about the orcs earlier' I said gratefully.

 

'No problem, now get some sleep.'


	3. Injuries and Freakishly Large Bears

(Anastasias POV)

 

'The dwarves are leaving.' Phantoms voice woke me from my thankfully dreamless sleep. 

'Already?'

'It would seem so. If you want to keep up, I suggest you leave now.'

'Alright, thanks Phantom.'

Cutting off our connection, I leapt out of bed, changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and slowly snuck out the door of my room. Sleeping outside were two armed guards. Rolling my eyes, I took the arrows out of one's quiver. I would need it more than him anyways. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when I escaped the kingdom. The place was surprisingly empty even for it being early. I saw Phantom flying overhead as always and sighed, turning away from the peaceful kingdom of Rivendell and towards the harsh reality. 

'That drake of yours sure is quite fond of you if he is watching over you even now," a feminine voice said from behind me, almost causing me to fall off of the small path I was on and into the water below. 

"I do not know what you are talking about Lady Galadriel." I replied, turning to face the elleth.

"I know you do. You do not have to fear, I believe something good will come of you having a drake as a loyal companion."

I nodded in response, making her smile and look up at the drake soaring above. I would just ride him to the dwarves but they would wonder how on middle-earth I caught up to them so fast. 

"I must be going now My Lady." 

I bowed my head and turned on my heel before walking away from her, in the direction of the Misty Mountains.

"Goodbye, Anastasia. I wish you luck."

I had left Legend in Rivendell for two reasons: one being it would've been tricky getting him out of the stables without being seen and two, the mountains were too treacherous and I did not want the stallion to be injured. 

'Phantom?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you catch up with the company and make sure they're safe?' I asked.

'Of course. If you find yourself in any danger, call and I will come.'

With that I saw the drake fly off in the direction of the mountains. I sighed and kept walking on. This trip was filled with too much walking for my liking. As I walked, I pondered how we were ever going to be able to defeat the great dragon Smaug. From what I'd heard and seen, he was huge. Although Phantom was large, I doubted he could take on an adult male dragon. I just had to hope it wouldn't come to that. Rain poured down around me as I kept hiking over the seemingly endless collection of mountains. It was now cold, wet, and I was starving. Wonderful! I was ripped out of my thoughts by Phantom.

'The dwarves are in danger!'

That brought me back into reality. Sadly, reality involved realizing how much my feet hurt.

'Whats wrong?'

'They've been captured by goblins. Gandalf is already almost there,' the drake replied.

Silence. 

'I'm coming to get you right now,' Phantom said.

As usual, it was only moments later that the drake was at my side. I jumped onto the blue serpent's back and took off immediately.

'Hurry!' I exclaimed.

Phantom huffed before picking up speed. Consequently, we arrived in less than a minute. Gandalf was already standing on the mountain we landed on. He was staring into a cave that I assumed the dwarves had been sleeping in. Hopping off of the drake, I peeked around Gandalf to see that the floor had swung downwards.

"Well, that would've done it." I sighed.

"Indeed. Let's go," the wizard said, jumping down through the hole.

I turned around to face Phantom before following the wizard. Probably should have considered how far the drop would be beforehand.

"do me a favor and try to find a way out of this place. There is no way we will be able to exit through here."

'Will do.' 

The he drake flew off in search of an exit as I leapt down after the wizard, barely landing on my feet rather than my face. I was immediately thrown into a battle before my feet ever touched the ground. The goblin I landed on wasn't too happy that I had stepped on his face.

"Oh come on. It was an improvement."

I drew my sword which glowed as usual and started fighting my way to where I saw Gandalf and the other dwarves battling a horde. I hacked my way through the group before arriving and turning to Thorin.

"Miss me?" I asked.

The dwarf rolled his eyes while mine widened.

"Duck!" I exclaimed.

He did so without hesitation while I sliced off the head of the goblin that had tried to sneak up behind him. The dwarf stood up straight and turned back into the fight.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder.

We ended up fighting back to back, slowly making our way through the massive horde of goblins.

"Don't mention it."

When we all managed to break free, the company ran after Gandalf. I followed closely behind, killing any goblins that dared to come near. Surprisingly, very few came up to me. Most stayed back staring in fear at.... My sword? Strange. 

The bridge we were currently on was now relying on a few frayed ropes as it swayed back and forth. Half of the company leapt across to the other side of the chasm the first time it swung close enough. I was with the half still on the bridge. Being the last one off, I cut the rope, sending all of the goblins who had tried jumping on what was left of the bridge on a one way trip down into the abyss. Once we were off that bridge, we ended up on yet another. On the way, Gandalf had even knocked down a Boulder which the dwarves in front pushed. All of the goblins on the path were cleared off by the giant rolling rock. 

"Ugh so many bridges!" I complained, causing the dwarves to look at me a bit strangely.

Before we could cross the bridge, the largest, fattest, and ugliest goblin I had ever seen jumped down on the bridge in front of us. The goblin king was now blocking our path. I rolled my eyes as the goblin king started gloating, and said we'd never get by. Shoving past the company, I swung my sword at the goblins stomach, cutting it open.

"Well that will do it," the king said right before I beheaded him.

I smiled, thinking we would now make it out easily.... Then the bridge beneath us collapsed and we were sent tumbling down. I held onto one side of the bridge with one hand, unable to reach out to grab it with the other. Thorin tumbled past me and I grabbed his arm with my free hand. The extra weight almost made me lose my grip on the bridge.

I used the rest of my strength to throw Thorin onto the bridge and my hand slipped, only for it to be grabbed by Kili and Thorin.

As soon as I was pulled up, I rolled away from the bridge

 

"Well, that could've been worse." one of the dwarves said.

Then the heavy body of the goblin king landed on top of them.

"Oh come on!" Gloin complained.

I saw more goblins heading our way. For some reason I lost my balance momentarily and blinked. When my eyes opened again everything looked a bit strange. Everything was clearer, and I could see the life force of the dwarves around me. 

'There is an exit! If you get into the light the goblins will not follow. I apologize for unifying our minds like this but it's the only way I can lead you out of there.' Phantom said.

'Well then, lead the way.'

"Gandalf, Thorin, follow me! I know a way out!" I exclaimed.

"How?" 

"Thorin, not the time just follow me. If we get into sunlight the goblins will not follow." 

With that I let Phantom guide me out. I trusted the drake completely. The company followed close behind as I ran through the goblin tunnels. They were having a hard time keeping up, so I was forced to slow my pace. The exit was only a few feet away now. I made sure the dwarves and Gandalf got out safely before leaving. I glanced behind us to see Phantom circling overhead and sighed in relief.

'You're not safe yet!' Phantom said as he dove down at something.

Luckily the dwarves were still running, not paying any attention and missing the drake dive down somewhere on the other side of the mountain out of sight. I kept running with the dwarves until they stopped.

"Thanks for leaving me behind in Rivindell," I said sarcastically, hands on my hips as I glared at Thorin.

"Sorry about that. We knew you'd catch up. Besides, we couldn't get into your room. There were guards."

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic excuses pouring out of him as he panicked.

"Wait a second, where's Bilbo?" I asked.

"He got away when we were all captured by goblins. He left." a dwarf said sadly.

"We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is gone." Thorin stated coldly.

"It's hard for me to believe he would just leave!" I protested.

"He's gone! He left." Balin stated with finality in his tone.

"Or not." Bilbo's voice rang out.

He had appeared next to a tree and was now looking at us sheepishly.

"Bilbo!" I exclaimed, running up to the hobbit and pulling him into a warm embrace.

I looked back to see Thorin glaring at the hobbit. It's probably just because he thought Bilbo had left. (A/n: OR MAYBE HE JELLY)

"Why did you come back?" 

"I admit I think about Baggend. I miss my box. And my armchair. And my handkerchief. To me, that's home... And that's why I came back. Because you guys don't have one."

I grinned at the little hobbit. 

"How did you escape the goblins?" I asked, suddenly getting suspicious.

'Anastasia! The orcs got past me!' Phantom exclaimed through my mind, interrupting my train of thought.

I also felt waves of pain coming from his end of the connection.

'Get out of there, Now! Don't come down unless I tell you to!'

I saw a small blue 'bird' rise into the sky and smiled, turning back to Bilbo who shifted uncomfortable as he put something into his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter? He is back!" Gandalf exclaimed happily.

I looked at Bilbo with a 'you are so telling me what happened later' look. Before anything could be said we heard a warg howl. I groaned and narrowed my eyes.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin started.

"And into the fire, let's go!" I finished for him.

We ran from the wargs until we were stuck on the edge of a cliff. I killed off any that got close and stayed on the ground as everyone climbed. I saw Bilbo struggling to pull his sword out of a warg skull. I pulled it out and gave it to him before throwing him up into the nearest tree. I walked back in front of the trees and started shooting at the wargs and orcs that got close with my bow, not missing a single shot. However I knew I could not last forever. 

As soon as the realization hit me, an orc managed to get close and lunge at me. Before I could grab my sword, Thorin pulled me into a tree next to him. Azog the Defiler emerged atop his white warg and said something in the black language that I did not understand. I didn't need to, as wargs started shaking and knocking down the trees until we all had to hop into a single tree. That tree just so happened to be the one closest to the very edge of the cliff.

"We'll die at this rate, Gandalf I hope you have a plan!" I yelled before jumping out of the tree just as it fell.

I saw that all of the company except for Bilbo and Thorin were stuck on the underside of the tree, hanging onto branches on the now hanging tree. I was happy to see that none of them had fallen. I took out both of my swords and started fighting. To be honest I was doing great, but there were many of them and it was obvious that eventually I'd be overwhelmed. Thorin did come fight Azog but ended up knocked out near the edge of the cliff. I tried my best to get over to him, twirling my blades in my hands before killing the Orc I was currently fighting. I ran towards Thorin only for the white warg to grab my left leg and clamp his jaws shut on it. I yelped in pain and saw the blue dot in the sky get larger.

'No!' I thought through the pain.

'Anastasia! I don't want you to die!'

'I won't. Just stay there!' I mentally exclaimed before trying to cut the wargs face.

I couldn't twist far enough and ended up panting and sweating while going limp. 

"Anastasia! Thorin!" Bilbo yelled, charging at the warg and cutting its nose before jumping in front of Thorin.

Reckless, but the warg dropped me. I leapt to my feet and almost fell again when I felt pain rush through my side. I looked down to see an arrow stuck in my left side. It hurt like hell but I managed to pull out the arrow and use it to kill the Orc that was advancing on Bilbo and Thorin. I shot the archer that had hit me and kept fighting as my vision blinked in and out.

'Anastasia' Phantom said calmly.

I felt him enter my mind and suddenly felt stronger. My hearing and eyesight was stronger as well. Sadly, so my sense of smell. I wasn't happy with the stench of death. I kept fighting as Phantom shared some of his energy with me. Without it I would've been dead at least thirteen times by now. Luckily at this point the dwarves had gotten out of the tree and were now fighting. I lost count of how many enemies I killed. The pile of bodies around me grew larger and larger until orcs could no longer get to me through it. Just as I saw Thorin and Bilbo about to be killed, giant Eagles came and killed off most of the orcs. I fell to the ground, disconnecting my mind from Phantoms and stopping the flow of energy out of the fear he would get so tired he would fall out of the sky. The Eagles picked all of the company up. The last one did not look much like the others. She was white with black speckles and quite beautiful. The white eagle allowed me in her back and flew off after the rest of the eagles to wherever they were taking us. 

"Thank you for the ride," I said, stumbling as I dismounted the beautiful eagle.

She bowed her head and nuzzled my hand before flying off to join the rest. Thorin was still unconscious and I watched the dwarves make fruitless attempts to wake him. I grabbed my water canteen and a few bandages before cutting off my pant leg from a bit below the knee down and rolled the rest up. I poured the water on a clean strip I had ripped off of my shirt. (it was most likely the only part of my clothes that was not drenched in blood. 

Bilbo attempted to head over with a worried expression only to be stopped by Thorin who awoke and gave the hobbit a hug and apologizing for saying hat he didn't belong in the company. The dwarf also gave me a hug which I accepted while wincing. Apparently he and Gandalf noticed. They both gave me worried glances along with Bilbo.

 

"Im fine. Just a few cuts is all," I assured them.

Gloin looked down at my leg, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Lassie that isnt a small cut!" he exclaimed.

Thorin nodded in agreement while I shook my head.

"Im fine!"

I ignored them as basically the whole company stared at me while I cleaned out the bite with the wet piece of my shirt before wrapping some bandages around it. I did the same with the arrow wound, although it was a poorly made orc arrow by the looks of it and the wound wasn't too deep. I pulled my shirt down and glared at the company.

"Now. Ill be right back, I need to change into new pants because these are ruined."

With that I climbed a small way down the cliff and walked to a place hidden from sight by boulders. I quickly changed my pants and top, wincing all the while, before hopping on one foot back up to the dwarves.

"See? I'm fine," I stated.

They all still looked worried and didn't budge.

"C'mon, we have to go or we won't ever reach the mountain!" I begged, throwing my arms up in the air before starting the long hike down the cliff.

Gandalf ended up taking the lead and I walked behind the whole group, refusing to allow myself even a slight limp. By the time we reached the bottom and started going a little bit away from the cliff it was already nightfall. Bilbo was sent to scout for any enemies. I asked to join him but Thorin refused because of my injuries. I had to admit, they still were very painful, I was just equally good at masking my pain. Bilbo ended up coming running back towards us in fear.

"The orc pack is close. Very close, only a couple of leagues at the most. But we have another problem." Bilbo stated.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked worriedly.

"No but-"

"See what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Perfect burger material."

Bilbo kept trying to cut in.

"We should double back," Bofur suggested.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs? No." Thorin argued.

"Shut up. Bilbo has something to say!" I exclaimed loudly, making sure to be quiet enough that any wargs wouldn't hear me but loud enough to shut everyone up.

"there's something else out there," the hobbit said.

"Did it take the form of a bear?" Gandalf questioned.

"Well, yes."

"Wait, Gandalf, you knew about this beast?" I asked.

The wizard nodded and I just shook my head.

"There is a house,not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf declared.

"Who's house?" I asked suspiciously.

"Friend or foe?" Thorin added.

"He is neither. He will either help us... or kill us."

"Sounds like my kind of friend," I grinned.

"what choice do we have?" Bofur asked.

A warg howled from somewhere close by.

"None," Gandalf admitted.

Of course then we were off running. I kept up surprisingly well for having a wounded leg. wasn't even the slowest! I looked up at the blue dot in the sky i knew to be Phantom as i felt his presence in my mind. I didn't want to argue with him on this one. I would never live trying to run if he wasn't helping me. We ran for quite a while before being chased by the giant bear. When the house was in sight, Bombur was the first to the door, surprising everyone. I was the second. We all made it in safely and shut the door as the bear stuck its snout through the gap. It took everyone to be able to shut the door.

"What was that?" I asked, out of breath.

"That was our host." Gandalf replied.

My eyes must've doubled in size.

"What?!"

"His name is Beorn. He is a skin changer. A huge black bear at night, and in the day a great, strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with." Gandalf said.

I raised an eyebrow at the old wizard and sighed. The wizard continued.

"Neither is overly fond of dwarves."

I face palmed at that statement. I leaned up against the door, listening for the bear.

'He's leaving," Phantom said, sounding exhausted. 

'get some rest,' i told him, cutting the mental connection and the flow of energy yet again. 

"Get some sleep all of you, you'll be safe here tonight... I hope." Gandalf said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Wow Gandalf. How reassuring. Damn my elvish hearing. Despite my slight worry, I fell asleep quickly, wondering if I would ever wake up again or if the bear would kill me. fortunately, I currently did not care about our possible demise, i just wanted to rest.


	4. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia is reunited with an old friend.

A/n: Picture drawn by me.

(Anastasias POV)

I woke up to a baby goat lying curled up in the crook of my neck. Slowly lifting my head as to not wake the goat, I saw that another was laying on my stomach and a third was snuggled up into my right side. What was I? The goat woman? Seriously. On the other side of me, a cow was laying down with her large head next to the goat on my stomach.

"Really?" I huffed, trying to sit up but the cow head was holding me down.

I eventually got the cow's head off of me and slowly sat up, putting the goat that was on my stomach onto the floor. After hearing voices in the other room I got up, wincing as I felt a sharp pain in my side. When I walked in, I was followed by my animal entourage along with three mice I hadn't even known were there. The cow ended up having to just stick her head into the room, as her whole body would not fit through the door frame. Inside, the company was sitting and eating while Beorn walked around slowly. It would seem I'd walked into the middle of a conversation. The company greeted me quickly before continuing on.

"How many skin changers are there?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many... Now, only one." Beorn replied solemnly.

I lowered my head as the skin changer walked up to me.

"The animals seem to have taken a liking to you elfling."

I smiled and nodded slightly as the baby goat from earlier rubbed against my leg. Beorn grinned in response before speaking again.

"You must reach the mountain before the last days of autumn. You're running out of time."

"That is why we must travel through Mirkwood."

I imediately stood up, startling the baby goat, and shook my head.

"Gandalf you did not tell me of this. I do not wish to return to that place," I protested.

"It is the only way we will reach the mountain in time," he stated with finality.

I sat down and glared at the old wizard, my arms crossed tightly over my chest. If looks could kill, Gandalf would be dead by now.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things fester beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs and the Necromancer. I would not travel through that forest unless in great need," Beorn stated, setting down a large cup of milk.

"We will go along the elven road. That is still safe." Gandalf informed.

"Except from the cold-hearted king and his followers," I mumbled.

Apparently Beorn heard me because the man glanced at me and nodded.

"Yes, the elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise, and more dangerous," the skin changer said.

I wished I didn't have to agree with that, but I was not one who enjoyed lying, especially not to myself. The baby goat rubbed on my leg and let out a loud bleat. I picked him up and held him close to my chest while striking his head gently.

"But it matters not." the skin changer added.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, turning towards the much taller man.

"There are many orcs around here and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Beorn slowly walked closer to the table, picking up a small mouse gently. I watched him carefully, wondering if he was going to turn on us or send us out to face the orcs.

"I do not like dwarves. They're greedy, and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser then their own," Beorn said, holding the pure white mouse carefully in one palm.

He then looked at me as I stroked the goat in my arms gently. The skin changer's eyes and sour expression softened before he continued.

"But orcs I hate more. I will lend you horses to reach the forest."

With that, we headed outside after the man as he led us to his horses. I limped behind them, sadly the sleep hadn't done much to lessen the pain. To be honest my leg did feel a bit better but my side had only become worse.

Falling behind the group I lifted my shirt to see that the arrow wound looked strange and had some sort of thick black liquid oozing out of it. Waiting there was a small herd of Gypsy Vanner ponies and two normal sized Gypsy Vanners as well. Not knowing the horse well, I walked up to to the normal sized mare slowly, raising my hand up to pet her nose. She immediately lowered her head and nuzzled my shoulder, showing that I would be safe with her as my mount.

The company all saddled up their horses while I hopped onto the mare I had chosen. As if knowing I was hurt, she had lowered herself down to the ground for me. I chose not to ride with a saddle and instead just made sure the mare understood what I asked her to do. Lucky for both of us, she did. I waved goodbye to Beorn and smiled at the little goat that had continued to follow me out here. Hopping off of my horse, I picked up the little goat and kissed his nose before handing him to Beorn. The skin changer smiled at me as I remounted the mare and followed after the company. We rode for quite a while nonstop which really hurt my leg and side. After a few minutes however, the pain lessened.

'Phantom, I know that's you. You shouldn't be lending me your energy.'

'I have no use for it, all I need is enough energy to keep me airborne. I will not have you dying. Also, promise me you will get that wound treated soon. My energy will not be enough to keep you sustained. The arrow you were hit with was poisoned, I'm doing my best to stop the spread but as I said, it will not keeps you alive for much longer.'

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, and simply didn't speak. I knew that he was right. Without his energy I would most likely drop after a few seconds. When we arrived at the forest my heart fell. It was not at all the welcoming forest of greenwood. I remembered this forest as bright and eerily beautiful. Although I had been told the forest had changed, I could never have imagined this. I dismounted my horse and almost fell to the ground in pain. I saw Phantom land fairly close but still away from the forest. It only took a moment before the pain subsided and I let go of the horse's neck and walked normally. Luckily the company did not notice.

"The forest.. It used to be so beautiful. There was a time you were able to see young elk play beneath the green forest canopy. Now, it feels sick," I sighed forlornly.

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Not unless we travel two hundred miles north, or twice that distance South."

The grey wizard slowly walked into the forest as we all let our horses go. My mare refused to leave my side even as I tried shooing her away. I sighed and watched the dwarves start to walk over to Gandalf's horse in order to release it. The wizard suddenly jogged out off he forest.

"Wait! I still have need of him. I have something I must do."

"Gandalf! You can't just leave! I do not wish to face that King alone." I protested.

"Hopefully you will not run into the elves on your journey."

With that the wizard jumped on the horse and rode away.

"Damn wizard," I muttered under my breath.

The mare that had brought me here nuzzled my arm.

"You Have to go girl, please. I'll see you again." I told her, pushing her off of me.

She looked a bit saddened but trotted off none the less. Still limping, I walked at the back of the company into the forest. As soon as I entered I immediately wanted to leave, the feeling the forest gave me and the fact that I was injured did not help calm my nerves. I had to force my legs to take every step as we walked. I for one, was determined to stay on the path, however; the dwarves and I soon ran out of water. I was the only one with food left and none of us had any water. My head was starting to pound and I could feel the energy coming from Phantom lessen slightly as though the drake was tiring. I knew I didn't have much time and frowned upon the dwarves' idea to stray off the path just to find some food and water. I decided to stay on the path and keep walking, well, limping along the elven trail. Thorin had told me to keep going and promised that they would catch up with me. I supposed I was also there in case the dwarves got lost. Losing myself in thought I tripped over a tree root that had grown in the middle of the path and fell. As I tried to catch myself I could feel my wounds reopening. I fell to the ground and layed there, panting for a moment before struggling to my feet.

"Damn tree," I hissed as my side and leg began to throb.

The energy I was receiving was lessening even more as time went on. I was about to cut the energy flow completely, hoping that maybe the elves would find me when a giant spider came from behind the tree I was leaning on. I shot it in the head with an arrow and it immediately fell to the ground, dead. More started to appear around me. I tried to shoot them but the pain I was feeling clouded my vision and threw off my shot a bit. I drew my sword shakily as one of the spiders closed in. I managed to kill it but the body fell on me, toppling me over. I simply laid motionless as the spiders approached. As I began to cut off my link with Phantom in defeat, I heard shouts from the dwarves that must have been fairly close to me now. Before I could get up to kill the arachnids, a blonde elf jumped down from a tree and quickly eliminated them. I almost mistook him for the elvenking himself but soon realized that it must've been his son Legolas. I got to my feet, staggering towards where I heard the dwarves shout. Two elves grabbed my arms, stopping me from going any further.

"Let me go!" I tried to shout, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

I looked down to see blood seeping through my bandages and started to fall, only to be caught by the two male elves. I kicked one in the shin and the other in the groin before running in the direction of dwarves' yells, allowing extra energy to flow into me from Phantom. Ducking under numerous elves' outstretched arms, I unsheathed my sword and kept running. When I reached the company I jumped and killed a spider that was about to bite Bilbo before killing two more with one well shot arrow. These spiders were not going to hurt my friends. I kept hacking away at the spiders, ignoring my own pain and in fact cutting the energy coming from Phantom completely as I felt his wings begin to falter from the lack of energy. The elves from earlier ended up joining the fight. I was quite impressed with their fighting skills as they killed off the rest of the spiders. It would seem that they have been well trained. Walking up to the company, I saw that Bilbo was no longer there. Looking around for the hobbit, I only made it two steps before falling onto the forest floor as my vision went dark.

"Anastasia!" I heard Thorin yell before I completely passed out.

 

I woke up on something soft. I was too tired to open my eyes until I realized that I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remembered was fighting the spiders when the elves... The elves! I shot up and immediately regretted doing so as a sharp pain ran up my side. I lowered back down slowly and examined my surroundings. I was on a fairly large bed in an extravagant room. My leg had been bandaged and felt much better, in fact it was no longer painful to move it. I could not say the same about my side, it was bandaged as well but still hurt terribly when I moved. There was also something else. A familiar elf was standing in the shadows at the corner of my room.

"King Thranduil," I stated, trying to sound polite seeing as he did not allow death to take a hold of me.

"Hello, it is good to see you again after so many years." Thranduil replied.

I smiled a bit, maybe the king had changed.

"I am curious to know why you were traveling with a certain group of dwarves, who is in fact in my dungeons at the moment."

I guess not.

"My reason for traveling with the dwarves is simply because I was bored, and Thorin is a friend." I replied curtly.

"Can you walk?" the King asked, ignoring my rudeness.

"I don't know."

I pushed myself onto my feet and almost fell immediately, only to be caught by Thranduil. I glared and shoved him away from me before limping to the door and back. The king tried to help but after I pushed him away a second time, his facial expression changed to an emotionless one and he simply walked behind me silently, ushering me down the halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The throne room, keep walking," the king hissed.

When we reached the throne room Thorin was already there. Knowing I was unable to run in this state, Thranduil left me beside Thorin to stand in front of us. The throne was exactly how I remembered it: intricately designed and uncomfortable looking. The dwarf beside me shouldered some of my weight and I did not protest. For some reason that seemed to anger the king.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked.

"I'll live," I replied, my voice a mere whisper.

As Thranduil began to speak, my leg gave out and Thorn caught me before holding me upright by my waist. The elvenking looked even more angry that Thorin did not release me. Although it was a good thing he didn't because I most likely would have fallen over.

"One might say that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." Thranduil said, standing up completely straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I for one, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk. You found a way in. You seek the gem that will bestow upon you the right to rule.... The Arkenstone."

Thorin and I were silent, him still supporting half of my weight. Thranduil walked a bit closer to us.

"It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in then mountain that I too desire, white gems of pure starlight."

As I looked down to the ground, still trying to regain my posture as I tried slowly putting pressure on my injured leg, I saw the sword with the white gem reappear in its sheath. Knowing I could endanger us if I kept it and that I had no way to use it at the moment, I interrupted the king.

"Lord Thranduil, I'm afraid my sword is unlike most. It has made a habit of randomly returning to me," I stated, holding out the sword and sheath.

It seemed as though the king had not even been aware of the fact that I had the blade. He stared at the gem in the pommel for the longest time, seeming to be lost in thought. I snapped my fingers a few times in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Where did you get that blade?" he asked.

"I found it hidden away in a troll cave. I tried to leave it, as I had no need and elven blades oten bring trouble, but it continues to return to me," I said, seeing no reason to lie.

Thanduil held the sheath in his hand before unsheathing the blade. When he did he nearly dropped it. Thorin shifted a bit and I stood up on my own, feeling a bit guilty for making him help me for so long. I sighed, tiring of the king just staring at my sword.

"Thranduil, if it is truly that important, then talk to me about it later. Finish this first," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Of course, it is pointless to take this away from you if it is the blade I think it is. I will just have keep a close watch on you... Or a guard will. However, since I believe it takes a bit of time to return I'd rather not let a weapon be anywhere near THAT," he gestured at Thorin who growled.

"I offer you my help," Thranduil stated, bowing his head slightly.

"Im listening," Thorin replied.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word," Thranduil replied.

"I would not trust Thranduil the great king should the end of all days be upon us. You lack all honor." Thorin started.

I put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

"Thorin, calm and think about what you are saying. He is the one that has your friends locked in the dungeon you know," I said, trying to convince the stubborn dwarf.

Unfortunately, he did not listen to me, instead pushed me away slightly, almost causing me to fall flat on my rear end. Instead I bumped right into Thranduil. I glared at the dwarf and shuffled to stand behind him, but not after smacking the top of his head lightly.

"I've seen how you treat your friends-" he started. 

"Says the one who nearly just knocked your injured friend on her ass," I hissed. 

The dwarf scoffed and rolled his eyes before continuing.

"We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back! You turned your back to the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us."

Thranduil looked angry and stalked over to us before I could stop him. I held Thorin back to ensure he would not do anything foolish. The elvenking leaned down and got right into the dwarf's face.

"Do not speak to me of dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin!"

As he spoke, Thranduil let out a slight pained noise as his left cheek contorted to reveal a burn that looked much like my own.

"I have faced the great serpents of the north!" he spat.

I gasped as he let it show all the way to his left eye which turned a milky white color before returning his face to normal. For a moment the king glanced at me sadly, before returning to his emotionless state and stalking up the stairs of his throne.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf."

With that Thranduil motioned to his guards who then took Thorin away in the direction I remembered the dungeons being in. I glanced up at the king who sat atop his throne, massaging this temples and looking down. I felt my sword return to my belt but made no move to grab it. The room was silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Are you not going to call more guards? You do have an armed prisoner alone with you. Some would not think that to be wise." I stated, gesturing at the sword that had returned to my belt.

"I am sure if you did try to attack me, which you are not stupid enough to do, I could defeat you easily because you are injured. So, there is no need."

I nodded and limped a bit closer to the throne, stumbling the whole way. I thought I saw genuine concern flash over the King's face but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"So... What did you wish to speak me about my lord?"

The elvenking seemed to jump a tiny bit as if he had forgotten about it.

"I apologize Anastasia, speaking to the dwarf has muddled my thoughts."

"Apparently so. You are not supposed to apologize to a prisoner who trespassed into your forest," I stated, smirking slightly.

Thranduil looked a bit frustrated at my comment and he leaned forward a bit on his throne.

"We were friends once." I stated simply.

"Yes, and then you left." he replied curtly.

"I left because you changed! After your wife died you were not the same. At that point you could not even call me your friend. When you agreed to the arranged marriage your father planned for you, you completely ignored your so called 'friend'! You can't ignore me for years then expect me to come running back to comfort you!"

I covered my mouth with my hand as I realized I should not have brought up his wife, it was a sore subject.

"I did not agree to the arranged marriage, I was forced into it and really had no choice in the matter. When Legolas' mother died I needed someone to be by my side, or at least someone to watch over my son! Because of you, he grew up without a mother!"

"Oh please. You can't blame her death on me. There are plenty of elleths who would have willingly taken good care of Legolas."

"I could never trust anyone but you with my son," he said solemnly.

I rolled my eyes a bit, wanting to change the subject to something else.

"You still changed. You did not seem to want me around. You did not notice I was gone or look for me. I had no sign that you ever wanted me to return, so I never did!"

I covered my mouth, realizing I had just yelled at the king for a second time.

"I apologize for raising my voice my lord," I said, turning on my heel and starting to limp out of the throne room and back towards my room, hoping I would not fall on the way.

Surprisingly enough, Thranduil didn't try to stop me. I glanced back once to see him looking down at his lap with a frown. His eyes seemed to water slightly before turning cold once more, causing me to continue my departure. When I walked out of the throne room, Legolas was standing at the door as though he was waiting for someone. As it turned out, that someone was me.

"My father will have my head for telling you this but, he did look for you. The morning after you left I had walked into your room to see if you would help me practice shooting a bow, but you were not there. He went insane searching for you. Nearly our whole army was sent out in groups to find you. My father himself even went out on his elk for weeks at a time. He refused to eat for such a long time that the healers had to force him to stop searching for a day and eat. The only reason he did was because he passed out while trying to leave again! I missed you too you know," Legolas said, looking down as he walked with me to my chambers.

I had not really noticed at first, but it was the same room I had lived in so many years ago.

"Goodnight Legolas. You've grown quite a lot, I am truly sorry that I missed you grow up. Although, you seem to have grown into a fine young elf without me. Maybe after my little adventure is over we can go for a ride through the forest and shoot some arrows? You fought excellently against those spiders today."

I started to close the door behind be but before I could the prince pulled me into a tight embrace. I was a bit shocked but hugged him back after a few seconds. I pulled away and smiled at the young elf, who's face was streaked with tears. I really had thought of him as my own son. He dried his face before returning my smile and turning around on his heel.

"Oh and Legolas, I doubt your father ever cared for me even as a friend. And even if he did, I'm sure he no longer harbors those feelings," I added before shutting the door to my room.

As I sat on my bed in silence, I was oblivious to Legolas whispering under his breath.

"You're right, he cares about you so much more than that."

The King's quarters were directly across the hall from mine as they always had been. I fell asleep quickly, completely exhausted after my first day back on my feet. I had forgotten to ask how long I'd been unconscious.

 

I woke up a few hours later to shouts coming from the room across from mine: the King's room. I slowly rolled out of bed, dressed in short pants and a long shirt. I hesitantly knocked on Thranduil's door, but the only reply I was given were screams that sounded like they came from the king. Thinking that he could be injured or in danger, I opened the door, sword in hand.

"Thranduil?" I asked quietly.

Said king was on his bed, yelling a bit and kicking at the blankets around him, half of which were already on the floor. As I got closer I noticed that his scar was visible, covering the left side of his face. I walked over to him and shook him lightly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Thranduil!" I exclaimed, trying to wake him as he yelled again.

This explained why the other rooms anywhere near here were completely empty. The king had a pained expression on his face, as though he was extremely distressed. My hand allowed my sword to clatter to the floor before shaking him fiercely. His name repeatedly fell from my lips, but neither seemed to wake him up. I sighed and sat down on his bed, shaking him as he continued to scream and kick. Despite the harsh kicks he landed on my stomach and injured side, I held him tightly while repeating his name. I was not sure how to wake him up, but I would not leave him in this state, despite all that he had done.

"Anastasia!" he yelled as his eyes snapped open.

The king shot up, nearly sending me flying me off the bed. The scar was still visible along with the tears that streamed down his face. I looked at him cautiously as I cautiously slipped off the mattress, unsure of what to do as he gasped and panted.

"King Thranduil?" I asked quietly.

The king stared at me before reaching towards me, his hand shaking violently. I sighed and placed my hand gently on his. He stared at me momentarily before pulling me back onto the bed and holding me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. I was quite surprised that this supposedly emotionless man now looked so vulnerable. I hugged him back, allowing him to cry. Eventually, the inundation of tears ceased and Thranduil looked up at me helplessly, his blue eyes a bit puffy I was now able to notice the intense dark circles under them. I felt as if I should say something but I was unable to form words that could possibly be appropriate in this situation.

"I- apologize," Thranduil said, sniffing once as his voice cracked.

"It is quite alright my lord."

"Please just- call me Thranduil. You never used my titles before and I really don't like when you do."

I nodded in agreement and moved to get off of the bed when I saw Thranduil move to follow me.

"What are you doing Thranduil? You need to sleep." I stated.

"I will not be getting any more rest after that," the king said as a shiver wracked down his spine.

I glared at him slightly, my arms crossed

"Thranduil. You are going to go back to sleep, back in bed, now." I ordered.

"Ordering around the king now hmm?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him back down on the bed only to be dragged onto it with him.

"Sleep. If you need me you know where I am," I informed.

I tried to get off of the bed but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I refused to make eye contact with the king, as I knew I would become entranced and do whatever he wished of me.

"If I'm sleeping, you're staying with me," he stated.

"No."

"C'mon Ana," he pouted, using one hand to try to lift my head up.

"Nope."

"Please?"

I broke and looked into his eyes before slowly bringing my gaze down to his scar. He lowered his gaze, as though he was ashamed.

"How did it happen?" I asked, the words coming out of my mouth before I could think.

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand as he looked back up at me, his one blue eye coated in sorrow.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." I quickly said.

"I was attacked by a dragon and it burned the side of my face. It managed to bite me which also left a nasty scar. To be perfectly honest, it was my fault for provoking it. I was young and reckless and thought I could take on a full grown dragon by myself. I was a fool and I paid the price. I am now forced to bear this hideous scar for the rest of my life, which is going to be a long time," he said, still refusing to meet my eyes.

I didn't say a thing, I lifted a hand to the disfigured side of face and rested it there softly. He shifted uncomfortably at first but soon relaxed under my touch and allowed his eyes to meet my own.

"It is not something to be ashamed of," I said, gently stroking his face before resting my head on his chest. 

After taking a deep breath, I turned around and managed to escape his now loose grasp. I stood and lifted the shirt I had on, revealing the burns that covered my back. I heard Thranduil gasp in surprise.

"You are not the only who knows the destruction of dragon fire," I said, shivering as I felt his long fingers lightly trace the scar.

"How?" he asked, sounding stunned.

"As you may remember, I was there the day Smaug took the lonely mountain. I stayed to assist the dwarves and barely made it out alive. I helped everyone to escape before me in order to make sure they made it, but before I could get out of the gate Smaug managed to blast fire at me, leaving me with that," I said, lowering the shirt and turning to face him once again.

The king looked at me, astonishment covering his features.

"And even after that, you still are willing to face the beast again?"

"Of course Thranduil. Thorin is my friend and I still remember the screams of the innocent as they were burned alive! The dwarves' home was taken from them so I am going to help them take it back."

He nodded in understanding and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Get some sleep Thranduil," I said.

The king snapped his gaze back to me and smirked slightly.

"I will not unless you stay."

At that point I was too tired to argue. Setting my sword down, I laid down on the opposite side of the bed and crawled under the warm blankets. It wasn't long before I heard Thranduil's breathing slow. He was already asleep. I considered leaving, wondering what would happen if someone walked in and saw us. However, before I could move, I heard Thranduil gasp.

"Not again," I groaned, not wanting to be kicked in the stomach again.

The king was shaking and sweating, tears coming out of his closed eyes once again. I was saddened to see my friend in this state. I shook him slightly which luckily succeeded in waking him. I wrapped my arms around him in silence and let him slow his rapid breathing. Even after his breathing was calmed I did not let go. Thranduil wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you doing this for me? I have your friends locked in a dungeon! I have you as my prisoner..." he questioned.

"They could use a break from this tiring trip and besides, I am injured so I wouldn't exactly be going anywhere very quickly now would I? Not to mention, you are my friend and I still care about you."

He smiled in response and fell back asleep. I was almost afraid to sleep in case he woke with a nightmare again. It really was only a few moments into his sleep that he tightened his grip on me and started sweating.

"Oh come on!" I whispered to myself.

This time I didn't wake him up. Instead, I held him close to me and cradled his head against my chest before humming quietly to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Anastasia!" He said, sounding terrified but luckily not yelling this time.

My humming ceased. Why would he be dreaming about me? And why did he sound so frightened? When he starting shaking again I picked up humming where I had left off. After a few minutes he repeated my name, slightly louder this time.

"Shh Thranduil, it's alright. I'm right here," I whispered into his ear.

The elf immediately stopped shaking and soon he was sleeping peacefully again. Exhaustion overcame me and I drifted into a light slumber next to the king; my friend. It really had felt strange to call him a friend after all these years. Fortunately, neither of us had any more nightmares that night.


	5. Laketown

(Anastasias POV.)

 

I woke up in a panic. A body was wrapped around me, its legs entangled with my own. I turned my head around to see a still sleeping Thranduil. He had a peaceful expression on his face and his hair was a disaster. Hm so it did take work to make it look as perfect as it usually does. 

There was already light cascading from behind the curtains and into the room. Smiling, I slowly unhooked the king's arms from around me as to not wake him and returned to my room. Once inside, I grabbed some clothes that were fit to travel in and changed swiftly in the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal an empty hallway.

"Oh come on," I groaned.

I decided it must have been some young elves who chose to bother me. Placing my sword in its sheath I tried walking out of my door only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"Ouch," a familiar voice said.

"Bilbo?" I whispered.

The hobbit appeared in front of me holding a ring in one hand and the rest of my weapons in the other. I dragged him inside and shut my door, locking it. Bilbo handed me my weapons which I put back in their respective places. I was surprised that he had been able to carry them.

"What about the dwarves' weapons?" I asked.

"These were all I could find. I'm about to go find the keys to the dungeon so I can free the dwarves. Are you coming with us?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course! Now, do tell me about that ring."

"We don't have the time. Meet us in the cellar, we will be waiting for you there."

"Alright," I sighed.

I jumped a bit when the hobbit put the ring on his finger and disappeared. Shaking my head I gathered some clothes that were in my closet and threw them into my small bag along with a few bandages just in case of emergency. My side was feeling significantly better, as was my leg. I I decided it would be a wise decision to redress my wounds before my departure and unwrapped my side first to see that the wound was no longer black. In fact, it was nearly healed. I carefully cleaned it before wrapping a new bandage around it. I proceeded to do the same with the warg bite on my leg, which looked much better as well. Following that was the troublesome job of brushing my long, wavy red hair. I winced as I tried to tame it with a small brush I had packed in my bag, but never used. Eventually it was completely untangled and I let my red locks fall across my back, brushing a few strands out of my face with my hand, I looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

'Phantom, we are about to head out.'

'Anastasia! You didn't contact me to tell me you were alright. I was worried!'

'I'm alright now, the cuts have closed up and the poison has been removed from the arrow wound. I apologize for not informing you of this earlier.' I reassured him.

'Im just happy you are okay.'

A knock on my door caused me to cut the connections. I threw my weapons, excluding the sword that just decides to come back to me anyways, under my bed along with my bag.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Thranduil. May I enter?"

"Yes."

The door opened to reveal the king, who was now dressed but his hair still a tangled mess. I smirked as he walked over to me.

"I think you should brush your hair my lord," I stated with a giggle.

The king smirked back at me and sat next to me on my bed.

"I thought I told you to call me Thranduil."

"You did, but you are an elf of much higher rank. A king! It would be improper for me to call you by your name."

"You are correct that I am of higher rank. Therefore you must obey my orders. In case my order was not clear before, I insist that you to call me Thranduil." he shot back.

I shook my head and just rolled my eyes in response.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I want to be."

I raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. 

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you, and why did you not brush your hair? It looks like a rat's nest. Did your maid get sick and not do it for you or something?" I asked jokingly.

The king looked down, saying nothing.

"No way! You are not telling me that the great King Thranduil can't manage to brush his hair without help?" I laughed.

"It's a complete menace to brush! I can do it, but it simply looks worse afterwards," he whined helplessly.

At that I nearly fell off the bed laughing. Thranduil glared at me and shifted his weight on the bed in discomfort. When I was finally done laughing I gestured for him to come closer. When he obeyed, I grabbed my brush and comb before running them gently through the king's hair. Thranduil turned his head, one eyebrow raised.

"A king can't rule a kingdom looking like that," I explained, using my hand to turn his head again so I could continue.

He was right. His hair was a menace. Trying to brush it earned a few quiet shouts from the king as the comb continuously got stuck. Eventually the it snapped in half.

"I thought my hair was bad!" I exclaimed, grabbing a new comb out of the bathroom before continuing.

"Ow! Anastasia!" he groaned as I yanked my brush through his stubborn hair repeatedly.

"It's not my fault your hair is just as stubborn as you!" I complained.

The king laughed which made him move his head a bit. This resulted in me losing the hair I had been trying to brush.

"Thranduil!" I groaned, trying to rediscover the knot that I'd lost.

When I finished my arms were aching.

"I expect to see you at dinner," the king said quietly.

"I know you do. Thranduil I am sorry but I must ask, why am I not locked in a cell?"

"I know you will not leave without the dwarves and I trust my guards will not let you near the keys," he stated, eyes darkening.

Ushering Thranduil out of my room, I grabbed my weapons and replaced them on my person before grabbing my bag. I stood in the door frame for a moment, waiting to hear his light footsteps trail off. Peeking my head out of my room I saw that the king had left. I walked out and headed to the cellar casually, trying not to look suspicious. I ran into no problems as I silently stood in the cellar, waiting for the dwarves and making sure I did not awaken the two guards that were sleeping with empty bottles around them on the table. 

"You placed your trust in the wrong guards," I laughed as one of them snored loudly.

Our only escape from here would be the empty barrels that could easily be rolled into the ricer. Approaching footsteps sent me into momentary panic and I hid behind the barrels. Fortunately, it was the dwarves. I held a finger to my lips and ushered them over.

 

"Anastasia!" they whispered happily all at once.

"Shh!" I ordered.

We heard voices coming from the dungeons. The guards must have noticed the missing prisoners. My eyes widened a bit in panic.

"Quick, into the barrels," Bilbo ordered, making the dwarves all look at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it!" I added.

The dwarves still refused listen. Bilbo and I looked at Thorin pleadingly.

"Do as they say," the dwarf snapped. 

The dwarves all climbed into the barrels with my help. I then turned to Bilbo, expecting him to climb into a barrel as well. I saw that he was gesturing for me to get in a large barrel to our left.

"Bilbo, one of us must stay to pull the lever. I have a better chance of surviving if the elves attack. And that will only happen if I don't manage to get into the water after you."

The hobbit glared at me and shook his head.

"Anastasia, you're still injured. Get in a barrel NOW," he ordered.

"No. We don't have time for this Bilbo. Either you go, or I stay here with you to make sure you get out safely."

"I'm not going anywhere so let's go with the second one." Bilbo replied.

"Now what?" Dori asked, popping his head out of a barrel.

"Hold your breath," I said as Bilbo pulled the lever, which made the floor beneath the barrels tip them into the water.

The floor then returned to normal and I looked at Bilbo when we heard voices coming from above the stairs. Not only that, the guards that were previously in a drunken sleep were beginning to wake up. I tapped my foot on the far side of the tilting floor before grabbing Bilbo and jumping on it, causing it to dump us in the water. We landed right next to the dwarves who were all smiling and thanking us. I climbed into an empty barrel as Bilbo told me, protesting all the while. The hobbit then grabbed onto the side of the barrel, making it lean ever so slightly his direction.

"Don't blame me if you're half drowned when this is all over Bilbo," I stated.

The hobbit nodded in understanding and I started paddling forward after the dwarves. We went through the rapids without seeing any elves. Not that we could see them anyways, as we were dunked into the water half the time. As we approached the open water gate we heard an elven horn. I groaned as the gate began to shut. Thorin slammed into it just as it closed completely. The elven guards on the small bridge drew their swords and charged us. I sighed, not wanting to kill those who were not meant to be our enemies. They were simply doing what they were ordered to, the orcs were our only true enemies. Speaking of orcs, just as I jumped out of my barrel an arrow sprouted from the chest of the nearest elf. The other guards turned around to face the oncoming orcs. 

I scrambled up the bank of the river and started fighting off the orcs just as the other guards were slain. There were many orcs but I managed to keep most of them away.... Until one shot an arrow at me which I barely dodged. While I was distracted by swatting aside arrows an orc made it under the tunnel only to be killed by Bilbo.

 

"Anastasia!" Thorin yelled as an Orc nearly stabbed me from behind.

Thorin's warning saved my life. I turned around and blocked the blade just in time. I was not sure what to feel when Legolas arrived with a red haired she elf and a few others. Kili jumped onto the bridge and tried to pull down the lever that would open the gate only to be shot in the knee by an arrow.

"Kili!" I yelled, shooting the orcs that came anywhere near him.

Once again, an Orc almost killed me while I was distracted. Legolas jumped on the bank beside me and with a flick of his blade, the Orc was beheaded.

"Father is not pleased that you left. He wishes for your return. He has been waiting for years and you are leaving without even a farewell," Legolas said as I stabbed an Orc in the heart with one blade while using the other to behead another

"I don't care. I could not say goodbye to someone keeping me prisoner. I will stay with my friends Legolas. You and your father may think that this is not your fight but it truly is." I informed, killing three orcs with an arrow before continuing.

"All the races of middle Earth are in danger. Even though the elves are not the current target we cannot be sure they won't be in the future."

With that I turned to see Kili open the gate and jump in a barrel on the other side, snapping the arrow out of his leg which made him grunt in pain.

"Kili," I said sadly before turning to Legolas.

"Goodbye Legolas, you've grown into a great warrior. Tell Thranduil I am sorry and that I most likely will not return after this is over. I refuse to come back to someone who is foolish enough to stand by and watch as orcs cross through his lands. Let alone a heartless man who chose to imprison dwarves simple because they refuse to give him what he desires." 

The elf looked at me sadly. I turned slowly, expecting him to stop me, but he did not. 

"Good luck Anastasia. Stay safe!" he called, killing another orc as I reached the top of the bridge.

I turned one last at time to see Thranduil riding towards us on his elk. Without another thought, I jumped off the bridge and swam to the dwarves, grabbing the back of Thorin's barrel before making my way over to mine and climbing in. As soon as I was in the barrel I tossed my normal sword to Thorin so that he could kill an Orc about to pounce on him. I considered handing out my knives just in case but the dwarves were faring well enough. Legolas managed to catch up with the red headed she elf and they were killing off more of the orcs. At one point he switched sides of the river by jumping on the heads of the dwarves, purposefully skipping over my barrel.

"Thanks," I mouthed to him as he shot an Orc that was behind me.

"No problem," he yelled, killing more orcs. 

During the the ride through the rapids we chopped down a log orcs were standing on, making them fall into the river and drown. Thranduil had left his elk behind and was heading our way on foot, killing orcs as he went.

"You fool! Get back to your castle Thranduil! It is not safe for you here and I do not wish to fight you for my freedom!" I shouted to him.

The elvenking simply narrowed his eyes and mercilessly cut down another orc. Bombur and his barrel got bounced out of the river by a large rock. He rolled down the bank beside us, rolling over orcs. At one point the barrel jumped the river and onto the other bank, squashing orcs as it flew. When the barrel stopped, Bombur's arms popped out the sides holding two axes. I smiled as the dwarf spun around, destroying his barrel and the orcs along with it before jumping into the last empty one. I watched as Thranduil slaughtered an orc who had approached him, not noticing the other sneaking up behind him with a bow.

"No!" I shouted as the orc fired.

I knocked the arrow aside by firing one of my own and sighed with relief. The feeling was short lived as Thranduil continued to follow us.

 

Legolas tried holding his father back but was only roughly shoved aside. I glared at the king as he ordered Legolas back to the kingdom before trailing us once again, the red haired she elf at his side. The prince looked at me sadly with indecision.

"Go," I mouthed to him. 

Legolas nodded and leapt out of sight. 

I gasped as the she elf's leg was injured, causing her to fall and allowing an orc to stand over her. I fired an arrow, killing it. But not before it's blade cut into her stomach slightly. The elleth looked at me and smiled in gratitude, getting up to rejoin the fight. Thranduil continued after us for a while, but at one point fell behind and was hidden when we went over another waterfall. The dwarves all turned to face ahead. Bilbo and I however, did not. When the king reappeared, an orc had a crude knife at his throat.

"You should've stayed in your kingdom elfling. Azog will be quite happy with our catch." the ugly creature said, starting to drag him off, only to be stopped by my arrow.

I waved at Thranduil before continuing after the dwarves. I looked back to see that the king had finally stopped following us. Smiling, I continued down the river. 

Eventually, we reached the place the river met the lake. Mist covered the lake but I was still able to discern Laketown in the center of it. We all climbed out of the barrels after Thorin agreed to give us some time to rest. I bandaged Kili's leg carefully, knowing he would need it treated soon or he would not live much longer. Thorin returned my blade to me with a quiet thanks before walking off and staring at Laketown, knowing that the mountain was not far beyond it. The problem was, how were we to get to Laketown? The town was too far away to simply swim to. We could not go around without being caught by orcs, and I was the only one of us that was armed. Our only option was to find a way across. I stood up and looked back at the forest of Mirkwood sadly, almost wishing I hadn't left. Images of Thranduil flashed through my mind.

'A boat is not far away. The man who was on it is now heading your way... He's armed.'

'Thank you Phantom' I said, drawing my bow and knocking an arrow.

A man was standing in top of a rock near Thorin. He shot a few warning arrows, at one point aiming and hitting a rock out of a dwarf's hand. 

"The next one will not miss." the man warned.

The dwarves raised their hands up in the air in surrender while I lowered my bow.

"What is an elf doing at the edge of the lake? Shouldn't you be in Mirkwood?" he asked, gesturing towards me.

I shook my head sadly and returned my bow to the holder on my back.

"What is your name?" I asked simply.

"Bard." he answered, going to his boat that had previously been shrouded in fog and bringing it over to us.

Bard placed all the barrels onto his boat, turning back towards us. I looked back at the forest longingly while Balin spoke to Bard. He seemed like a good man, but not one that trusted easily.

I flinched when Balin asked about his wife and children, only for the answer to be that Bard had two girls and a boy... and his wife was dead. Balin continued talking with the man, discussing a way to get them into Laketown.

"The elf will be welcome seeing as the master gets his wealth from trade with the woodland realm. You however, will need a smuggler."

In the end, Balin and Thorin convinced him to smuggle the dwarves into the town and help find us supplies in exchange for coin. I was not in need anything but food and water. Having brought no money with me, I could not help with the cost. Bard had the dwarves climb onto the boat along with me. I stood at the back, looking past the icy waters and out at the forest that was slowly disappearing into the fog.

"Homesick?" Bard asked.

"It is not my home, for I do not live there but a companion of mine is still resides in that forest. I must say I miss being with my kin." I stated, turning toward the bargeman as the forest disappeared into the mist.

"I see. However, if your companion is there than perhaps it truly is your home. Ones' home is often found with their family. I hate to ask, but I never caught your name."

"It's Anastasia," I replied, seeing no reason to lie.

"Look out!" one of the dwarves shouted from the front of the boat as large rocks were revealed through the mist. 

Bard rolled his eyes and easily maneuvered the boat around the rocks.

"He's trying to drown us!" Ori stated.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Im sure if he wanted to drown us he would've done it by now," I said.

"I was born and bred on these waters. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard informed us.

As we began to slow, Bard ordered the dwarves to given him the money and climb into the barrels. They did so after a few moments and Bard bought a load of fish before pouring it into the barrels with the dwarves and Bilbo. After that we set off once again to the town. When we were close to the gate I asked Bard not to go to the gate first. Instead, I had him get close to one of the walls where I waved goodbye before jumping and climbing over the wall, promising that I'd meet them on the other side of the gate. And so I did. It took them longer than I would have wished, but eventually we grouped up and Bard led us to his house for supplies. The company had to climb up through the toilet. Luckily, being an elf meant i could easily pass as as a human by pulling my hood up. Bard's children all assisted the dwarves in climbing out of the toilet and into the house. I stared up at the ceiling as the dwarves talked to Bard.

'Phantom, where are the orcs?'

'The Orc pack is still near the forest at the edge of the lake.'

'Did you happen to see if that red haired elf made it back safely? Legolas seems to care for her.'

'Yes. She and the king made it back safely from what I saw. The orcs all left to continue chasing after you and the company.'

I cut the connection when the dwarves started getting angry that the 'weapons' Bard gave them were not much more than things you could find on a fishing boat. They argued for a while before Bard left us alone with his children. I immediately got to my feet and looked at the dwarves.

"We need to get to the armory. We can retrieve some weapons for you there, then head to the mountain," I stated, heading out the door and hearing people whisper of dwarves and a she elf in the town. 

I headed for for the armory and was met by the dwarves soon enough. I boosted a few of them up and waited, only to hear a crash from inside a few minutes later. It only took a moment for armed men to have weapons pointed at us. The men led us to the center of the town with spears at our backs. When we arrived, an ugly man with greasy black hair and yellowed teeth opened the door for a man who I assumed was the leader of the town. The leader was large with a thick mustache and fine clothes on that looked hideous in my opinion. He started speaking to us as criminals when a dwarf stepped forward and stopped him.

"This is no mere criminal!" Dwalin spat.

I completely ignored the rest of the conversation as I felt Phantom connect to my mind.

'The orcs are pulling together an army. Even if you kill Smaug somehow and retake the mountain, there is no way you will be able to hold out against it.'

I had no response to that. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the people cheering about what I assumed was Thorin's plan to retake the mountain and promise to give them gold. The leader interrupted the cheering with a sentence I truly did not want to hear.

"The elf will not be traveling with you. King Thranduil has sent me a letter telling me to send a red haired she elf back to Mirkwood if she was to pass through here. I'm afraid I will not cross him on this matter."

Thorin started to protest but I cut him off.

"Alright. Thorin, I'll meet you at the mountain. Do not worry," I smiled before turning to the town leader.

"I will need a boat."

I planned to go back to Mirkwood, but I was not going to see the king. I would have Phantom fly me to the mountain as soon as I reached the shore.

"Goodbye." I said, waving at the company after hugging them all and wishing them luck, assuring that I'd see them again soon.

It took a fairly long time to paddle the boat to the shore. In fact, when I reached the forest edge it was already light out and had been for a while. I stood up and leapt out of my small boat onto the shore.

'Phantom, please come so we can get to the mountain.'

'Ok. Heading to you now.'

I smiled and stretched my legs a bit, looking out across the water at the now visible Laketown. 

"Anastasia," a familiar voice greeted.

I jumped slightly but relaxed after a moment.

'Nevermind Phantom,' I told him, sighing slightly.

"Thranduil," I greeted with mock surprise, turning to face the king who sat on top of his elk.

"You left." he said quietly, anger flashing across his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded.

He dismounted the elk before walking over to me. The elk followed and lowered its head into my palm, allowing me to stroke his furry head and smile. He then lowered onto his front legs and motioned to his back with his head. I laughed and looked to Thranduil for approval. All traces of anger were gone as he nodded, seeming shocked that his elk was acting so friendly towards a stranger. The elk knelt all the way down as I swung a leg over his side and sat straight up. He got to his feet and trotted happily over to the treeline and back. 

"Thranduil, I hope you know I still see you as a wonderful friend. However, nothing can make me regret helping my friends escape." I said, jumping off the elk and landing lightly on my feet.

The king nodded and smiled as though he expected my words. His elk began dancing around happily before bumping my back with his head, making me fall into Thranduil. I glared slightly as my cheeks slightly went pink. I stayed on the shore with Thranduil for while, staring at the mountain in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm worried about them. Especially the little hobbit. How are they supposed to defeat a dragon?" I asked sadly.

Thranduil said nothing, instead he enveloped me in warm hug.

"The fighting you did earlier messed up your hair," I groaned, batting a strand of his silvery hair out of my eye.

The king rolled his eyes and let me go, heading over to his elk. I decided to stay until nightfall. Hoping the darkness would make it easy to escape with Phantom. Thranduil gestured for me join him. I looked up at the sky before complying tentatively. He mounted the elk before pulling me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him slowly as he urged the mount forward. The elk only walked, so we had not gotten far when I heard a distant crash and saw a dragon rise from the mountain. It was Smaug.

"Phantom!" I yelled aloud, jumping off of the elk and running for the lake.

I no longer cared that Thranduil was following me. I heard him gasp as Phantom landed in front of me. The elven king drew his sword as I vaulted onto the drake with one quick leap. Looking down at him, I smiled sadly and waved.

"Im sorry for keeping this from you. You don't have to worry about Phantom, I will not be returning." I said.

He dropped his sword to the ground, dismounting the elk and walking up to Phantom and I.

'Hello, King Thranduil,' Phantom said, bowing slightly which made me lean forward onto his neck.

"Phantom, we have to go!" I exclaimed, interrupting the greeting.

The drake nodded and spread his wings, careful not to hit the king or his elk. 

"Wait, Anastasia!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"What?!" I snapped, unable to tear my gaze from Smaug who was now headed towards Laketown.

"Come back."

"I doubt you want me to return."

With that, Phantom rose into the sky to meet Smaug who had just began to burn the city. The drake I was perched on seemed to glow as he shot a bolt of lightning out of his mouth, hitting Smaug and making him turn towards us. This is it.


	6. Battle

(Short 3rd person POV)  
-with Thranduil-

 

The king's eyes widened as Anastasia flew off on her drake. Only a few minutes ago, that would have been the most absurd sentence the king had ever heard. Thranduil growled and flung his sword to the ground in anger, slightly spooking his elk. He glanced back up at the drake who was flying to meet Smaug. To be honest with himself, the king was unsure of what to feel or think. His heart stung with slight betrayal, but was slowly transforming into worry for the elleth.

 

"Foolish elf," he muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from Phantom as the drake shot a bolt of lightning at Smaug.

 

The king gasped in surprise. A lightning drake? Those were all supposedly wiped out long ago. Apparently not for one was fighting a dragon before his very eyes, with an elleth on its back to protect Laketown. Thranduil closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't going insane.

 

 

(Anastasias POV)

 

Phantom flew up, challenging the beast to a fight. Smaug roared and met us in the air as the two serpents circled each other.

 

"A lightning drake? I thought you had gone extinct!" Smaug hissed, chuckling slightly as he dodged a small lightning bolt.

 

'Not quite,' Phantom replied calmly.

 

"Ah so you can't speak. You allow an elf to fly with you. I remember you elfling, you are the one I burned as you ran in terror. Now you, drake, are a disgrace to your kind, allowing a weak elf to get anywhere near you!" Smaug said, growling and snapping his jaws open, revealing his many razor sharp teeth.

 

Phantom roared in anger before lunging at the dragon and clawing at his wings. He was able to slightly shred through them before Smaug's flames forced him to retreat. As he did, I saw a missing scale on the dragon's chest. 

 

Smaug disregarded the arrows being shot at him by Bard who was far below. The arrows simply bounced harmlessly off of the dragons thick scales. Normal arrows would never kill it. Phantom barely dodged a torrent of fire from Smaug before retaliating with yet another bolt.

 

'Phantom, tell Bard, the archer down below, to get a black arrow. Also, inform him that we will try to get Smaug close enough to shoot. Don't forget to mention that we are trying to help.'

 

The drake nodded his head as the two serpents continued to climb higher into the air, spiraling around eachother in a dangerous dance. Phantom managed to damage Smaug's wings but his sharp talons, although hitting the dragon, only left small indents in the scales. He was unable to break through the armor of scales before being hit by Smaug and forced backwards. The dragon was guarding the place a scale was missing carefully, being sure not to let Phantom get too close to it. Smaug also clawed at Phantom but had the same problem the drake did. The scales were too strong for talons to break through in the short time they had. 

 

'Bard says he has the arrow. We need to lure Smaug closer to him to get a good shot.' Phantom informed.

 

'Tell him we will swoop over his location once before swinging back around, hopefully he can hit Smaug as we turn,' I replied.

 

And so we did. Turning our back on Smaug, we flew over the bell tower where I saw Bard and his son standing, Bard holding a black arrow. Things did not go as planned, Smaug saw them and knocked his tail into the tower as he flew by. Phantom swung around as planned but Bard and his son were laying down on the bell tower, possibly dead.

 

"No!" I shouted angrily.

 

I wanted to break down. I had no idea if any of my friends were alive. For all I knew the dwarves and hobbit were lying dead somewhere inside the mountain. Phantom turned to face the dragon once more, knowing that there was little hope left. 

 

As the serpents clashed, Phantom managed to claw Smaug's wing once more. In doing so, Smaug's tail went unnoticed until it was too late. It connected with my side and I was knocked into midair. As I fell, I watched Smaug catch one of Phantom's wings in his jaws. He had barely caught the wing, just a small portion of the flap was in his mouth. Phantom roared once in defiance before tearing his wing free and diving after me. 

 

I was caught a moment before hitting the town. He held me in his claws but was unable to stop our fall completely. We crashed into a few buildings before landing in the lake. Phantom had wrapped his wings around me which protected me from harm, but caused him to be injured much more severely

 

"Phantom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he allowed me to crawl onto his back before struggling to get out of the water.

 

He managed to exit the water just as Smaug dove at us and blasted fire out of his gaping jaws. We were forced back to the edge of the lake, where Thranduil was still standing.

 

 

"What are you still doing here!?! Get to safety!" I exclaimed as Phantom snarled and snapped at one of Smaug's legs.

 

The king did not move, nor did he say a word. His elk bolted into the trees in terror. 

 

"Get out of here!" I ordered.

 

Thranduil still did not move. He watched, a look of terror on his face as Phantom and I were nearly consumed by a burst of Smaug's flames.

 

"Phantom, try to contact Bard, I need to know if he's still alive!" I said to the drake who nodded his head and continued to struggle against Smaug.

 

It only took a few moments for him to respond.

 

'The bowman says to bring Smaug close to the tower once again. He's figured out a way to use his broken bow and fire the black arrow!'

 

 

'Then let's do as he says.'

 

'With pleasure.'

 

Phantom knocked Smaug's head with his tail before rising into the sky once more, his tired wings beating slowly as he struggled to stay afloat. We began to turn back to Laketown, expecting the dragon to follow us. He did not. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the king who was still frozen in terror. The dragon opened his mouth, ready to burn Thranduil.

 

"Phantom! We have to stop him!"

 

The drake immediately dove at Smaug, knocking the dragon's head aside just in time for the flames to be redirected at the lake. Phantom then stood in front of the king protectively. The dragon hissed, turning to Phantom.

 

"Fine, I'll kill the king after this is over. He looks like a tasty snack. First, I will eat that little she elf of yours." Smaug said, grinning.

 

'Over my dead body!' 

 

Phantom's cry was uncontrolled and resonated through the minds of all who were near as Thranduil snapped out his daze with a shout of, "You will not harm her!"

 

Smaug merely lunged at us, only to miss as Phantom once again rose into the air. This time, the dragon followed without hesitation. Phantom had to flap his damaged wings rapidly in order to stay ahead of the much larger serpent. We neared Laketown once more and Phantom landed carefully, being sure not to harm any of the townspeople. Smaug did the same, but was not so careful with his landing. I saw Bard aiming his arrow, his bow held together by the sides of the bell tower and his son stabling the arrow. I smiled a bit at the man's creativity. 

 

'We may actually have a chance,' Phantom said happily.

 

He spoke too soon. Smaug looked over at Bard and his son, getting closer by the second as he slowly stalked over. Phantom jumped in front of the dragon only to be knocked aside. I glared and flipped off of Phantom before he hit the ground. I gave the drake a reassuring smile before turning and charging at the dragon, my now glowing sword raised as the dragon got closer and closer to Bard, threatening to kill his son.

 

"Over my dead body!" I yelled, jumping off of a roof and onto the dragon's head.

 

Probably not my smartest move, but it was the only thing I could think of that would distract him long enough. As Smaug tossed his head, trying to throw me off, I stabbed my brightly glowing sword into the dragon's large, firey eye.

 

This allowed Bard to shoot the arrow which hit it's mark with a satisfying thump. The dragon had been half blinded and now pierced by the arrow. Roaring in pain, Smaug flew up into the air with me still holding my sword in his eye. His wings beat unevenly and the great dragon took his final breath as the light left his eyes. Smaug fell to the ground as I pulled my sword out of his corpse and stuck it in its sheath in midair before jumping, thinking I would have a better chance of survival. I was in luck, Phantom caught me in the air before landing gracefully on the town wreckage next to the tower. I bowed my thanks before climbing up the bell tower to meet Bard and his son. We had to get out of there before the flames killed us all.

 

 

"I must ask. How on Middle Earth did you befriend a drake?" Bard asked, eyes wide.

 

"Found his mother dying in a cave huddled over his egg. She entrusted him to me and from then on we've kept each other safe. Although it's mostly been him doing the protecting." I replied.

 

Bard nodded. Watching with amazement as Phantom came up and let out a deafening roar of victory before allowing me to stroke his snout.

 

'Thank you Bard, you have a very good shot.' Phantom praised, bowing his head slightly.

 

The bowman looked taken aback. 

 

"How did he do that?" Bard asked.

 

'I cannot speak, my egg was damaged before I hatched but for some reason I can speak through minds. It is what you humans would call telepathy.'

 

Bard nodded as the drake turned his head to Bain, Bard's son.

 

'You were quite brave to turn your back on a dragon like that. Without your help everyone would be dead, so thank you," Phantom said. 

 

Bain nodded, a proud grin on his face, Phantom continued.

 

'We need to get out of here. Just because that horrid excuse for a dragon is dead doesn't mean his fires simply disappear.'

 

"We can meet the rest of the town on the others side of the lake. There are no boats left for you to take." I observed before continuing, "Phantom can get us all out of here safely but I will not force you to ride a drake against your will."

 

"We will come." Bard said instantly.

 

"You are a very wise man," I stated, jumping onto Phantom.

 

Bard and his son soon followed, carefully stepping off of the bell tower and sitting behind me. Bain sat behind me and his father behind him. I smiled back at them.

 

"You are going to want to hold on." I warned.

 

Bain immediately wrapped his arms around me and his father did the same do him. Phantom carefully spread his wings and flapped twice, carefully rising into the sky. Bain laughed happily as we rose high enough to look down at everything.

 

"What an amazing view!" he exclaimed.

 

"It truly is," Bard murmured, looking out upon the beautiful sunrise.

 

Phantom circled around the burning town slowly as I scanned the forest of Mirkwood. Thranduil was still standing on the shore. I quickly turned my head back to look at where the villagers had gone. They were waiting on the shore close to Dale and the Lonely Mountain. As I had told the king, I would not be returning to Mirkwood. Not now, and most likely not ever. I did not want to face the elvenking after the reveal of Phantom. It was now that the adrenaline wore off and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as well as the stinging of cuts all over my body.

 

"I can't believe we survived," I sighed.

 

'Neither can I.' Phantom said honestly.

 

"When your Drake started speaking through my mind I thought I'd gone crazy! I only trusted him once I saw that you were with him." Bard stated.

 

I nodded and groaned as Phantom lazily floated down near the townspeople who all scattered. I jumped off first but fell as soon as my feet touched the ground. Barn and Bain were of Phantom and by my side instantly. 

 

"Smaug's tail hit me. Probably damaged my ribs," I spat, holding my arm across my stomach.

 

"We can help bind them if we can find any supplies in Dale. If not-"

 

'If not then you will return to Mirkwood Anastasia,' Phantom ordered.

 

I stayed on the ground in silence as Sigrid and Tilda ran up, hugging their father and brother while completely disregarding the large drake that was not even two feet away from them. I smiled at them warmly and leaned against Phantom's leg, happy that the small family had been reunited. What surprised me was when the two girls grabbed me and dragged me into the hug. I nearly fell back over in shock, I had expected them to be terrified of me. Yet another surprise, the villagers surrounded us along with Phantom, all thanking us for saving their lives. I saw a young boy and an old woman talk rapidly to the drake with huge smiles on their faces. Sadly, the happy moment was ruined by a certain greasy haired man.

 

"Stay away from that beast! It will kill us all!"

 

'If I wanted you dead I would've allowed Smaug to kill you.' Phantom replied.

 

Mr. Slimeball, my new nickname for him, strode up and dragged the young boy that had been chatting with the drake away. The boy squirmed, trying to get himself out of the man's embrace but failing. Phantom snarled, making Slimeball jump. The boy stomped on Slimeball's toe before running and hiding behind Phantom's front leg.

 

'A curious place for him to hide,' I smiled as the boy hugged Phantom's nose, giggling.

 

'Maybe we can be accepted,' I said to Phantom.

 

'Yes,' he replied before playing with a large group of children, allowing them to climb all over him, and telling them stories as they all huddled under his large wing.

 

Smiling wide, I turned back to Bard, who was stopping the villagers from killing Mr. Slimeball. I shook my head and turned around yet again to find myself in front of Legolas.

 

"Prince Legolas," I laughed, glancing at Phantom who was now covered in little kids.

 

The young prince laughed as well.

 

"You never told me about your friend. How did you come across a lightning drake? They are all supposed to be extinct." Legolas asked curiously.

 

 

"It was a long time ago, I was just a child. I was running from orcs and climbed a mountain, hoping to take shelter in a cave that lied at the top. However, inside was a dying female drake crouched over her egg. She was wounded and the egg had a small scratch on it. The drake entrusted me with her baby, giving me the egg before she died. He hatched just as the light left her eyes. She looked happy that she got to see her son before her death." I told him, clutching my stomach with one arm while grasping his shoulder to balance myself with the other.

 

The elf looked down, seeming a bit troubled.

 

"My father- he is worried about you. I am as well since you are hurt," he said, reaching out to help me hold myself up.

 

"I doubt that he cares now that he has seen me with Phantom." I replied coldly, releasing his shoulder and stumbling back a step.

 

"He saw?"

 

"Yes, when Smaug drove Phantom back we ended up at the edge of your forest. Not only that, but in order to get here Phantom landed to pick me up right in front of him."

 

"Still, you should talk to him."

 

"Legolas, I appreciate your advice and I'm happy that you do not hate me, but your father... He is stubborn, and as you know he has a past with dragons. He most likely will have me executed on the spot if I go back now." I stated, frowning.

"He wouldn't. You are his friend and you are family to me. I know you were unable to stay while I was young but I never stopped seeing you as family."

 

The red haired elleth I had seen in Mirkwood came over and looked at me, holding out a hand. 

"My name is Anastasia," I said, smiling in relief.

 

"I know, I am Tauriel. You know, I do not believe the king hates you. He may be in shock but the way he spoke of you so fondly I highly doubt he could ever truly hold any hatred towards you. You could probably stab him and he would still care about you."

 

I nodded, wanting to believe her but not being able to. I waved at them both before sitting down to watch Phantom play with the children who all had smiles on their faces. Much to my dismay, an elf rode up on a white horse, stopping in front of Legolas and Tauriel who then beckoned me over.

 

"Prince Legolas, your father has orders for your return to Mirkwood along with Anastasia."

 

My heart dropped.

 

"Come on Tauriel," Legolas sighed, walking to the elven rider.

 

I started towards Phantom who'd heard the conversation and was now looking at me questioningly.

 

'Maybe the elves could help heal you. I can give you a ride there,' he said.

 

"My lord... Tauriel is banished."

 

I stumbled back over to the elves, pain ripping through my torso as I did so

 

"Tell my father that if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." Legolas stated.

 

I smiled proudly at the elf prince who grinned in response. The elf messenger then turned to me.

 

"And you?"

 

Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain all looked at me sadly.

 

"Please don't leave," Tilda pleaded, running to me and grabbing my hand.

 

Bain and Sigrid also came over, followed by their father, and stood by me. The children had pleading looks on their faces. Looking at Phantom, I saw him staring at me as the children played around him. I had no idea what Thranduil would do if we ever saw each other again... Hopefully that would not happen. I smiled at the family around me before looking back to the messenger.

 

"Remind Thranduil that I already told him that I would not bother him again, nor will I return to Mirkwood. I will not leave my friends." I stated.

 

"Tell him she is injured," Legolas added quickly to my dismay.

 

The elf nodded before riding away. It's not like Thranduil would care that I was hurt. The three kids around me cheered before pulling me away from Bard over to Phantom.

 

 

"What now?" I asked Bard, finally escaping the group of children.

 

"We must find shelter. We will travel to the abandoned city Dale and stay there." Bard said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

I placed a few of the younger children onto Phantom, as they would not be able to handle the amount of walking it would take to arrive in Dale. Phantom forced me to climb on as well due to my ribs, but the pain of a child's arm around my waist was almost worse than walking.

 

We all followed Bard and I noticed that Legolas and Tauriel had slipped away on horseback. I did not question it, they would return soon. When we reached Dale, everyone was sent to find shelter and start a few fires for warmth. Phantom helped with that by blasting the dry sticks with lightning, setting them alight.

 

I looked at the mountain to see that the braziers were lit. I gave my cloak to the boy that had stepped on Mr. Slimeball's foot earlier before hobbling to the entrance of the mountain, hoping to see my dwarves and hobbit alive and well. Before I could call out to the dwarves, Bilbo himself opened what was left of the gate (which was practically nothing). Inside, the dwarves were gathering large stones and blocking off the entrance block by block.

 

 

"Did you see the drake fighting Smaug? I saw it land with the people of Laketown. Any idea of who may have been on it Anastasia?" Thorin asked me, raising an eyebrow.

 

'Phantom, come.'

 

The drake arrived only a few seconds later, poking his head above the wall.

 

'Hello Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.' Phantom said, bowing his head slightly to the dwarf.

 

"So it was you." Thorin spat.

 

I nodded, not looking into his eyes for fear of what he may think of me. 

 

"You should've told me about that thing," he gestured to Phantom.

 

"I did not because I was afraid. Gandalf already knew of Phantom before we left the Shire."

 

"That bastard! Very well. Leave here now." Thorin said coldly.

 

My eyes widened as he turned toward me with an axe. Bilbo stepped in front of me bravely, making me look down at him.

 

"Bilbo-"

 

"No! Thorin, she signed the contract remember? So you are stuck with her until this whole thing is over."

 

"It is over. We have reclaimed the mountain. Smaug is dead."

 

"Yes, but you do not yet have the Arkenstone which is what you truly wish to have. Thorin, you wouldn't be alive right now, nor would any of us, if Anastasia hadn't helped kill Smaug with Phantom. Have you forgotten you owe her your life?!" Bilbo stated.

 

The dwarven King looked up at me with clouded eyes. The Thorin I knew would not kick me out.. Or so I hoped.

 

"Fine, she may stay. Only because I owe her my life twice over. One has already been overturned by her keeping the drake from us. But Bilbo, keep an eye on her. If she does anything against us it is on your share of the treasure." Thorin stated, walking away to get more stone.

 

"You may leave, Phantom. Please go tell Bard where I've gone." I said, turning away from the drake.

 

'And tell him the king's mind is clouded by dragon sickness.' I added.

 

'Alright,' he said through my mind before leaving.

 

"Aye Lassie. You have some explaining to do." Balin stated.

 

"I'll explain when this is all over. Apparently you all have to build a stone pile to block the gate," I said, narrowing my eyes.

 

The dwarves sighed and went to grab more stones. I turned to Bilbo before dragging him down a small hallway, forcing myself to ignore the pain of my ribs. 

 

"Okay so first, you're going to tell me about that ring. Second, you are going to tell me where the Arkenstone is-"

 

"I don't know anything about the Arke-"

 

"Don't lie to me Bilbo. And lastly, why has Thorin gone mad?" I asked.

 

"I found the ring in the goblin tunnels in the possession of a creature named Gollem. It turns me invisible but seems to call for me to put it on all the time. Quite unnerving really. Thorin has gone mad looking for the Arkenstone."

 

"Why don't you give it to him?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

 

"I don't have it!"

 

I raised an eyebrow and the hobbit sighed before pulling a bright, glowing stone out of his pocket. The Arkenstone. He let me examine it before placing it back inside his pocket.

 

"I do not give it to him because I fear it will only make him worse." Bilbo said.

 

"You are quite intelligent Bilbo. You are correct, it would only make the sickness worse." I stated, ruffling the hobbit's hair before returning to the gate and watching as the last stone was placed.

 

I collapsed and simply stayed on the ground, pondering what would become of the people of Laketown. A certain hobbit came and sat beside me silently.

 

"Why do I get the feeling Thorin is not going to give the people of Laketown their money?" I asked, sighing as I stared at the ceiling.

 

"Because he most likely is not." Bilbo replied.

 

I nodded and glanced down at him only to see that he was already looking at me. 

 

 

"You're hurt," he said.

 

 

"How observant of you. What gave it away?" I laughed, only to cough violently for a moment.

 

 

"You know Bilbo, this was quite an adventure. I'm glad you came."

 

"Not sure if it was worth it. So far the end result is my friend going mad with dragon sickness." Bilbo replied bitterly.

 

"I don't think that is all of it. The Arkenstone alone clouded the mind of Thorin's grandfather." I stated.

 

The hobbit looked up at me curiously, motioning for me to continue.

 

"Thror was the reason Smaug came to this mountain in the first place. His greed attracted the dragon. He brought about the deaths of many of his people. He was not always like that. The Arkenstone slowly drove him mad with power, he thought of it as a way to make him supreme ruler. Ha! Even had the Elvenking Thranduil himself pay homage to him. I was there that day. Thror had gotten his hands on the starlight gems that Thranduil is so desperate for. They were once in the Woodland Realm, I do not know when or how they were lost but somehow the dwarves got their hands on them. Thror, being greedy, did not return the gems to the elves even though he knew what they were. Instead, he taunted Thranduil. The day he invited Thranduil to visit was the day the alliance between Erebor and the elves was broken by the elvenking himself." I stopped, taking a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry, I talk too much." I mumbled.

 

"No, it's quite alright. The story is quite interesting, please continue."

 

"Thror had a dwarf holding a chest with the gems inside of it. Thranduil, knowing the gems were the heirlooms of the elves and happy that they were not lost like we had once thought, walked over to the chest and reached out for the necklace.... Only to have the chest be snapped shut before he could do anything. The dwarf king even laughed at Thranduil's shocked expression! The elvenking has despised dwarves ever since. Anyways, make sure you do not give Thorin that stone. We do not need him to get any worse." I stated, finishing the story there.

 

"Well, that explains why Thranduil locked them in their dungeons." Bilbo said.

 

I laughed at the memory and smiled at the hobbit. My happiness was stolen however, when Phantom contacted me. I had not even realized that it was starting to get light out.

 

'Bard is worried about you but understands that you had to leave. He hopes you will return soon... Also, someone here requests your presence.'

 

'Who?' I asked, dreading the answer.

 

'Thranduil.'

 

There goes my day. I did NOT want to go get yelled at and possibly killed by a king. Not happening. 

 

'Tell him I decline. Phantom, if he tries to harm you, warn me.'

 

'I do not think you have to worry about that. The elvenking has had plenty of chances to harm me and has not tried yet. He seems to be acting civil enough. He also has brought medical supplies for your wounds.'

 

'That does not mean he will not kill me on the spot when he sees me.' I replied.

 

'One other thing, Thranduil has brought an army with him. They plan to attack the mountain if Thorin refuses to hand over the starlight gems. It seems as though the villagers of Laketown may join the elves if Thorin does not give them their money.'

 

Well that wasn't going to happen. Please tell me someone can knock some sense into Thorin before this is over. 

 

"Anastasia."

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 

"Yes Thorin?" 

 

"I'm glad you're safe," he choked out, pulling me into a tight hug.

 

I fought the pain and allowed the embrace to continue for a moment before pulling away.

 

"So-"

 

I was cut off by him dragging me down to his level and crashing his lips into mine roughly. Before I could push him off, he shoved me back against the nearest wall. The pain that shot up my spine as I hit the stone was enough to cause my vision to go black. My body fell limp and hit the ground as my consciousness escaped me.


	7. Anastasia Is VERY Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry for the drama)

I sat at the top of the makeshift wall that had been built out of the rubble, looking out upon the peaceful city of Dale..... Haha.... No. I was looking down on an army of elves positioned in the city. Of course, resting on a white elk was Thranduil. Were they really going to just kill us? I suppose it would make their lives easier. I saw Phantom pacing behind Dale, barely visible.

 

'So what's their plan?' I asked the drake.

 

'Bard plans to try and talk to Thorin in order to get what the elves and Laketown are owed.' Phantom replied.

 

'There is no way Thorin will part with a single coin! I'm telling you, the dwarf has gone mad. At this rate we will all be dead, slaughtered by elves!' I groaned.

 

'I know. It would be best for you if you come back when the negotiations fail. Preferably earlier so you can be tended to.'

 

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked, pulling me out of my conversation.

 

"We are all dead. Thranduil has brought an army and it seems as though the people of Laketown are on his side in this. They are going to try to negotiate with Thorin in order to get what treasure they are owed by him." I stated.

 

The hobbits expression fell a bit.

 

"You never know, Thorin might come to his senses." Bilbo said with a smile.

 

"I think it is great that you are loyal to your friends Bilbo, but I doubt Thorin wil consider parting with his precious treasure."

 

We sat in silence as Bard himself rode up on his horse, a grim expression on his face. The corners of his mouth tilted up the slightest bit when his eyes met mine. I could not return the smile, for I feared what was to come. Thorin was the most stubborn dwarf I have ever met. Speak of the devil, he and the other dwarves joined Bilbo and I.

 

"Why does the king lock himself inside his kingdom like a robber in his hole?" Bard questioned.

 

"Perhaps because he is expecting to be robbed!" Thorin snapped.

 

I sighed and stared out at Dale where I could see the survivors of Laketown along with an army of Mirkwood elves. It was an army against only a few of us. I hoped Thorin would see reason. I watched in silence as Thorin spoke with Bard through the rubble at the bottom of the gate. Holding my breath, I listened intently. 

 

'The elvenking still wishes to speak with you.' Phantom said, sighing.

 

'How many times must he ask to speak with me? I do not wish to ever speak to him again, he will only use my words against me when he sets me on trial to be executed! Tell him to get it through his head, I don't want to talk to him.'

 

'That will only anger him more. Are you sure that is what you wish to say?' Phantom asked.

 

'Positive.'

 

'Alright. Stay safe.'

 

'I will, you as well.'

 

Phantom cut the connection and I looked down in time to see, and hear, the end off the negotiation.

 

"Will you have peace, or war?" Bard asked.

 

"I will have war!" Thorin replied.

 

"You fool," I muttered, holding my aching torso.

 

Bard looked at me helplessly just as I did to him before angrily punching one of the rocks and going back to his horse. I waved to him sadly as he rode off back to Dale, telling the Elvenking something before going back into the city. I knew there was no way we could stand against an army of elves, especially in the state I am in. I didn't even know if I wanted to. I did not wish for war, or Thorin's death, no matter how mad the dwarf king had become. Was it too much to want peace? I watched as the dwarves prepared for battle, dressing in heavy armor and wielding axes and swords. In the middle of it all, I dragged Bilbo over to me into a quiet hallway, beckoning for him to follow. The hobbit did so without question and we stopped where the dwarves would not hear us.

 

"Bilbo, I have an idea on how to stop this battle." I whispered.

 

"How?"

 

"We must bring Bard and Thranduil the Arkenstone. Thorin treasures that beyond all else, he will surely stop this madness if it were to be returned to him."

 

The hobbit nodded with a small smile.

 

"When are we going?" he asked.

 

"Tonight. We will use the cover of darkness."

 

The hobbit nodded and walked back to the dwarves who were still preparing for battle. I scoffed. There was no way they would win this battle. They were sorely outnumbered. This was a suicide mission. Speaking of suicide missions, what will Thorin think if he finds out Bilbo and I betrayed him? I also knew that I was walking into danger, for I was going to have to speak with a certain elvenking. If he did not choose to kill me first, I would consider asking for supplies to tend my wounds.

 

I smiled, seeing a bit of the old Thorin return as he gave Bilbo a shirt of Mithral. However, it faded again when I heard him say that he thought one of his kin had the Arkenstone and was keeping it from him. Directly after that, Bilbo headed to me and we snuck out of the room before standing at the top of the 'wall'. Bilbo lowered himself down with a rope while I merely jumped down the distance, landing on my feet before collapsing in pain.

 

"Damn," I hissed, agony rushing through me like a tidal wave.

 

'What did you just do?' Phantom groaned.

 

'Something really stupid," I replied.

 

When the hobbit met me on the ground he used what strength he had to pull me to my feet. He allowed me to put my arm over his shoulder and we glanced at each other for reassurance before heading for Dale.

 

 

'Phantom, Bilbo and I are headed to Dale to negotiate.' I said as the hobbit and I hobbled to the city as quickly as possible. 

 

 

I was honestly shocked that we had not been shot at yet. When we arrived in the city, small fires were alight everywhere and the men of Laketown were preparing for battle. So they decided to join the elves. As we walked through the city we were stopped by a certain wizard.

 

"Anastasia! Bilbo!" Gandalf exclaimed.

 

"Hello Gandalf. We must speak to Lord Thranduil and Bard. There may be a way for us to stop this from becoming a battle!" I said, taking a sharp breath and pulling away from the support of the hobbit.

 

 

"Follow me." Gandalf said grimly.

 

Bilbo and I followed the grey wizard until we reached a large tent. I shivered slightly, hoping I was not going to enter only to be shot at or stabbed. Bilbo grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze before I pushed the flaps to the tent open and walked in tentatively, trying not to fall to the ground once more. The tent was fairly large, a small table sat in the center but otherwise was fairly empty. In front of me was Thranduil, sitting in a chair and talking to Bard. Bard immediately came over and hugged me tightly, a huge smile on his face.

 

 

"Please don't," I groaned, pushing him away weakly and gripping my stomach in pain.

 

I noticed a look of concern cross Thranduil's face while the man before me bowed his head in apology.

 

 

"I apologize, I forgot. I'm glad you returned. Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda missed you. They've been begging that drake to take them to you since the day you left! I'm surprised Phantom has not gotten angry and scared them off yet." Bard laughed.

 

 

I chuckled, imagining the three children asking Phantom to bring them to me. My laughter was soon cut short when Thranduil stalked over, his gaze hard. I refused to back down as the king stared straight into my eyes and reached towards my torso before thinking better of it and retracting his hand.

 

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

 

"First, I am tired of spending time with a suicidal dwarf. Second, I do not wish for any of the dwarves to die so Bilbo and I have come up with a way to stop this." I stated.

 

Bard looked back and forth between the elf and I, a confused expression plastered on his face. Rolling my eyes, I strolled over to stand by Bilbo only for my legs to fail me and send me tumbling to the floor. 

 

Thranduil reached out to grab me mid fall but I smacked his arm away and hit the floor hard. Hurt was evident in the king's features as I pulled myself to my feet and stood next to Bilbo as the hobbit took the Arkenstone from his pocket before setting it on the table. Gandalf and Bard stared at the gem in shock but Thranduil only glanced at it before returning his gaze to me as Bilbo wrapped an arm around my waist gently to hold me up.

 

 

"We came hoping that you could use this to bargain with Thorin. He treasures this stone above all else and will surely give you what you are owed for its return." I wheezed, my breath shortened.

 

Thranduil nodded before turning his cold glare to Bilbo.

 

"If I am not mistaken, you are the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeon from right under the noses of my guards." 

 

"They're fault for being drunk," I murmured.

 

Thranduil's eyes shot up to meet my brown ones. I shrugged as the hobbit spoke.

 

"I took it as my 14th of the treasure. Look, I know dwarves can be stubborn, rude, foolish, and not to mention with the worst manners you could ever imagine... But, I've grown quite fond of them, and would like to save them if I can" 

 

My lips curled upwards into a small smile at Bilbo's words. Thranduil and Bard nodded, agreeing to the plan. 

 

"Do you mind leaving for a bit so I can speak to Anastasia alone?" Thranduil asked, making my eyes widen in fear.

 

I looked at Bard and Gandalf pleadingly only to watch the old wizard drag Bard out of the tent. Bilbo followed closely behind, giving me a comforting grin. My breath hitched as the elvenking took a step closer to me, making me take a step back. Thranduil sighed before offering me a glass of wine.

 

"You of all people should know of my low tolerance for alcohol Thranduil, or have you forgotten?"

 

We both cringed at the memory and he set the glass back down in the small table.

 

"Will you allow me to tend to your wounds? If there is to be fight you won't survive in this state."

 

"Why do you randomly act as though you care about what happens to me?" I asked curiously.

 

 

"Why did you never tell me of the drake?" he sighed.

 

 

"I did not wish for you to hate me, although it would seem my wishes have not come true, for you surely hate me now that you know I am friends with a creature that so closely resembles the dragons you despise so much." I replied, slightly annoyed that he disregarded my question.

 

The King's eyes filled with rage and he strode towards me forcing me to stumble back until I could go no further. My eyes widened in fear as he raised a hand up. I was expecting him to smack me.

 

"I cannot believe that you kept such a secret from me!" he yelled, tilting his head down a bit and making his hot breath run over my face.

 

I was too terrified to speak... Or to realize the intimate position we were in. Thranduil's gaze softened and he leaned his head down towards mine, our lips almost touching. I shoved him away, thinking of this as some kind of sick joke. The king's eyes darkened along with his facial expression and he shifted nervously.

 

"Do not think you can toy with my emotions Thranduil. The only thing you feel towards me is hatred so do not try and pretend otherwise." I shouted.

 

"Who are you to tell me about what I feel? My feelings towards you have never changed nor will they ever do so in the future."

 

I scoffed. This was a joke. He was going to get close to me, so I would suffer more the day he killed me.

 

"It is easier to just say that what you feel towards me is hatred. Think about it! What have I ever done for, or to you that would make you feel anything positive towards me? I abandoned you and Legolas when your wife died. I crossed through your lands with a group of dwarves, causing you, your son, and the captain of the guard to have to fight off orcs and nearly getting you killed in the process. I'm stubborn and not at all gracious or kind to you, nor do I ever respect you as a king like I should. And lastly I kept a drake from you for Valar's sake. I'm rude, stubborn, think of no one but myself, anger easily, and I do not think before acting or speaking " I listed off.

 

"You were there when I needed comfort. And those traits you listed, are just a few of the many things I love about you." he stated, making me narrow my eyes.

 

"I refuse to believe that a heartless monster like you could feel anything towards me," I growled.

 

Thranduil's face fell and he looked up at me. Vulnerability was clear in his eyes as his scar began to show, making me instantly regret my words.

 

"So that is what you think me to be?" he chuckled. 

 

His eyes, well, the eye that was not white, betrayed him. It was as though I was looking into his very soul. His eyes were full of sadness and rapidly disappearing shock. They seemed to be watering but Thranduil quickly lowered his head, allowing his hair fall over his face like a curtain that shielded it from my view. His body was shaking violently as I walked close to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. The king went rigid before shoving my hand off of him and lifting his head, showing the few tears that were flowing from his eyes. I wondered if anyone else had ever seen him cry.

 

"Thranduil I didn't-"

 

"Leave." he rasped.

 

"I did not-"

 

"leave! You were right. I'm a heartless monster and I despise you!" Thranduil shouted.

 

My eyes widened but I straightened my composure and walked out of the tent where Bard was standing. The bowman grabbed my arm. He must have heard everything. I pulled my arm away from him before running off through the town, doing my best to fight the pain.

 

"Anastasia, wait!" he exclaimed.

 

I made it out of Dale before collapsing next to Phantom, tears streaking down my cheeks. The drake pulled me close to him with his tail before wrapping a wing around me. 

 

'What happened?' Phantom asked.

 

"Thranduil... He hates me."

 

 

A/N: Dramaaaaaaaa


	8. Thorin's Cousin to the Rescue... Or Not?

(Anastasias POV) 

 

 

Bilbo returned to the dwarves last night, after waiting for one of Thranduil's healers to wrap my ribs. I watched him leave and did not stop him. He had implored me to join him but I refused telling him I'd only stick around until the battle was resolved, for there was no reason for me to stay. He told me he would either see me later or at the Shire. I did not have the heart to tell him I would not be returning to the Shire when this was over, at least not right away. I needed some time to think and just be alone. Perhaps I would set out for Rivendelle. Elrond always offered me a room and the elven city was quite peaceful. No one could trouble me there and I had to pick up Legend anyways. 

 

So here I was, sitting atop Phantom and watching the scene before me play out from the left side of the elven army, far enough away to not get involved but close enough for me to make out what they were saying. Thorin had seen me and given me a look of disgust. I sighed. I was not going to take part in this battle for gold. It seemed stupid to me that Thorin would keep the treasure from Laketown. The very town he was responsible for destroying by awakening the dragon in the first place.

 

 

"This is so stupid." I muttered.

 

'It would seem that the dwarf king pays no heed to the fact that they will be killed quickly if a battle does break out. Sometimes I do not understand how any of the races' minds work.' Phantom replied.

 

My eyes narrowed as Thorin shot an arrow that hit the ground before Thranduil's elk's feet, making it stop in its tracks. I was not worried about the king or anything... Just did not wish for the elk to get hurt! 

 

'Don't lie to yourself." Phantom said.

 

'Im not lying.' I replied.

 

'Suuuurrreee.'

 

'Must we do this now?' I asked, exasperated at the drake's responses. Couldn't he keep inside his own head?

 

'I heard that.'

 

'Ughhh.' I groaned

 

'That too.' 

 

If drakes could smirk I'm sure Phantom would be doing just that right now. 

 

'Just hush so I can listen!' 

 

Phantom luckily did so, just in time for me to hear Thranduil speak.

 

"Payment for your debt has been offered... And accepted."

 

"What are you talking about?" Thorin growled.

 

Bard raised the Arkenstone into the air, displaying it for Thorin. The dwarves were in outrage, at least all but Thorin.

 

"Thieves!" Kili yelled.

 

"It is a ruse. The stone is a fake!" Thorin stated calmly.

 

I was about to argue and tell him that it was I who brought the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. There was no way I was going to let Bilbo take the blame. As soon as I opened my mouth, the hobbit spoke from next to the dwarves.

 

"It is not a fake. I brought it to them and took it as my one fourteenth of the treasure." Bilbo stated.

 

"Why would you do that?!"

 

"Because, you've changed, Thorin! The dwarf I knew would never go back on his word, he would never doubt the loyalty of his kin! He would not force himself upon an innocent woman who has done nothing but sacrifice herself for her friends," the hobbit continued.

 

Thranduil's eyes shot to me in worry as Bilbo spoke, as if begging me to say that it wasn't true. I gave a weak smile in response before averting my gaze. Thorin said something I could not quite hear. I didn't have to. Thorin shoved Ori out of the way and grabbed Bilbo by the front of his shirt, leaning him against the small blockage of the wall. He was going to throw him over.

 

"Stop!" I yelled.

 

Thorin completely ignored me. Gandalf also started to speak as he appeared in front of the army in between Thranduil and Bard, however he was not heard over the commotion on the wall.

 

'Can you get them to be quiet?' I asked Phantom.

 

'It would be my pleasure.' he replied.

 

I covered my ears, knowing what was to come. The drake reared his head back before letting out a deep, ear-splitting roar that seemed to shake the very ground beneath us. All eyes were now on us as everyone below, and the dwarves, held their heads in pain. I didn't blame them, my ears were ringing as well. I shrunk back a little, uncomfortable under everyone's gazes. Gandalf was the first to snap back to reality.

 

"Now, I would like my burglar back unharmed," the wizard ordered.

 

"Let him go," one of the dwarves above said, pulling Thorin away from Bilbo who coughed a bit and fell back on the inside of the wall safely.

 

I rubbed Phantom's back thoughtfully as the little hobbit climbed down the wall with a rope safely and stood next to Gandalf. Both the wizard and the hobbit looked at Phantom and I gratefully. Gandalf beckoned me over. Phantom placed his tail in a position in which I could simply climb down it carefully and that is what I did, using the spikes as a ladder. When I reached the ground, Gandalf came to stand by me, hobbit at his side as Bard and Thorin spoke. 

 

"Something's up." I stated.

 

"Yes, I do not believe that even in this state Thorin would be foolish enough to try and fight an army with his small group." Gandalf replied.

 

I heard a loud horn sound from behind us and spun on my heel. Phantom snarled as a dwarven army appeared at the top of the small hill, led by a red bearded dwarf riding some sort of... Pig? The elven army spun around and slowly marched to stand before the dwarven one.

 

"Dain Ironfoot. Thorin's cousin." the wizard muttered.

 

" I do not wish to take part in a battle between dwarves, elves and men. I do not even know which side I should take if I was going to. Mithrandir, tell me you can convince Dain to stop this madness!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

 

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know if I can. Between the two cousins... I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two."

 

'So that's that then.' Phantom stated.

 

'Yep. There might be a way to stop this. I don not think the dwarves want to cross a drake. It is up to you if you wish to take that risk.' I stated.

 

'Let's do it. What's life without a little risk?'

 

 

'Boring,' I smirked.

 

 

I managed to clamber back onto Phantom's back with help from him.

 

"What are you planning to do?" Bilbo asked.

 

"You'll see," I replied grimly.

 

Phantom then took off and hovered between the two armies, flapping his wings slowly to keep adrift and not squash anyone below.

 

'Dain Ironfoot. Your cousin owes these people some of the treasure. The people of Laketown especially, for he gave them his word. I do not wish for bloodshed, I hope you will see that your cousin is not himself.' Phantom stated directly at Dain and I, so that only the two of us could hear.

 

"Leave and you shall be spared. Or better yet, talk to your cousin and convince him to give these people what they are owed." I yelled down at him.

 

"And why would I trust a drake and a she elf?" Dain yelled back.

 

"You do not have to trust us. You just have to listen and think of the consequences. However strong you are, do you really wish to stand against a drake after your people lost so much to Smaug so long ago?" I questioned.

 

The dwarf did not answer right away. Instead he motioned for his army to draw their weapons.

 

"If we are to die... Then so be it! I will die knowing I was smart enough not to succumb to the lies of an elf and her tamed pet drake!" Dain exclaimed.

 

I literally facepalmed. Right there at that very moment I facepalmed in the center of what was to become a battlefield.

 

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." I muttered.

 

Phantom was not nearly as calm. The drake was not happy about being called a pet. Before the dwarves charged, he blasted a bolt of lightning that hit the ground directly in front of Dain.

 

"Phantom. I do not wish to be a part of this." I begged.

 

The drake nodded and I looked down at Thranduil before Phantom started to turn around so we could fly off and watch from a distance. This was not a battle I was needed in. Before the dwarves reached the elves, yet another horn sounded, sending a shiver down my spine. This one was an Orc horn. Giant worms came up from the ground, creating large tunnels before falling back into the ground.

 

"Where did those come from?" I groaned.

 

'They were most likely always there.' Phantom replied as a large army of orcs came up from within the tunnels.

 

 

"Annndddd now there's them." I said.

 

Half of the dwarven army went to intercept the orcs while the elves stood rigid. Phantom landed and I shouted at Thranduil.

 

"Thranduil, this is madness!" I yelled as the dwarves locked their shields together to stop the orc army coming from the elven army's right. 

 

The king looked at me, his glare softening as he did. He gave me a nod and ordered his men to help the dwarves. The elves jumped over the dwarven shield wall and intercepted the orcs. Thranduil then looked back at me, opening his mouth to speak only for me to raise my hand up, stopping him.

 

"Let's go help." I said to Phantom, ignoring the elvenking's presence. 

 

'Of course.'

 

"Drop me off where there are many orcs. I'll be of more use on the ground than I will be with you." 

 

'But you will not be as safe. Can you not simply shoot the orcs from atop my back?' he asked, allowing Thranduil to listen in and making me give him a stern look.

 

"Fine. But only until I run out of arrows. After that I will join the army one the ground."

 

'But-'

 

"Phantom. I will not sit around on you safely watching people die when I could be doing something about it. You know how's much I despise pointless deaths." I said with finality evident in my tone.

 

Phantom huffed before spreading his large wings, ready to take to the air once again.

 

"Wait!" Thranduil called.

 

I simply ignored him and had Phantom fly off. If he hated me, shouldn't the feeling be mutual? Why do I not despise him and kill him now? I groaned and drew my bow, shooting down countless orcs as Phantom electrocuted many more. Even so, the Orc army did not seem to be shrinking. It was not long before I ran out of arrows. When Phantom flew low through a group of orcs, knocking them into the air with his tail, I jumped to the ground and started fighting with both of my swords. The one that always decided to return to me was glowing brighter than ever. 

If I managed to survive this, I wanted to find out more about the mysterious blade. It almost seemed like we had a chance... That is, until Azog changed the shape of the strange flag-like contraption he had on top of the rocks he was standing on, and more orcs appeared along with a large group of what I believed to be cave trolls.

The new group was headed to Dale. So that was their plan. Attack us on two fronts so there is no way for us to win. Hmm. I ran to the city along with the group of men from Laketown and the remains of the elven army which I was happy to see included Thranduil.

 

 

'Anastasia, turn around!' Phantom cried...

 

I jumped slightly, causing the Orc blade that had been aimed for my heart slice my right arm instead. Great, that was my dominant hand. I killed the Orc and continued to fight, putting my old sword away and switching the glowing one to my left hand. I continued killing the orcs until I was nearly stabbed once again, which Phantom took as a sign to remove me from the battle. I was picked up by his front right paw (a/n: idk what the heck it's called tbh) before he killed the group of orcs around me and began to fly away.

 

"Phantom! We can't just leave them!" I shouted.

 

'I cannot let you get killed!' Phantom stated, somehow speaking calmly.

 

It was at that moment I saw Thranduil fighting alone, surrounded by orcs. Bodies of orcs laid piled around him but still more came. There was no one in the area to help him. Phantom still kept flying.

 

"I will not leave them to die!" I shouted, struggling in the drake's grip.

 

I do not understand why I was struggling to save someone that hates me. I do not know if I ever will understand. All that matters is the fact I could not just let Thranduil die. Why? Why could I not just let him die? I punched Phantoms paw as hard as I could before twisting out of his grasp. I most likely irritated my already broken ribs in the process, for a sudden sharp pain started in my ribcage. My feet hit the ground roughly, making me stumble a few steps before drawing my sword and fighting alongside Thranduil who looked shocked at my sudden appearance.

 

"It's not safe here, your injured!" the elvenking exclaimed.

 

"Less talking, more fighting." I stated.

 

We continued fighting for a while before Phantom tried coming to get me again, only for me to jump behind a building and cause the drake to have to swoop back up into the sky to avoid crashing. I got back to Thranduil in time to kill yet another orc.

 

"How many of these things are there?" I wheezed, holding my right arm for a second.

 

I sighed as another Orc decided it had a death wish andI ame up to me. As I was busy fighting it, I saw Thranduil fighting an orc as well, but he did not see the Orc coming up on his left side. Was he truly blind in that eye? That meant...

 

"No!" I shouted, jumping away from the orc I was fighting and blocking the blade of the orc to Thranduil's left just before it could hit the king.

 

The good thing was that I blocked it. The bad thing was the Orc I had previously been fighting managed to get behind me and stab me in the chest before Thranduil could warn me.

 

"'Anastasia!"' Thranduil and Phantom both yelled as I fell to the ground.

 

I struggled to keep my eyes open as Thranduil knelt down beside me and picked me up off the ground slightly. I failed, and my eyes closed for the last time as I died in the elvenking's arms. 

 

(3rd Person POV)

 

Thranduil sat over Anastasia's body, begging her to wake up. The king was hoping this was all a dream. Phantom roared in anger before annihilating a large group of orcs and landing beside the elf king, not caring about destroying the buildings.

 

"Why? Why does this happen to everyone I care about," Thranduil whispered, leaning Anastasia's head up towards his.

 

The elleth had died thinking that he hated her. She had died for him. Thranduil cried softly before leaning down so his lips met her cold ones. 

 

"I never got to tell her.." 

 

'Tell her what?' Phantom asked rather calmly which infuriated the elf king.

 

"I- I love her." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END!!!


	9. Mental Problems (to the Extreme)

(Thranduil's POV) (might as well.)

 

Anastasia was dead because I was not quick enough to save her. All around me lay bodies of my kin, and the body of the elleth I had fallen for a long time ago. I was in shock, barely able to stand as I killed the last two orcs swiftly. I barely remembered doing so. The battle against the orcs was costing us too many lives with too little results. Feren, one of my chief lieutenants soon came up to me as I stared at the dead bodies in silence.

 

"My Lord?" he asked questioningly.

 

"Tell everyone to withdraw. We will take no further part in this battle." I replied coldly, sheathing my sword and waiting as Feren blew his horn.

 

The remainder of my army was very small. I chose not to think on who was missing too closely. As we walked through the city, we were met with no resistance. We were almost to the edge of the city when I saw a flash of red hair and an elleth landed directly in front of me. 

 

"Anastasia?" I whispered.

 

But it was not her. It was former captain of the guard, Tauriel. The foolish elfling had an arrow pointed at me.

 

"You will go no further. You will not turn away," she stated.

 

"Enough elvish blood has been spent. Now get out of my way."

 

My sword was now in my hand and my eyes were narrowed as I glared at the elf who refused to back down.

 

"The dwarves will die!" she exclaimed.

 

"Yes, they will die. Today. Tomorrow-"

 

"You think your life to be worth more than theirs," the elleth said in disbelief.

 

I did not reply.

 

"There is no love left in you," she hissed.

 

"Your love for that dwarf is not real." I said, turning the focus of the conversation to her as Anastasia's beautiful eyes came to mind.

 

Before she could speak, I swung me sword and snapped her bow in two before pointing it at the elleth herself. I was unable to kill her when Legolas stepped between us.

 

"If you are going to harm Tauriel then you will have to kill me." my son claimed.

 

I would never understand his foolish love for a lowly elleth like Tauriel, but then again, no one would understand a king's love for an elleth that wasn't even part of a kingdom. My sword dropped a little and Gandalf rode over to us.

 

"The dwarves are going to be overrun! We must warn them," Gandalf said.

 

"Then by all means, warn them." I stated, walking off.

 

"Thranduil!" the wizard called.

 

I simply ignored him and kept walking, though I paused when that hobbit, Bilbo was his name, said he was going to warn the dwarves. Shaking my head, I continued walking.

 

(A/n: *sigh* I feel bad about killing Anastasia. Sorry if it seems like she's back way too soon. I didn't want to bring her back in this chapter but, tbh I ran out of ideas. Also, I hope how Anastasia just so happens to live make sense (c'mon, who ever dies for real in FANFICS.. Nvm don't answer that, I've read a few where the main character dies but not many. Ok IMMA stop talking now.)

 

(Anastasia's POV)

 

'Now what?' I asked Phantom.

 

'We need to get your body to Lord Elrond. There is a chance he can mend it.' he replied.

 

Okay I had to say, looking at my 'dead' body was almost as weird as me sharing a body with a drake.

 

'Sooo, how am I still alive again?' I asked, causing Phantom to sigh.

 

'Your mind panicked when you were stabbed and fled into mine. It's rare for this to happen among my own species, and unheard of happening between a drake and an elf. I thought you were dead.'

 

I felt sad for some reason.

 

'Phantom, your emotions are kinda, you know, in the wrong place. Should I be feeling the same things you are?'

 

'I apologize. And yes, that is basically how this works. We can have separate emotions but the other's emotions will be felt by both. At least, that is what I've heard.' Phantom informed.

 

'Great. This is gonna be confusing. Also, one more question... How do we move?" I asked.

 

'That would be a good question.'

 

'So basically, you don't know?'

 

'Not a clue.'

 

I sighed, well, we sighed? This is way too confusing. I tried thinking about what it's felt like to be a drake and in seconds, I could feel the rubble beneath my... Claws?

 

'I think we have it. Try moving.. Our.. Wings,' Phantom said.

 

And that is what I did. I felt Phantom's mind retreat a bit as I took over, experimentally flapping our wings carefully.

 

'It worked!' I exclaimed.

 

'How did you manage to take control of the body?'

 

'I just imagined being you and somehow it worked.' I said, thinking about how abnormal that sounded.

 

I retreated my consciousness as Phantom then took over, grabbed my limp body, and rose into the air. I felt the breeze against my- Phantom's- OUR nose as we flew.

 

'This is the strangest thing I've ever done.' I informed the drake who nodded his- my- ugh OUR head in response.

 

We circled over Dale and I saw yet another Orc army approaching the rocks Azog had been standing on.

 

'We have to help!' I exclaimed, unconsciously taking over.

 

I flapped our wings frantically as we started to drop, only to have Phantom save us at the last minute.

 

'Alright but do not do that while we are in the air. I don't want to crash.' he scolded.

 

We turned towards the army only to see that our help really wasn't needed. The Eagles were flying over the orcs, killing them. Radagast was riding one of them and I saw the white eagle that had helped me escape the fire and Azog. I raised my hand to wave to her... Wait. Oops. I felt our right wing move up slightly as if I was waving, then we fell once again. Phantom stopped our fall once more and snorted before electrocuting some of the orcs below. Even Beorn was fighting in the form of a bear. It wasn't long before we decided they could handle the orcs and flew off to see Elrond.

 

'You should've listened when I asked you to stay with me." Phantom stated.

 

'When do I ever listen?'

 

His response was a sigh as he continued to speed us towards Rivendell. Feeling my body in our front paw was way too strange in my opinion. It didn't take long to get there. I was always going to be amazed at Phantom's speed. When we landed, Phantom was careful to set down my body before landing as to not crush me. Landing softly, our claws touched the ground right outside of Rivendelle. We were shot at by a few frightened guards but payed them no heed as the arrows would not pierce us. 

 

"Stop," a familiar voice yelled to the guards before stepping in front of them.

 

'Lindir,' I greeted happily, connecting with his mind as I could not speak aloud while in this body.

 

The elf looked baffled.

 

"Anastasia?"

 

'Yes. I'm in a bit of a complicated situation," I said, gesturing at my body.

 

"How?" he asked.

 

'Let me explain it in front of Elrond as well. I do not wish to tell the story twice.'

 

"How am I to know that it is really you?"

 

'You don't. You're just going to have to trust me, my friend.' I stated.

 

Lindir nodded before turning around. He didn't have to do anything, in fact, Elrond had already exited Rivendell.

 

'Elrond!' I shouted happily through his mind.

 

"What in Valar's name is going on here?" Lord Elrond questioned, gesturing at Phantlm and I before gesturing to my lifeless body.

 

'And now it's time to explain. Phantom is going to have to help me on some of this for I still don't really understand it. I was fighting against orcs near Erebor-'

 

"Orcs?"

 

'Yes,' I stated, exasperated as I spoke through Lindir, Elrond, and Phantom's mind.

 

'She got herself stabbed because she didn't listen to me when I told her to stay with me.' Phantom said, pointing at my body with a single talon.

 

'Pretty much. For some reason, because I could already speak to Phantom here mentally, my mind decided to take a vacation and go into his body while in panic.' I finished.

 

Elrond looked completely baffled.

 

'Wipe the wierd look off your face. It doesn't suit you. We were hoping you could help with my body so I can, you know, have it back.' I said.

 

"And how are you planning to re-enter your own body?" Elrond asked.

 

'I-I don't know,' I said glumly.

 

'There is a way I can force you out of my body. But there are no promises your mind will actually make it to your own body,' Phantom informed.

'

Alright. But Elrond... Is there any way you can help fix... That?' I asked, gesturing at my broken body.

 

"I will try, but I expect a full explanation on why you knew a drake in the first place when this is all over," the elf said.

 

Elrond slowly walked over to my body, a bit wary of the drake that was both me and Phantom standing a few feet away. He picked me, well, my body up and started walking back to the palace.

 

"You should know, I have never worked on someone who is already dead. This should be quite interesting," he called over his shoulder.

 

I heard him tell the guards not to speak a word of what they saw to anyone before leaving Phantom and I with Lindir.

 

"Well, your back at least. Sort of." Lindir smiled.

 

'Haha, I hope you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily.'

 

"One can only hope," he joked.

 

'I hope you do realize that at the moment I am a drake and, well, I don't know, about a hundred times larger than you,' I retorted.

 

I laughed at his nervous expression, unconsciously taking over the body from Phantom and making us fall over as I giggled. Lindir's face was priceless.

 

'Oh don't worry so much Lindir. I'm not going to eat you,' I laughed, getting up from the soft grass and letting Phantom take over once again.

 

"And what about the actual drake?"

 

'Phantom? Don't worry about him. He won't eat you either... Right Phantom?'

 

'I won't eat you, elfling.' Phantom promised.

 

A large amount of worry seemed to be swept off of Lindir's face as he smiled.

 

'Phantom, what now? Do we just wait around here or what?'

 

'I guess so. Not like we can go into Rivendell without knocking everything over anyway.' he replied.

 

'I think we should stay close by. But not directly next to the castle.' I said.

 

'Alright.'

 

"Someone will come tell you when Elrond is finished. Where will you be staying?" Lindir questioned.

 

'Most likely just at the top of that hill if you have to be able to get to us," Phantom answered, gesturing with a wing at a hill that had large enough rocks for us to stay behind without being seen by everyone.

 

It didn't really matter to me if they saw us but I'm sure the elves would not want to see a drake watching them throughout the day. Lindir nodded before waving goodbye and entering Rivendell. I let Phantom glide us over to the hill before sighing.

 

'I wonder how the dwarves and Bilbo are doing. I hope Thranduil made it through the fight.'

 

'You miss him." Phantom stated.

 

'Very much. However, even if I manage to get my body back I do not wish to go visit him.'

 

'Have you thought about what he said? He regrets saying he hates you. You should give him a chance and stay in Mirkwood for a while.'

 

'Phantom, you're thinking too far ahead. We don't even know if I am getting my body back. If I don't, I will just die like I'm supposed to. I will die once I have no body, for my consciousness will have nowhere to go.' I said sadly.

 

'Dont be so negative. Elrond is the best healer Middle Earth has to offer-' Phantom started, only to have me cut him off.

 

'Its not that I'm most worried about. What if my consciousness cannot find its way back to my body? I'm sorry for having you stay with me all these years. It must have been pretty boring. At least if I don't survive this you'll be-'

 

'I will be sad and not have any reason for my long life to continue. Think about it Anastasia. Where would I go? The lightning drakes have been eliminated, at least all but me. I cannot stay among elves, men, or dwarves, for none of them would accept the company of a drake. Do not think I regret staying with you all these years or that I did it out of guilt for that burn. I had nowhere to go and I wanted to have a friend, to not be a typical serpent who only wanted treasure.' he snarled.

 

If I had a body I would've bowed my head in shame.

 

'I also want you to be happy. So when you return to your body I am bringing you to Thranduil even if I have to do so by force.' the drake added.

 

'Why do you wish for me to visit him so badly?' I questioned.

 

'Because he makes you happy. Whether you want to admit it or not, I can often feel how you do through our bond. And not only that, you make him happy. His hardened heart needs someone like you in his life in order for him to be a good king. Thranduil obviously has feelings for you that go beyond friendship, you have just been too blind to see it! You love him as well so do not try to deny it.'

 

I withdrew from his mind and thought about my reply. Did Thranduil really love me? He said it after I was dead but- was it just spur of the moment? Then again, if he did not care for me he would never have been so angry that I left him and his son. Perhaps that was the reason he wanted to speak with me after finding out about Phantom as well as why he showed some emotion towards me while he was cold to others. When his wife died, he wished for me to help him raise his son. I thought it was because there weren't many choices of female elleths that would ask for nothing in return. I really was blind.

 

'Are you done thinking over there?' Phantom asked.

 

'That depends. I do believe that Thranduil loves me but I find it hard to believe I'll ever make it back to him. Also, who knows if it was just a small crush-' I was cut off by Phantom.

 

'Trust me, it was no small crush. I think most people know you also have feelings for the king.'

 

'Was I that obvious? Was he that obvious and I still missed it?' I groaned.

 

'Yes, to both.'

 

I groaned once again and stared down at a now dark Rivendell where I could see the room Elrond usually used for healing illuminated by candlelight.

 

'Maybe I will make it out of this,' I said thoughtfully.

 

'I truly believe you will. You are no weak elf Anastasia, with no weak mind. I believe your mind will find its way back to its rightful body.' Phantom replied.

 

'One can only hope,' I sighed as we looked up at the stars.


	10. Exasperation

(Phantom's POV)

 

 

It was quite unnerving to share a body with the elfling. I hope Elrond finishes soon as this is far too abnormal for my taste. Not only that, but we have also been stuck behind this pile of rocks for over a week! I wanted to go for a flight and stretch my wings, but I had a feeling we would crash because Anastasia is still learning how to keep herself from taking over. That would be a sight for the elves now wouldn't it? The last living drake dies while flying after crashing into the ground, officially causing the race's extinction. Not something that needed to become part of the historical books the elves enjoyed so much. 

 

'I wish Elrond would hasten. This is getting boring,' Anastasia groaned.

 

'My thoughts exactly,' I sighed, laying down on the soft grass and poking my- our- head over the rocks so we could look down upon Rivendell.

 

Not much had happened the past week and a half other than a few unlucky deer that had gotten comfortable and decided to get too close to me. At least my stomach was no longer pleading for food. Lindir had come up merely to visit a few times, and I began to wonder how long Anastasia has known him. 

 

The sky above us was beautiful, the sun was just starting to set. I sighed. Yet another day goes by as we sit here like a lump of rock. I wanted to know who survived that battle and I could tell that Anastasia was worried about the company. Especially that hobbit, Bilbo. She seems to be quite fond of the halfling. To be honest, I had thought of the hobbit as a kind man. He was willing to protect Anastasia even when he thought the enemy was me, which made me happy that he was friends with her. Not many were brave enough to confront a drake. I could not always protect her, which did not please me at all.

 

Maybe now she would no longer care whether or not people knew about me, at least some whom she trusted. Maybe I would no longer have to hide. It was a foolish hope, but there is always a chance I will one day be accepted.

 

'Can we go for a flight?' Anastasia asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

 

'Sure, as long as you are careful not to take over, I would rather not end up on the ground if we can help it,' I stated, causing her small laugh to resonate through our minds.

 

'I will.' she promised.

 

'Alright then.' 

 

I raised my- our- ugh I don't even know anymore- wings up to stretch them before stretching them out completely to the sides and flapping twice. We immediately were airborne. We flew out to the open water and flew up. The wind rushed against my face as I dove straight down at the ocean. Not wanting to stop, I crashed into other water and splashed happily, enjoying the feeling of the small waves.

 

'Phantom! Now we're all wet!' Anastasia exclaimed, trying and failing at sounding angry. 

 

I ducked my head under the water, watching as the fish I startled swam away quickly. What would it be like to live under the water, away from the world's wars? I watched a larger fish with sharp teeth and beady eyes come over and snatch a few of the beautiful fish in it's jaws, eating them. It seems there really is no place you can go to avoid danger, even the fish must face hardships. I laughed at pure reality as we flew up away from the water's surface, water rolling off of my back and wings and dropping back to the ocean.

 

'When do you plan on seeing Thranduil?' I questioned as we flew up above the clouds, drifting lazily.

 

 

'I'm not really sure. I guess after I get my body back. I wonder what he's going to think when he sees that I'm still alive....'

 

'He'll most likely be thrilled. Remember that when you two have little elves running around you still have to come fly with me,' I said.

 

'What? No, that's not- Ugh-' she stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

 

 

'Just saying.' I smirked, chuckling.

 

'Phantom!' she groaned.

 

 

'What? I'm serious.' I laughed.

 

She huffed before being silent for a while. It was dark now but the full moon illuminated the night sky well enough, and the light that was still flickering on the healing room. We landed behind the pile of rocks yet again.

 

'Annnnddd back to boredom,' Anastasia sighed, but yearning was what flooded through from her mind.

 

 

She missed the Elvenking greatly.

 

I nodded before laying down carefully. There were no sounds other than the persistent crickets chirping and a single owl flying above, looking for food. It took a while for me to fall asleep, as I preferred not to sleep in such open areas. To be honest, I was surprised it was taking Elrond this long. When I fell asleep, it was to the soft hooting of the owl and chirping of the surrounding crickets. No dreams haunted my mind that night. 

 

'Phantom. Wake up, I wanna fly again!' Anastasia's voice exclaimed cheerily.

 

I groaned and kept our eyes closed.

 

'Its too early.'

 

'No it's not, c'mon, I'm bored!' she informed.

 

'You're always bored.' I huffed.

 

'Exactly.' 

 

'The answer is still no.'

 

I felt my eyes open on their own accord and we began to move towards the edge of the hill. Well, not by any choice of my own.

 

'Anastasia!' I growled, not wanting to move this early,

 

'Let's go fly. If you don't do it willingly I will make us fall off this hill and we can roll right into Rivendell,' she threatened, I didn't believe a word of it.

 

'No.' I insisted.

 

We leapt forward and rolled down the hill. I took control and tried flapping our wings but it was no use, as we tumbled there was no time for me to get us airborne. We crashed right into the wall of Rivendell, making a rather large hole in it.

 

'Ow,' I groaned, rolling my now sore shoulders.

 

'Sorry, I thought you would be able to stop our fall by flying... I guess not. Now you will get up next time!' Anastasia laughed.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Lindir questioned, walking through the hole we'd just created.

 

'Ask the elf who decided it would be a good idea to wake me up by throwing us off a cliff!' I said, exasperated.

 

Lindir raised an eyebrow slightly.

 

'Anastasia...' he started.

 

"May I ask, why is there a drake sized hole in my wall?" Lord Elrond asked, also emerging from the hole.

 

'Ill say it again, ask the she-elf who decided she would wake me up by throwing us down a hill.'

 

'It worked didn't it?' Anastasia defended.

 

'I would have woken up eventually-'

 

'Have you seen the way you sleep?' she asked.

 

'No, I can't see myself sleep,' I said snarkily.

 

'You never would have woken up.'

 

'Yes, I would have. In my own time. It's not like we have anything but else to do anyways.' I sighed.

 

'But-'

 

"You two can argue about this later. Now, we need to find a way to fix the wall. Anastasia's body is not quite finished and now I have this to do so it may take even longer,' Elrond said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

 

Anastasia groaned mentally through all of our heads.

 

"Hey, don't blame me," Elrond said, raising his hands up, "I'm not the one who threw a drake down a hill and crashed him into my wall now am I?"

 

'I get the feeling that's rhetorical. Well, we'll be going back to that hill then,' she said, making us walk.

 

'oh no, I'll be the one getting us back up there,' I stated, flapping my wings and getting us to the top of the hill quickly. 

 

I saw Elrond and Lindir shake their heads, smiling, before heading back into Rivendell through the hole in the wall. 

 

'Looks like we're gonna be here for even longer,' Anastasia groaned.

 

'Well, next time don't decide to roll me down a hill and this won't happen,' I said, stretching every one of our sore limbs.

 

'What now?' she asked.

 

'Im going to sleep.' I stated.

 

'Noooo,' she whined.

 

'Fine, we can go for a short flight... But THEN I'm sleeping,' I bargained.

 

'Yay!' 

 

I flew up into the sky, flapping my aching wings carefully. The sun was already high in the sky but I was still exhausted from the stress and travel we had endured only weeks before. We flew around above Rivendell lazily before skimming over the ocean. I swung around a few stone pillars before heading back to the hill.

 

'Elrond really needs to hurry up.' I sighed.

 

'What? Tired of me already?' Anastasia joked.

 

'no, but getting there,' I laughed.

 

'Hmph,' she pouted.

 

'Oh stop I'm just kidding.'

 

'Surreee.'

 

I rolled my eyes and drifted off into sleep, still sore from our fall.


	11. Strange Occurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda intense make out scene at the end so read at your own risk? It's the huge long paragraph. You can't miss it.

(Anastasia's POV)

 

 

It had now been four weeks since I 'died' and I was more than ready to have my own body back again. As if on que, hoofbeats sounded and a rider emerged from Rivendell. It was Lindir atop a huge black mare. It took a few minutes for the elf to reach us, as he had to leave his horse at the bottom of the hill and climb up himself. By the time he arrived, the elf was panting slightly and the horse at the bottom of the hill had run back to Rivendell, not comfortable with being so close to a drake.

 

 

"Hello, Phantom and Anastasia, I have good news-"

 

 

'What?' I blurted, unable to contain my excitement,

 

"If you would let me finish, I would tell you Anastasia. Lord Elrond says that your body is ready and apologizes for the long wait. He told me that he will meet you outside the wall... And that it was recently fixed so don't break it again," Lindir stated.

 

I- no-Phantom-wait- WE- huffed. Yeah, I'm ready to get into my own body.

 

'alright,' I chirped excitedly, making our body bounce around happily.

 

Lindir raised an eyebrow with a smile. I nodded our head at him before Phantom spoke.

 

'If you wish to not have to climb back down, we can give you a ride.'

 

The elf looked surprised at the offer and seemed to be battling with himself as he stood in silence.

 

'Hurry up and choose because I wanna go!' I exclaimed.

 

Lindir nodded his head sharply and walked up to us. Phantom had us kneel down to make it easier on the elf. Once Lindir was seated comfortably and had a grip onto the neck spike in front of him, Phantom flew us straight up into the clouds.

 

"I thought we were just going to the wall!" Lindir shouted, face pale.

 

'We are, but I wanted to stretch my wings,' Phantom replied.

 

'What Lindir, scared of heights?' I teased.

 

"N-no!" he protested.

 

'Phantom, we need to fix that,' I said.

 

'Alright.. Lindir, I suggest holding on tight,' the drake advised.

 

Phantom had us soar even higher above the clouds before hovering for a minute. The world seemed to freeze around us and the horizon was in our view until Phantom let out a roar. He dove down, letting me look at the ground spiraling beneath us.

 

'Woohooo!' I laughed.

 

The poor elf on our back stiffened in terror. I sighed quietly at the look of horror on my friend's face.

 

'Phantom, don't pull up close to the ground like we usually do.. We're scaring Lindir. I'm pretty sure he won't be talking to me for a while,' I said, just to the drake.

 

He nodded our head and pulled up after a few more seconds even though we were nowhere near the ground.

 

'Alright Lindir, time to get to that wall now,' I informed as we slowly descended.

 

"Thank Valor," he muttered under his breath, unaware of the fact that I could still hear.

 

Phantom snorted and kept gliding down in wide circles, careful not to let us drop too fast. It took longer then usual to land on the ground because of how high we had pulled out of our dive but the view on the way down was beautiful. Elrond was already there holding my body in his arms by the time we landed, raising an eyebrow as Lindir jumped off of us as fast as he could and almost fell when he hit the ground. I could tell that Lord Elrond was struggling not to laugh as Lindir bowed quickly and ran off.

 

"It seems like you've managed to traumatize him," Elrond stated.

 

'Oh come on, if he can't handle a little dive then he shouldn't have accepted our offer in the first place.' I replied.

 

The elf nodded slightly.

 

"So, I'm just hoping you know what youre doing. I have never seen this done before but I know that if your soul doesn't find your body you will die," Elrond warned.

 

'Yes but I am not willing to stay in Phantom's body, it is unfair to him,' I answered.

 

"Alright. I'll stay here to watch, if you don't mind of course."

 

'You can stay,' Phantom and I said simultaniously.

 

'Anastasia, I hope you know that I'm sorry that I was unable protect you in the first place. I never wanted you to be in any danger, especially after what happened with Smaug. Although, it seems as though you enjoy putting yourself in dangerous situations,' Phantom said.

 

'It's called a love of adventure, and I never blamed you. Not for now and not for Smaug. Both times it was my choices that got me hurt and to be honest, I do not regret either. I would not wish you or the king to be dead if I had a chance to save you, or even take your place' I replied, wishing I had my body back right now so I could hug him.

 

Elrond laid my body down unceremoniously in the soft grass and backed up a few steps.

 

'Alright. I'm going to have to force you out of this body because you do not know how to do it yourself. I'll do my best to direct your soul in the direction of your body but you have to think of what it felt like to be an elf and only that if you want a better chance of it working. Think of multiple things and you will most likely fail,' the drake informed.

 

'Ok, I'm ready,' I stated, trying to grasp the memories of what it felt like to have the body of an elf. My body to be precise.

 

I saw Elrond's eyes widen and suddenly an overwhelming darkness consumed me. I felt as though I was weightless as I floated along. I concentrated hard on being an elf as immense pain washed over me.

 

'Just let go. You'll be free. Never have to worry.'

 

I almost listened to the voice, until I realized it was not Phantom. Then, my mind focused on being an elf once again.

 

(Phantom's POV)

 

I focused on directing Anastasia's soul carefully, trying to make sure she was headed in the correct direction before releasing the connection. I knew that after her mind and soul left my body there was no way to ensure her return to her own. Eventually I released her, hoping she would be able to make it back. I sighed and sat down, getting used to having my body to myself again. 

 

"What now?" Lord Elrond asked cautiously.

 

'Now all we can do is wait. There is no way for us to help her while she's in this state.' I replied, exhausted from the effort of getting Anastasia out of my body.

 

It had only been five minutes of waiting when the elf from earlier, Lindir, came out of the gate and walked over, greeting me with a wave before bowing to Elrond who waved for him to raise his head. This was apparently no time for formalities.

 

"Where's Anastasia?" he asked.

 

'We don't quite know. She's out of my body now so she should return to her own soon. Just do not touch the body, it might interrupt Anastasia's ability to actually make it back.' I informed, my eyelids feeling heavy.

 

Elrond and Lindir kept me awake at my request. I did not want to sleep when I was unsure whether or not Anastasia was alright. The three of us stared intently at Anastasia, waiting for any sign of movement. After a few more minutes, just as we were about to give up hope, Anastasia's hand twitched slightly. I leapt to my feet and ran over to her, followed by the two elves.

 

'Anastasia!' I exclaimed, shaking off my weariness.

 

The girl rolled over onto her back and stared up at us.

 

"Ow," she groaned.

 

"Ah yes, you will be quite sore for the next few days. The wounds still need to heal completely but they are no longer life threatening. Not only that but the amount of blood you lost will make you drowsy for at least a day," Elrond told her.

 

 

(Anastasia's POV)

 

I could suddenly hear and feel everything around me once again, but I could see nothing but black. My body was lying on the grass where Elrond had laid me. That was pretty much the only thing I knew. After taking a deep breath, I made an attempt to move. I twitched my arm slightly and smiled before rolling onto my back, causing a dull pain to shoot up my side. Lindir, Phantom, and Elrond were all standing over me.

 

'Anastasia!' Phantom exclaimed.

 

Elrond and Lindir were grinning wide. I smiled brighter, happy just to be alive. Another small jolt of pain shot up my side once again, causing me to wince.

 

"Ah yes, you will be quite sore for the next few days. The wounds still need to heal completely but they are no longer life threatening. Not only that but the amount of blood you lost will make you drowsy for probably just a day," Elrond informed.

 

I nodded and sighed, happy to just lay upon the grass.

 

"Will I be able to walk?" I questioned.

 

"I do not know. You may try if you wish." Elrond stated.

 

I sat up slowly, doing my best to ignore the dull pain as I did so. Lindir and Elrond pulled me up to my feet but I waved them off. Elrond was persistent and stayed close just in case. I walked a few stumbling steps before my numb legs gave out and I fell into Lord Elrond's waiting arms.

 

"And that's a no. You may stay in Rivendell for as long as you wish. Your horse is still in the stables and has caused quite a commotion every night, kicking on the stall walls and trying to get out," Elrond said.

 

"I'll make sure to let him out as soon as I'm better," I promised.

 

Elrond then grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.

 

"That- that's not necessary my lord," I protested.

 

"You can't walk on your own. Your drake will not fit inside Rivendell. And I am not willing to leave you out here. I'd prefer you didn't tell Thranduil, he would most likely have my head, well, try to, even though I'm just trying to help. The king has definitely grown fond of you," Elrond laughed.

 

My face heated up. Damn. I need to work on controlling that again. Lord Elrond smirked and raised an eyebrow at my expression before starting towards the gate into Rivendell.

 

'Goodbye Anastasia,' Phantom yawned.

 

I waved goodbye and turned my gaze back to the gate.

 

"You hold feelings for the king as well." It was not a question, but a statement that came from Lord Elrond.

 

"N-No!" I protested.

 

Elrond laughed once again and rolled his eyes, walking up a few steps with Lindir still at our side. I remembered the corridor we turned into. It led to my old room in Rivendell: the one I had stayed in before. We entered the room and it looked exactly how I left it, except for the lack of dust.

 

"It really hasn't changed here has it?" I breathed, talking about Rivendell in general, not just my room.

 

"It rarely does. We are immortal. The lands around us will rise and fall, forever changing, but in our kingdoms, not much changes." the lord of Rivendell replied.

 

I nodded and smiled as he set me down gently on my bed. Lindir pulled the blankets over me cautiously and gave me a small grin.

 

"Are you hungry?" Elrond asked.

 

 

Before I could say anything my stomach gurgled loudly. I nodded sheepishly, patting my stomach lightly causing both male elves in the room to laugh heartily. They sure were in a good mood. Lindir went out the door to fetch food but Elrond sat in a chair by my bed.

 

"So, are you going to explain about Phantom or do you wish to wait?" he questioned.

 

 

"I'll tell you now. It is not like it's much of a secret anymore anyways," I replied.

 

 

I told him the story of how I found the mother drake protecting Phantom's egg and ended up explaining the journey with the dwarves as well because he was curious. By the time the story was over Lindir had returned with a platter of fruits. He handed it to me and helped me sit up against the head of the bed so I could eat before Elrond asked him to leave once again.

 

 

"Thranduil went crazy looking for you when you left Mirkwood. The king himself rode here and accused me of hiding you within Rivendell. He was quite distressed. You were supposed to come visit here as well you know. Why did you leave Mirkwood anyways?" he questioned.

 

I sighed and ate a strawberry quietly before speaking.

 

"He completely ignored me once he married that elleth. The king acted like he was my friend until he wed her. I still stuck around for a bit, for the forest was beautiful. At one point I tried to leave but was caught by an old friend there. He's dead now but he was a very kind elf. After that I decided to stay longer, hoping that Thranduil would find time to at least talk to me, but he did not. The next time I tried to leave, I was stopped by a young Legolas who had decided to go on an adventure without his parents' permission. He was so small and looked sad when I said I was leaving. Not only that, but I had to bring him back to his mother. The little elfling managed to guilt trip me into staying once again. I finally left when Thranduil's wife died. I was there when she fell in Gundabad, protecting Legolas who had managed to be a stowaway to the battle. I ran to save her but could not make it in time. Legolas was terrified. She was truly a kind woman and I held no hatred for her. Thranduil then went mad trying to make sure that the orcs of Gundabad were killed. He wanted revenge so badly he ignored his son for the longest time. When I snapped the king out of it he expected me to be there and help him take care of Legolas. I would not have minded watching over the elfling but the king expected me to stay in his domain and not leave. After all of those years he tried treating me as though he had always been my friend and I snapped. That was the final straw. So, that night, I rode out of Mirkwood on Legend and ended up in the Shire. The folk there were nice enough so I stayed." I then breathed deeply.

 

"Sorry, I did not need to tell you the whole story my lord," I apologized.

 

"It's quite alright. Those were the answers I wanted anyways. However, you should know that Thranduil held no love for that woman. It was forced upon him by his father as are most royal relationships" Elrond replied.

 

"If I may ask, where is your child? I heard of your daughter and I've never had the pleasure of meeting her."

 

The old elven Lord's eyes sparkled with happiness.

 

"Her name is Arwen. She's very adventurous, just like her mother," he said, trailing off at the end.

 

I put a hand on his shoulder, unable to do much more and unsure as to what I could do to comfort him. One day, my empathy will be my downfall. Elrond spoke again.

 

"She looks a lot like her mother as well. Ill make sure you meet her before you leave. I'm sure she will be thrilled to meet you but I must warn you, she will most likely have endless questions about you and your travels."

 

"Don't worry about it. I won't mind," I smiled.

 

Lord Elrond stood up out of the chair and smiled down at me.

 

"Welcome back to Rivendell Anastasia, I'll have a maid help you dress if you wish."

 

"If you could, that would be great. These clothes aren't in the best condition," I stated.

 

Lord Elrond nodded and left me to finish my fruit in silence. Well, a few minutes of silence. I'd just finished the food when a cheery brown haired elven maid with blue eyes came in after knocking twice. The girl was really bouncy. 

 

"Hello Anastasia, my name is Lauren. Elrond sent me to assist you in bathing and changing," she chirped.

 

"Thank you. Normally I would do it myself but right now I'm recovering." I sighed as Lauren helped me onto my feet and over to a tub which she filled with steamy water.

 

The maid helped me undress before carefully helping me lower myself into the tub. I sighed as the warm water met my skin. It had been a long time since I'd been able to bathe. Since before I left with the dwarves to be precise. That was such a long time ago, I probably smelled worse than an Orc! Lauren let me stay in the tub, giving me some privacy after helping me wash my hair which was in dire need of a cut. I stayed in the water until it cooled.

 

"Lauren, do you mind helping me out and into something I can sleep in?" I questioned.

 

"Of course," the maid called over her shoulder, already digging through the closet.

 

Lauren came back with a small dress that I could sleep in and helped me out of the tub and into the dress. After that she tried combing my hair.

 

"Ow!" I groaned for probably the thousandth time as Lauren found yet another knot in my long curls which fell past my butt.

 

"Sorry, your hair is a mess," she replied while tearing through the knot.

 

"No kidding," I said through clenched teeth.

 

When we where finally done I asked if she could do one more thing before I went to sleep.

 

"Do you mind cutting my hair for me? It will get in the way like this and it's much too difficult to brush."

 

"Of course," she smiled, sitting me down in front of a mirror.

 

"How short do you want it?" the maid asked.

 

"About to my mid back please."

 

And that's what she did. When I was finally in bed and the maid was leaving, my hair stopped at the middle of my back. I drifted off into sleep quickly as the utter silence of the place lulled me into a dreamless sleep. I fell asleep knowing that somehow, I was alive, and Phantom was outside. Everyone was safe and fine. When I woke up, Lauren and Elrond were in my room.

 

"Good morning," I yawned, stretching and feeling no pain at all.

 

"More like afternoon. You've slept for two and a half days," Elrond stated.

 

"Woah, what? No one decided to wake me-"

 

"I remember what happened the last time I sent a guard to wake you," he shuddered.

 

"Fair enough," I grumbled.

 

"Would you like anything to eat Anastasia?" Lauren asked.

 

"Um, sure if you have the time," I said gratefully.

 

The maid nodded and skipped out the door, making me laugh slightly.

 

"I thought you would like her," Elrond smiled.

 

"She's really fun to be around. Anyways, I'd like to try and walk today. I feel much better," I informed.

 

"Alright," Elrond sighed, ready to catch me if I started to fall on my face.

 

I swung my legs carefully over the bed and took a few cautious. I didn't fall. I tried a slow jog with no pain and no tripping. After that I started sprinting around Elrond in circles until I nearly fell over, but not in pain or because my legs gave out, simply because I had made myself dizzy. Elrond laughed and instructed me to do a few stretches. Only one of them hurt which was one that required me to arch my back, and even that was only a dull pain. 

 

I let out a shriek and jumped on Elrond in glee, surprising the elf and nearly sending us both tumbling down. He hugged me back, laughing heavily and spinning me around a few times before setting me on my feet once again. Lauren came in with the food. When she saw me standing she ordered Elrond to hold the food tray, not caring that she just ordered the elf lord to do something, and grabbed my hands. We both jumped up and down, squealing happily. Elrond set the platter of food on the stands eat to my bed and headed for a chair, only to be dragged into our circle and for Lauren and I to grab his hands, still jumping up and down.

 

"Anastasia, you're going to hurt yourself. Please sit down." Elrond pleaded.

 

"NOPE. Jump with us and maybe I will," I smirked, still bouncing around while holding Elrond's right hand and Lauren holding his left, bouncing just as much as me.

 

"C'mon, don't act like a grumpy old man all the time!" I laughed as we dragged him around the room, still bouncing.

 

Elrond rolled his eyes and tried pulling away only for Lauren and I to start going in a circle, dragging Elrond with us. 

 

"This is fun!" Lauren giggled.

 

Lindir came in, I assumed to see what the commotion was about. The elf's eyes widened and he held in a laugh as he saw the predicament Elrond was in. His lord was being dragged around by two elleths. I saw Elrond give him a pleading look only for Lindir to hold his hands up and shake his head. When Lauren and I started bouncing again was when Lindir burst out in a fit of laughter followed by ours, including Elrond as he finally started jumping.

 

"You two are going to be the death of me," he sighed when we finally relaxed and Lauren and I fell backwards on the large bed.

 

"Well, I'm all bounced out. May I go see Legend now Elrond?" I breathed, still trying to catch my my breath.

 

"Who's- Legend?" Lauren asked between breaths.

 

"My stallion-"

 

"You have a horse!? Ooh I do too! Let's go for a ride!" Lauren exclaimed, jumping up and dragging me with her.

 

"Where does all that energy come from?" I asked Elrond, still breathing heavily. 

 

He shrugged and nodded at Lauren who was giving him a pleading look. The elleth then dragged me to the stables where Legend was waiting in a stall. As soon as he saw me, the stallion jumped up with a snort. When I opened the gate he trotted around me in circles before licking my hands and head rapidly. I realized that I still had a bed head and shrugged before jumping onto Legend. Lauren brought out a pure black stallion who was smaller than Legend, but still large for a horse. Once she was situated (she rode with just a bridle) we trotted off into the small forest. I saw Phantom on top of the hill and smiled at him before continuing our ride. 

 

'I wish to travel to Mirkwood and tell Thranduil and Legolas you are alive and well.' the drake stated.

 

'Alright, tell them I say hello and I hope they are faring well,' I replied shakily.

 

Lauren and I rode for hours before returning, showering, and sitting down for lunch. I asked the maid to eat in my room with me seeing as she was now a friend. We spent the next half of the day talking about Phantom and our pasts. Hers was not as simple as I would think. She had been a maid here for most of her life but at one point she lived on the outskirts of Lolthorian with her family before orcs killed them. She was the only one to escape. We talked until late in the evening before eating dinner. We had a short embrace before she headed back to her own room. I woke up early the next morning and headed outside towards where I supposed Phantom would be on the hill. I saw his outline in the morning light, and the outline of two elves. He was there, as were Legolas and his father, both looked quite tired.

 

'Thranduil wished to see you right away. As did Legolas. They asked if I would take them here, so I did,' Phantom said.

 

I nodded and bounded up the hill. Legolas and Thranduil looked at me, shocked expressions on their faces.

 

"I thought the drake was bluffing," Thranduil stated softly, standing rigid.

 

"You both look as though you've seen a ghost," I laughed

 

Legolas charged towards and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly choking me.

 

"Legolas- can't- breathe," I coughed.

 

The elf loosened his grip but didn't let go until a few moments later.

 

"I must be going mad. You're dead!" Thranduil shouted standing completely still.

 

"Im sorry if that is what you wish, but I'm alive." I retorted, all happiness of seeing the king nearly gone... Nearly.

 

"How are you alive?!" Legolas exclaimed.

 

"Before I died my soul and mind panicked and decided to go into Phantom's body. We had to share the body and believe me... It was strange. I managed to get into my own body with the help of Elrond and Phantom," I explained, using the short version.

 

It seemed like Thranduil had gotten over his shock because the next thing I knew, he'd pulled me into a tight embrace. Wow, not what I was expecting but I had no complaints. The king was really warm but now that i had a good look at his face I saw dark circles under his eyes. His skin was even paler than normal and he felt frail through his clothes. He literally refused to let me go, merely clinging to me as though I would drift away.

 

I looked at Legolas pleadingly, but the prince just smirked and shook his head. When Thranduil finally released me, I smiled up at him only for my eyes to meet his watery ones. A small sigh left my lips before they placed a swift kiss on the king's cheek. I grinned at Legolas and patted Phantom before heading back to Rivendell with my elven companions. 

 

As we approached the gate, Legolas sent his father and I a sly wink before vanishing behind the wall.

 

I turned towards the king, about to question him but before I could speak Thranduil's lips were on mine. His eyes were half closed as he kissed me softly, as though he was terrified I might disappear. Before I could think straight, the king pulled away, looking quite upset as he began to walk away. I grabbed him by them back of his robe and dragged him back into my embrace.

 

"I've been dead for a month so forgive me if I'm a little slow," I remarked, getting lost in his eyes which had softened once more the moment I pulled him back.

 

I placed my hand on his shoulder before meeting his lips with my own in another kiss. This one a bit more passionate as he pushed me against the wall. Thranduil and I kissed sweetly for a few more minutes before pulling away.

 

"I'm so glad youre alive! Don't ever sacrifice yourself again!" Thranduil exclaimed, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"I make no promises, but I'll stay as safe as possible." I replied.

 

"Good. Come back to Mirkwood with me," he requested.

 

"What?" I asked, taken aback at his sudden request.

 

"You heard me Anastasia."

 

"I don't know, how are you going to convince me?" I smirked.

 

A cocky smirk made its way onto his face, causing my breath to catch in my throat. He placed his hand on my lower back and pulled my body against his own before pushing me against the wall and kissing me once more. He immediately ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smirked into the kiss and refused. He tried biting my lip but that didn't work either. Then, the king moved his hands south and lifted me off the floor, wrapping my legs around him and making me gasp lightly. I couldn't help but notice how thin the king was. He seemed underweight as though he had eaten nothing in a while. Thranduil took my distraction as a chance for his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. My hands explored his body, running over his chest and down towards his groin, only to ghost over it and rest on his thigh. This elicited a low growl from the king who trailed kisses down my neck, leaving a mark or two before returning to my swollen lips. We stayed like that for a while until I pulled away, gasping for air.

 

"That will work," I mumbled.

 

The king smirked once again and we headed in through the gate. 

 

'Finally!' Phantom exclaimed through both me and Thranduil's heads, making both of us blush slightly.

 

"That drake was watching," Thranduil hissed.

 

"'That drake also has ears,' Phantom snorted.

 

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, leaving Phantom and Thranduil to their argument, it wasn't until I was in my room alone that I really realized what had just happened. Thranduil kissed me! Something seriously crazy is going on here. I was just happy I got to see Thranduil and Legolas again, both of which seemingly holding no ill feelings towards me.


	12. Return to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MORE smexy-ish stuff. Same warning as last chapter.

 

Anastasia's POV

 

 

I woke up the next morning before the sun had risen. Thranduil and Elrond had spoken last night and left me to my own devices, which I took as a chance to sleep. My dreams were quite strange I must say. What happened between the elvenking and I yesterday evening decided to cloud my thoughts even as I slept. In other words, I had some very heated dreams that involving Thranduil that had me wake up as a moaning mess. Now I sat on the edge of my balcony, looking out upon the water. I was questioning my sanity, how could I ever be in a relationship with a king,? Especially one like him. 

 

All these years I wished to hate him for ignoring me while I was in his kingdom. Instead, I ended up hating myself for being unable to feel anything negative towards the king. 

 

Other things also ran rampant through my mind. How were the dwarves? Did they survive? What about Bilbo? Was he safe? I wanted to find out how my friends were faring. After all, they all thought me to be dead. I also wished to see Gandalf. The old wizard was amusing to be around and to be honest I was always eager for an adventure.

 

 

'No more adventures for you for a long while,' Phantoms voice stated.

 

'Why?' I inquired, smirking.

 

'Oh, I don't know... Maybe because this one got you killed.'

 

'Ah, but I'm not dead now am I?'

 

'That's besides the point. You survived by sheer luck. I would not deem it wise for you to just go running off on another adventure.'

 

'When have I ever been wise? Don't worry, it will most likely be a while before my next adventure, unfortunately' I sighed.

 

Phantom withdrew from my mind, leaving me to my own thoughts once again. Then again, my thoughts were a dangerous place. I ended up casually strolling through Rivendell. I watched the sunrise from the courtyard and smiled at the beauty of it. 

 

"It is quite beautiful, is it not?" a familiar voice questioned, causing my body to stiffen.

 

Thranduil came and stood beside me as I watched the waters brighten and birds wake from their slumber to sing their cheerful songs.

 

"I was planning on leaving for Mirkwood today, if that is alright with you," the king mused.

 

"Since when does a king ask permission from anyone, especially a mere rouge?" I smirked.

 

"Since the king fell in love with her."

 

 

I swear my face went from pale to deep red in a split second. My hands went up to cover my face in embarrassment. It wasn't more than a moment before cool hands gripped my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face.

 

"Don't hide your face. You look adorable when you blush." 

 

His grin grew as I blushed more at his words. 

 

"Shut up," I mumbled, trying to regain my composure.

 

Of course I didn't get the chance to before Thranduil's lips landed on my own. I was sure I was dreaming. This is some sick dream that would all end as soon as I awoke. The king pushed me up against a stone column and planted light kisses on my jawline before trailing down my neck. I arched into him and moaned slightly as he brought his lips back to mine while trailing his hands over my breasts, eliciting an even louder moan. They finally rested on my waist and he chuckled before backing away from me, freeing me from the pillar. I literally almost melted to the stone floor. Yup, I was definitely dreaming right now.

 

'Well that was interesting.'

 

'PHANTOM YOU STALKER!' I shouted mentally. 

 

Thranduil rolled his eyes as Phantom and I argued. We were unaware and did not care that the king was listening.

 

'Hey, I get bored just sitting here. I must say, that was a fantastic show.'

 

'You should find something else to do then watch two elves.' I shot back.

 

'Ah, but it is much more interesting than anything I could figure out to relieve me of boredom.'

 

I huffed and turned back to Thranduil.

 

"Okay so how are we getting to Mirkwood and when?"

 

"I assume that your drake can take us back. Legolas will not be coming, he has other things he wishes to do," Thranduil replied.

 

'You assume correctly, when are we leaving?' Phantom questioned.

 

"Now if we can." Thranduil informed.

 

"Alright, just let me say goodbye to Lindir and Elrond!" I said.

 

As it turned out, the two were already at the gate waiting for us. Phantom drifted over and landed directly outside of the gate. A small chuckle escaped him as I glared. I ended up smiling as Thranduil walked over to the drake casually. I was shocked that Thranduil got along with Phantom so well. 

 

"We heard of your planned departure and wished to say farewell." Lord Elrond smiled.

 

Before I could speak, a young elleth ran up. She had black hair and bluish grey eyes.

 

"Ada!" she exclaimed, running up to Elrond and hugging him before glancing at me.

 

"who's this Ada?" she questioned.

 

I smiled widely at the elleth.

 

"I am Anastasia, what is your name?" 

 

"Arwen," she chirped.

 

"It's nice to meet you Arwen." I stated.

 

"Is that your drake?" she asked, pointing at Phantom

 

"Haha no, he is a friend but belongs to no one." I smiled.

 

Arwen nodded her head in understanding and I suddenly remembered something. Legend! I couldn't bring him with us, so someone would need to care for him.

 

"Hey Arwen, have you ever ridden a horse?" I asked.

 

She nodded eagerly. Elrond raised an eyebrow at me.

 

"Would you like to meet mine?" I questioned.

 

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

 

I looked at Elrond for permission and he nodded. He, Lindir, and Thranduil trailed after Arwen and I as we jogged to the stables where Legend was whinnying in his stall. When he saw me he nickered softly and nuzzled my hand.

 

"This is Legend. He's very sweet but you have to gain his trust. He has never been ridden in any kind of saddle and is responsive without one." I stated, releasing Legend from the stall. 

 

The stallion walked out slowly and sniffed Arwen's outstretched hand. He seemed to like her well enough. I signaled for him to follow me out of the stable and to a small grassy area.

 

"Can I ride him?" Arwen asked.

 

"That is up to your father."

 

"Can I ada? Pleeeeeeaaaassssseee?" she asked jumping up and down in front of Elrond.

 

"If Anastasia thinks it is safe, then yes," he sighed.

 

"Alright. First you need to show him that he can trust you," I said, handing her an apple.

 

I whistled and Legend trotted up to us, glancing at Arwen. 

 

"Be good," I whispered to him.

 

The stallion nodded his head and stared at Arwen intently.

 

"You can give him the apple now Arwen."

 

I chuckled as the elleth giggled and gave Legend the apple. I was surprised Legend acted well around her. Actually, I was pleased.

 

"Okay, I'm going to lift you up onto him," I informed.

 

Arwen nodded and I went to pick her up but stopped. Legend licked Arwen's hand and lowered himself to the ground, waiting for her to mount. I smiled and gestured for the elleth to get on. Arwen had little trouble climbing on, but she managed and held tightly to Legend's mane as he stood to his full height.

 

"try asking him to do something," I said, backing up slightly.

 

Arwen squeezed Legend with her legs lightly and he immediately responded. The stallion walked in a circle and listened to every command given to him. I was shocked to say the least. Arwen trotted him a bit as well, directing him with her legs and barely bouncing as Legend picked up a comfortable trot. After a few minutes she rode over next to me.

 

"He likes you," I said.

 

"Really?" she asked.

 

"Yes, you are now the only other person besides me that has been able to ride him. I'm going to be leaving for a while so he's going to need someone to take care of him while I'm gone."

 

"I will! Is that alright ada?" she squealed.

 

"Sure," Elrond smiled.

 

"Do you want me to show you how fast he is?" I asked.

 

Arwen nodded eagerly. I motioned for Legend to kneel down so I could mount behind the elleth. When he stood up I made sure Arwen was secure and trotted back through Rivendelle out the gate to where Phantom was still standing. Thranduil, Elrond, and Lindir soon joined us.

 

"Hold on," I told Arwen. 

 

She gripped onto Legend's mane and I squeezed the stallion lightly.

 

"Let's run Mellon, it will be a while before we see each other again," I told the stallion.

 

He snorted and leapt into a gallop. Arwen laughed and squealed in pure joy as our surroundings turned into a blur. I felt Legends powerful legs beneath me, hitting the ground in perfect long strides. When we stopped, Legend was breathing heavily and my hair was completely wind blown. The stallion still knelt to allow Arwen and I to climb off. I smirked at the watching elves who's mouths were open in shock.

 

"You guys will catch bugs if you don't close your mouth." I stated.

 

Arwen gave me a hug and started petting Legend's nose happily. 

 

"You're going to need to brush him and clean his hooves before putting him back. Take good care of him Arwen, he will definitely take good care of you," I stated.

 

She nodded.

 

"I promise I will."

 

"I believe it's time for me to leave," I stated, looking at Thranduil who nodded.

 

Legend followed Arwen over to me obediently. I gave him three sugar cubes and hugged his huge neck before turning to the other elves.

 

"Goodbye Lord Elrond," I smiled at him.

 

"Farewell Anastasia, you are welcome back any time." Elrond stated.

 

I bowed slightly before turning to Lindir who enveloped me in a hug.

 

"Ah, so you're not angry with me," I mused.

 

"Of course not. Just never make me fly again!" he chuckled.

 

"Oh it wasn't that bad."

 

"You had Phantom dive straight at the ground. How was I to know you weren't trying to kill me?"

 

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have done that but hey, it was fun!"

 

Lindir shook his head and released me from his hug, planting a kiss on my cheek before walking back into Rivendell. I didn't notice Thranduil's angry glare at Elrond's royal advisor but Phantom did. I went to mount Phantom but was stopped by a voice.

 

"Anastasia!" Lauren shouted, running at me and tackling me to the ground.

 

Both Thranduil and Elrond raised and eyebrow at the maid who panted, trying to catch her breath. She helped me to my feet and smiled.

 

"You didn't tell me you were leaving!" she exclaimed accusingly.

 

"Sorry," I mumbled.

 

"Apology not accepted. Anyways, I just wanted to wish you goodbye. I wish I could accompany you-"

 

"If that is your wish, and if Thranduil says it is alright, you may go with them-" Elrond started.

 

"YES!" Lauren interrupted, causing Elrond to glare slightly at her.

 

"Sorry," she sighed.

 

We both looked at Thranduil.

 

"Can she come?" I begged.

 

"I-"

 

"Please?" I asked, putting on my best pout and sticking out my bottom lip slightly as I grabbed his hand.

 

Thranduil's eyes glinted and he nodded.

 

"Yes!" Lauren and I cheered.

 

"Thank you Thranduil," I said lovingly as Lauren went through the gate and picked up a bag that was resting against the wall.

 

The king planted a small kiss on my forehead.

 

"Whatever makes you happy, Ana."

 

"Im guessing you were planning on coming," I laughed turning my gaze back towards the maid.

 

"Yup."

 

I waved to Elrond as the three of us mounted Phantom.

 

'Farewell,' the drake said, bowing to Elrond before leaping into the sky. 

 

Lauren was in front, I was behind her, and Thranduil was right behind me. The former maid stared around us in amazement as Phantom flew up above the clouds. As he was a drake, it only took a few hours to reach the edge of Mirkwood. That didn't stop Lauren and I from complaining the whole time. I was quite shocked Thranduil had not decided to push us off Phantom. Perhaps he really did care for me.

 

When we did land, we made sure it was at the very edge of the forest. I doubted the Mirkwood elves would stand by and watch as a drake landed near their kingdom, so we decided we would walk through the forest. Phantom was nowhere near thrilled but knew that it would be better this way. We were all armed and Thranduil knew his way through this forest. I doubted we could get lost. 

 

 

I was expecting to run into spiders, but I was shocked when we came across an enormous wolf, who was about the size of a warg. I had no idea why there was a wolf here but I suppose it did not matter. It was a pure black female with purple eyes. She growled as we approached and I noticed a large cut on her front right paw that ran up her entire leg all the way to her shoulder.

 

"Poor thing," Lauren mumbled.

 

I came within a few feet of the snarling wolf before sitting down, trying to show her I meant no harm. She continued the growl, wary of us. I sighed and pulled a piece of meat from my bag. The wolf immediately stopped growling and dragged herself over to me. She knew that she was not going to survive on her own in this forest and she looked starving, although her belly was slightly round. I tore off a piece of meat and held it out to her. The she wolf eyed me warily before snapping up the piece of meat. She gobbled it down quickly and licked my hand. I had decided. I wanted to bring her along.

 

"Thranduil. I wish to bring her with us. She will not survive out here on her own," I said, looking down at the wolf who rested her head in my lap.

 

"She cannot walk. How do you suggest we get her there?" Thranduil questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

"I'll carry her. She's half starved to death, I doubt she's too heavy for me to lift," i stated while stroking the wolf's head and ears.

 

Thranduil nodded and started towards me, only to be stopped by a growl from the wolf. He started again and the she wolf jumped in front of me, as if protecting me from him. I almost chuckled, until I saw two pairs of eight eyes behind the King.

 

"Thranduil! Turn around!" I shouted, shooting an arrow at one spider.

 

My arrow only enraged the beast. Lauren and Thranduil were busy fighting the other spider while the one I had shot charged at me in rage. These spiders were larger then the ones I'd seen before. It seems as though they are only growing stronger, despite the elves' attempts to keep them at bay. The wolf bit off one of the spider's legs, turning its attention towards her. She would never be able to get away with an injured leg, so I leapt up and stabbed the spider repeatedly in the head until it fell to the ground, dead. Thranduil and Lauren finished off the other spider and I ran to the wolf, who growled softly but did nothing else as I scooped her up in my arms and started running, Thranduil and Lauren at my side. 

 

We followed Thranduil seeing as he knew the forest best and soon we arrived at the gates of Mirkwood. Although the wolf was thin, she still weighed more than I did. She was also larger than I was which definitely added on to the weight. The guards let us in, eyeing the she wolf strangely. Of course the wolf merely growled at them which in turn made them jump slightly. I smiled and led Lauren to my room where I put the wolf down on my bed. I had not even noticed Thranduil follow us. Lauren and I worked together, her grabbing bandages and rags while I filled a bucket of water.

 

 

"Stay still girl," I whispered to the black wolf.

 

She looked at me with understanding eyes and stayed as still as she could while I cleaned the cut out with a wet rag. The wolf growled a few times but continued to lay rigid. Lauren then helped me wrap up the leg as best we could, unable to reach all the way to her shoulder. We washed our hands and put everything away before sitting down again.

 

"Thranduil, where will Lauren's room be?" I questioned.

 

"She can have the one next to yours if you wish," he sighed.

 

I raised an eyebrow, remembering the king's nighmares. As if reading my mind, the king spoke.

 

"I can have someone make the the door a bit more soundproof if needed."

 

I nodded and smiled at him.

 

"Also, an elf will make your two rooms have a door leading to each other if that is alright with you two," he added.

 

Lauren and I nodded eagerly. I jumped up and wrapped the king in a warm hug, which he returned gently. As I released him and returned to my bed beside the wolf, I saw surprise cross his usually cold features before a small smile made its way onto his face. Lauren's eyes widened and she jumped up, shoving Thranduil towards the door.

 

"Anastasia and I need to talk. Girl stuff, sorry but you need to leave. Goodbye!" she spoke rapidly, slamming the door in the king's face and locking it.

 

Lauren held her ear up to the door and waited for Thranduil to leave before turning back to me, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

 

"You didn't tell me you two were a couple!!!!" she yelled.

 

"Shh, we're not a couple Lauren."

 

"Yet! You two obviously have some sort of feelings for eachother-"

 

"Lauren-" i groaned.

 

"HAVE YOU KISSED YET?" she interrupted.

 

I was silent.

 

"OH MY GOD YOU DID! YOU TWO ARE THE MOST ADORABLE COUPLE EVER!!!!!" Lauren squealed, her blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

 

"Lauren, pipe down! The whole kingdom does not need to hear you," I groaned

 

"But-"

 

"Lauren," I groaned.

 

"Fine." she sighed in defeat.

 

We went down to the kitchen and grabbed some raw meat for the wolf and some snacks for us. The wolf lifted her head and wagged her tail as the smell of the meat reached her. I sat beside her and hand fed her the meat until it was all gone. She sighed contently and watched as Lauren and I gobbled up the food we had brought. 

 

"You need a name," I said to the wolf thoughtfully.

 

Lauren and I listed off names for over half an hour but the only ones that seemed to fit, the wolf would shake her head to. 

 

"How about Eclipse?" I asked, ready to give up.

 

The wolf tilted her head as if thinking before nodding and wagging her tail happily. 

 

"Finally!" Lauren exclaimed.

 

"I know... She's definitely one picky girl," I sighed.

 

By the time dinner was near, Lauren's door had been finished and the door connecting our two rooms was being constructed. Lauren convinced me to wear a dress for dinner, despite my protests. I lended Lauren a dark blue gown that fit her perfectly and nearly reached the floor, while I put on a dark green dress that was the same length and hugged my curves flatteringly. She opted for a corset which I refused at first but was eventually forced into. We both kept our hair down and went down to eat. 

 

"Thranduil won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Lauren whispered as we opened the door to the dining hall.

 

I elbowed her in the side before walking into the room I normally dined in with Legolas, Thranduil, Tauriel, and a few others. Lauren had been right. I had to continuously remind Thranduil where my eyes were.


	13. A Woodland Stroll and a Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as the last two.

Anastasia's POV 

 

 

It had been two full weeks since my return to Mirkwood. Thranduil is being overprotective and refuses to let me go into the forest without at least three guards or himself (of course I sneak out anyways, only to get caught). Lauren has been as chatty as usual and I am starting to tire of her hyperness. How can one body contain that much energy without exploding? She will talk to me rapidly all night whenever she gets the chance and I haven't been getting the greatest amount of sleep but hey, I'm still alive. 

 

 

Phantom spends most days hunting and Eclipse can now walk and run around with little limp in her strides. I was currently in the throne room again, confronting Thranduil. Not willingly this time, as I have just been caught once again trying to sneak into the forest. There are just so many guards around its nearly impossible to get by unnoticed.

 

 

"Why must you continue to try going into the woods? It is not safe there," Thranduil stated, waving away the two elves that had dragged me in here.

 

They bowed respectfully and left me alone with an aggravated king.

 

"I hate being stuck in the castle. It gets boring after a while and I really want to go on a flight with Phantom." I replied.

 

"You'd be caught and killed by spiders."

 

"Do you truly believe I cannot fight them? Do you doubt my abilities my King," I spat.

 

I was tired of being locked in a castle ans was beginning to wish I had never returned, Thranduil is always busy and as of now I'm stuck here.

 

 

"No but there is always a chance you will be killed and it's not a risk I'm willing to take."

 

 

"That is not your decision!"

 

"It is my decision, I am your king!" he yelled, rushing down the steps to his throne and towards me until he was close to me.

 

I stepped back a bit, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"You're not my king Thranduil. You are A king, but not mine," I hissed before turning and walking straight out of the room.

 

My feet brought me back up to my room where Eclipse was standing, wagging her tail. She was quite a friendly wolf but so far she only really seems to like me and as selfish as that sounds, it's true.

 

"I'm going out for a walk, want to come?" I chuckled.

 

She barked once and nodded her head in excitement.

 

 

"Alright then, that's a yes."

 

 

I waited until it was time for the guards at the wall to switch off. Eclipse stayed quiet as we both huddled behind a bush, watching the previous guards leave. Only one of the replacements was early. He was a dark haired elf with green eyes. I walked up to him and started talking rapidly about an emergency at the palace. He didn't buy it.

 

"Im sorry for this," I muttered, punching him in the head and knocking him out cold.

 

"Cmon Eclipse," I said, running out of the gate and into the forest.

 

 

The wolf was excited to finally be back in the woods. She played around a bit, rolling and howling happily. I kept walking, breathing in the fresh air with Eclipse trotting behind me. We proceeded to run through the woods, carefully avoiding any area with spider webs. Personally, I was happy to be out and stretching my legs once again but my thoughts weighed heavily in my mind. 

 

Was coming back to Mirkwood the best choice? Should I leave for the Shire? I hope to return to the Shire soon, even if it is just for a short visit. I sat down and leaned against a tree as Eclipse continued to bounce around, pouncing on random piles of leaves and all in all, creating a ruckus. She suddenly stopped playing and growled in the direction I was currently facing. Her growl died when an abnormally white reindeer bounded past us, seeming to glance at me as she did so. Her eyes were strange, as they were a greenish blue color. Eclipse took chase but ended up coming back empty pawed. 

 

In a way, I was glad the deer had escaped, she was quite beautiful. On the other hand, Eclipse deserved some fresh meat. We walked a bit more before stopping once again. Eventually she caught a few rabbits and snacked on those. On top of a small boulder to my right was where I noticed a white rabbit with the same color eyes as the reindeer from earlier. She was blindingly white but hopped away quickly after seeing that Eclipse was nearby.

 

"Eclipse, I am going back. It's completely up to you if you wish to come." I stated, suddenly wary as I heard a branch break not far off.

 

Great, I'm talking to a wolf now as if she were human. I shook my head and ran for the castle, Eclipse on my heels. I slowed as we neared the gate. Standing there was Thranduil, sitting on his elk and staring straight at me with an angry expression on his face. I slid to a stop and backed up a few steps, nearly tripping over a growling Eclipse. Just my luck, seven large spiders emerged from the trees. I jumped to face their direction, drawing my sword with a gulp.

 

"Anastasia, run!" Thranduil shouted at me.

 

Eclipse pinned a spider down and I killed it before turning and running straight for the gate. Surprisingly, Eclipse still trailed after me. The guards all drew their swords and Thranduil tried to drag me back through the gate.

 

 

"Eclipse! Help!" I exclaimed.

 

The wolf sprang into action, jumping on Thranduil and knocking him away from me.

 

"Good girl."

 

I patted the top of her head gratefully before drawing my sword and stabbing a spider just before it could bite one of the guards. Not just any guard, the one I knocked out earlier.

 

 

"Consider that payment for knocking you out," I smiled, helping him to his feet before jumping out of the way of the spider I had just stabbed.

 

"Woah, hold up. Why is it not dead?" I yelled.

 

No one answered.

 

"Not fair man," I whined, chucking a dagger at the spider and hitting the roof of its mouth.

 

The spider still kept coming.

 

"OH COME ON! THATS RIDICULOUS!" I fumed, firing an arrow and hitting one of its eyes dead center.

 

The beast suddenly jumped at me, knocking me backwards and making me hit to my head against a rock behind me. My vision was a bit fuzzy, all I could see was a dark shape leaping onto the spider's back. I shook my head, clearing my vision. Overhead, a white raven circled, occasionally diving down and distracting one of the spiders. I could just barely make out its eyes. They were a familiar bluish green color. I must be going absolutely crazy. That was the only explanation. I saw that it was Eclipse who had pounced on the spider. She managed to get her teeth clamped around the back of its head and held still until the monster stopped moving.

 

"Finally," I growled, standing up and kicking the body in frustration before surveying the rest of the fight.

 

Thranduil was fighting a spider on his own and the guards were taking care of another. The rest were either dead or had retreated. I jumped onto the back of the spider Thranduil was attempting to kill and stabbed it in the back of the head repeatedly until it fell to the ground, dead. Eclipse jogged over to where I stood next to Thranduil, spider blood dripping from her mouth. She obviously didn't think it tasted pleasing, as the wolf was trying to wipe her mouth off on everything: the bushes, leaves, grass, and even a tree!

 

 

"I suppose spider blood isn't exactly a delicacy," I chuckled.

 

Thranduil walked through the gate, waving for me to follow. I did so, making sure Eclipse was behind me. If it came down to it, Eclipse could always knock him down again. He led us to his room, not looking thrilled that a Eclipse immediately snuggled into the warm covers on his bed. The king didn't speak, instead he sat on his bed beside Eclipse, rubbing his temples lightly and looking troubled.

 

"Whats wrong?" I questioned.

 

"You left without telling anyone when you'd be back. I thought you were going to leave for good this time. I did not wish for that to happen," he sighed.

 

"If I did they most likely would have went straight to you and I never would have been able to go out."

 

"I'm sorry for keeping you trapped here. I did not want you to get hurt. Although, it looks like that wolf is taking good care of you."

 

"Her name's Eclipse," I muttered as the wolf jumped down from the bed and looked at me expectantly.

 

"What?" I asked her.

 

Eclipse huffed impatiently and shoved me towards Thranduil. Of course, being me, I tripped and fell onto him. He smirked slightly as I landed on top of him, pressing him down onto the bed. My cheeks flushed red and I began to stand up straight once more, only for Thranduil to roll over on top of me. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest as he pressed our lips together.

 

The king was being much gentler than last time as his hands mindlessly caressed my head. It was almost as though he was afraid to hurt me. I ended up rolling us over so I was on top again. I broke the kiss for a moment to catch my breath before kissing him once more, tugging his hair lightly which in turn, drew a long moan from him. I continued to tug with one hand while letting the other slowly travel south, ghosting over every part of him it could reach. He moaned once more, much louder this time as he arched his body, pressing himself as close to me as he possibly could. I rubbed against him and chuckled evilly as he moaned once again. Satisfied with my work, I rolled off of the Elvenking and stood up, dusting myself off. He opened his eyes, trying to glare at me but failing miserably.

 

"You can't just-"

 

"Ahh but I did," I smirked, flipping my hair over my shoulder before leaving the king alone.

 

Eclipse barked happily and jumped onto my bed as soon as the door to my room was open. She was so large she took up most of the room on the mattress. I shook my head and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Outside, it was nearly completely dark already. 

 

However, that was not what I was staring at. I was staring into the bluish green eyes of a white raven who sat on the outer ledge of my windowsill. I shook my head and looked back at Eclipse in disbelief. When I glanced at the window once again, the bird was gone. My weary body made its way over to my dresser where a small dress I slept in -most likely the only one I wear voluntarily- hung. 

 

I dressed quickly and laid down under the blankets on my bed. I started to drift off only to wake up to Eclipse clawing at the blankets, trying to get under them. I laughed at her frustration and pulled the blankets up, allowing her to crawl under and curl into a large ball that left me with even less room than before. Maybe I was hearing things, but I thought heard the door to Lauren's room open and footsteps echo through the halls. I must have just been half awake, who knows. It was doubtful she actually wandered around this late at night anyways. My mind whispered reassurances to me and I fell into a deep sleep, but sometimes the mind can be misleading.


	14. Insanity and Another Warning

Anastasias POV)

 

It had been now been a month since my return to Mirkwood. I now had been granted more freedom and was allowed to go wherever I wished. Legolas had returned but was acting strange lately, staying away from everyone the best he could. Every time I asked him about it he would deny anything was wrong and would find an excuse to leave. 

 

 

Eclipse was healed but decided to stick around, for now at least. Did I mention I was going crazy? I have still been seeing random white animals everywhere I went throughout the day. Last night there was a white snake with blue-green eyes on the path I was walking on. Fluttering outside the kitchen window was a white hummingbird with the same colored eyes as the snake. Just around an hour ago a white horse with bluish green eyes was trotting around outside the gate and squealing. 

 

 

Lauren had also been acting out of the ordinary, rarely leaving her room for anything but food and water. Today I let Eclipse roam wherever she wished while I sat in a chair on my balcony, looking over the trees. It was peaceful and the only noise being made was the occasional rustling in the trees and the chirping of birds. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air, leaning my head back.

 

"Hello," a voice chirped.

 

I nearly fell off of my chair in surprise. My eyes opened in shock and flitted around wildly.

 

"Show yourself," I said calmly.

 

"I am, you are just not looking hard enough," the voice huffed.

 

I continued to search but stopped when a white crow with blue green eyes landed in front of me.

 

"Hello Anastasia," the bird chirped.

 

I leapt out of my chair in shock, knocking it over in the process.

 

"One, you're a bird! How can you talk-"

 

"Not exactly a bird but go on," she interrupted.

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"The elf King was shouting your name when you and your wolf were attacked by spiders. Nasty creatures I must say, spiders," she stated disdainfully, preening one of her flight feathers.

 

"Alright, so now I have accepted I'm going crazy so what's your name?"

 

"You may call me Winter, and you're not going crazy. I'm a shapeshifter of sorts" the bird said.

 

I raised and eyebrow causing Winter to roll her eyes.

 

"Surrreeeee."

 

 

"I'll prove it then, look familiar?" Winter questioned boredly.

 

The bird glowed for a second and in its place stood a white deer with the same colors eyes as the bird. It was the deer I had seen while out with Eclipse. Next, the deer was replaced with the snake from yesterday, then back to a bird.

 

"Okay I believe you then. Soooo why have you been stalking me? Is it because you're bored or what?" I questioned.

 

 

"I have come to warn you. I kept wanting to speak with you but I was afraid you would run... That's what everyone else does after all," she spat bitterly.

 

"Warn me about what?"

 

"A traitor. The girl who passed for a maid in Rivendell. She is after you and your drake. Perhaps even the throne of Greenwood for all I know. The maid is not who she seems to be-"

 

"What, Lauren? She's my friend. Why should I believe you?" I asked.

 

"So that's what she calls herself now. Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me but be careful, keep an eye on her. She will do anything she can to get what she wants. I have to leave now, someone's coming."

 

 

"You're still a bird, just stay here for a moment." I offered.

 

The door opened and in walked Legolas. I sighed and turned to face him.

 

 

"Made a new friend?" he questioned, gesturing towards Winter.

 

"I guess you could say that." I stated tiredly.

 

"What is she? I have never seen a bird that looks like that before."

 

"A talking shapeshifting bird," I replied.

 

"Bye," Winter chirped, spreading her wings.

 

"Um, hehe, I mean SQUAWK."

 

With that the odd little bird flew off. Legolas shot me a questioning glance, waiting for an explanation but I just shrugged my shoulders. The prince walked back out of my room, shaking his head lightly. It made me wonder why he had come in in the first place. I sat back down, thinking about Winter, the strange shapeshifter who accused my friend of being a traitor. Wow, I suppose I may very well be going crazy.


	15. Secrets and Betrayal

Winter had come to visit every evening for the past week, always wary of Eclipse. Eclipse never did anything other than growl but Winter still did not trust her. I have no idea why I am starting to believe a random shapeshifter about Lauren being evil. I guess it might be because Lauren and I have not spoken in a while and I could hear her sneaking out at night. Not only that, sometimes I would hear strange chants coming from her room. 

 

I was made aware of the fate of the dwarves by Winter, and remained a bit pissed that Thranduil had not told me that Kili, Fili, and Thorin himself had all fallen in battle. Phantom is aware of my indecision about Lauren and apparently agrees with the bird. Still, I do not wish to believe that she's plotting against me.

 

"What am I going to do?" I sighed.

 

Eclipse whimpered softly before licking my hand, sensing my distress. A few moments later, she was growling in the direction of the door. I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed someone enter the room.

 

"Hello Anastasia."

 

It was the king. More thoughts reeled through my head. Should I talk to him about Lauren? But what if he banishes her and she's innocent. He often overreacts to things like that. No. I won't tell him, not yet at least.

 

"Good morning Thranduil," I smiled, turning to face him.

 

For once, the king looked nervous. He was shuffling his feet around and looking at his hands.

 

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

 

"No... I was just wondering if you'd like to do something today. My schedule is empty so I wanted to know if you wished to do anything together."

 

"I would love to."

 

"Meet me in the stables in about an hour?" he asked.

 

I nodded and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing his arm. The king was then shoved out the door by Eclipse. I laughed as the wolf carefully grabbed my sleeve with her teeth and pulled me to my closet, looking at me expectantly. Deciding just to go along with it, I opened the door and grabbed an outfit that I could ride in. Looking at Eclipse now, she honestly could be ridden, not that I would want to. I thought of her as a good companion and wasn't going to burden her with extra weight unless necessary. 

 

The outfit was a light green and was comfortable enough to do just about anything in. Eclipse trotted over with my hairbrush in her jaws, glaring at the rats nest that was my hair. I laughed and took it from her before brushing the knots out of my hair completely. By then it was time to head to the stables. I let Eclipse out of my room so she would not get bored and ran to meet Thranduil. My breathing was a bit ragged by the time I got there. I guess I was starting to get lazy now that I had not done much in the past few weeks. That has to change. Maybe I could take Eclipse out more often and run around with her for some exercise. In any case, a few less pounds wouldn't hurt.

 

 

"Wow I'm getting out of shape," I murmured.

 

Smiling, I walked over to Thranduil who was holding two horses by their reins, one black and one white. I remembered instantly that his elk was slain during battle. I would never forget the friends that died in that war. I leapt onto the horse Thranduil offered (the black mare) and took the reins. It took me a moment to register the fact I was using tack again. The saddle felt a bit strange and the reins were slightly uncomfortable in my hands.

 

"Where are we going?" I asked as Thranduil mounted the white stallion.

 

"You'll see," he smirked.

 

"But I wanna knowwww," I whined.

 

"Too bad, you're going to have to wait and see," he stated, smirk still donning his face.

 

"Fine," I huffed, squeezing my horse lightly to get her to move.

 

She was surprisingly responsive for a mare. Soon enough we were cantering out the gates and through the woods. I let Thranduil lead, having absolutely no idea where we were going. We were cantering for a long time before Thranduil ordered me to close my eyes.

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it," he sighed.

 

I rolled my eyes before shutting them. Every time I tried to peek, Thranduil would tell me to close them. He basically had to stare at me the whole time to ensure I would not open my eyes. I took the time to speak with Phantom.

 

'Hey Phantom! I miss you. Soon I would like to go to the Shire to see Bilbo and maybe to Erebor as well. I don't know when, will you take me?'

 

'Of course Anastasia, whenever you wish, we can go visit them.' he replied instantly.

 

'Thranduil is taking me somewhere and made me close my eyes. If he shoves me off my horse or I fall into a tree I'm going to be pissed,' I grumbled.

 

'Haha, you'll be fine.' Phantom laughed.

 

"You can open your eyes now," Thranduil stated.

 

I said goodbye to Phantom and snapped my eyes open. Of course, I fell off my horse in shock which caused her to jump sideways in surprise. We were in a small meadow, it was the last part of Greenwood that had not yet been overcome by darkness. The grass was a lush green, birds were singing in trees that were alive and a healthy green. Moss grew on the trunks and a perfectly clear blue stream led to an equally clear, and fairly deep, pond. Thranduil's melodic laughter filled the air as he helped me to my feet.

 

"Thranduil, it's absolutely stunning in every way imaginable. Almost like Greenwood was the way it used to be!" I exclaimed happily, running to Thranduil and giving him a kiss before he could respond.

 

The he kiss lasted longer than I expected. Thranduil traced his toungue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I didn't open my mouth. Big mistake. I felt the king smirk and immediately knew I should not have denied him. His hands caressed my sides, causing me to hold in a moan. That's when he started tickling me. My mouth opened in surprise and he took the opportunity to explore my it, still tickling me. I needed air, I could not catch my breath from the tickling or the kiss so I pushed him away slightly, only for him to continue tickling me.

 

"Thranduil! S-stop!" I laughed.

 

He didn't. I built up the strength to retaliate and trust me, I did. I tickled Thranduil until he had tears streaming down his cheeks and was begging for mercy. When I got off of him, he stood. I had a very childish urge, as we were now by the edge of the pond. I couldn't stop myself. I poked him in the side before pushing him into the water. The horse whinnied as I proceeded to fall on the bank and laugh like a psychopath while Thranduil surfaced, hair in front of his eyes and spluttering. He moved the hair from his face before tilting his head at me questioningly, which only made me laugh harder. He smiled before yanking off my shoes and dragging me into the pond with him. I resurfaced gasping for air.

 

"Thranduil-"

 

I was cut off by him kissing me, again. The rest of the day went by quickly. When it was starting to get dark and we returned to the kingdom, he walked me to my room. When we reached it, I heard Eclipse having a fit inside the door. But it was coming from Lauren's room.

 

"Eclipse," I whispered.

 

"What gotten into-"

 

I cut Thranduil off by covering his mouth with my hand. I tried going through Lauren's door but it was locked. Whoever locked it had locked my door as well. Who would- Oh no! Winter came out of nowhere in bird form and landed on my shoulder.

 

"We need to get in there," she chirped as quietly as she could.

 

I nodded and gave Thranduil a look, saying not to speak. walking up to Lauren's door, I. Prepared to kick it down.

 

"That door has been reinforced, remember?" Thranduil whispered.

 

I nodded as I heard someone yelling at Eclipse inside the room.

 

"You can't break it!" Thranduil whisper-shouted.

 

I gave him a look and made sure Winter went to him (she landed on his head which annoyed him to no end) before bringing my foot up, taking a deep breath, and kicking the door with my eyes half closed in determination as Eclipse snarled from inside. Phantom pooled his strength with mine, allowing me to break the reinforced barrier. The door fell and there was Lauren, being held down by Eclipse. Winter flew into the room and grabbed a small vial before flying it back over to me along with a piece of parchment.

 

"Told you," she chirped, letting me take both items.

 

I read through the letter.

 

'Its almost ready. Anastasia trusts me and in turn, the King does as well. It shouldn't be too hard to finish the job.'

 

The rest was scribbled out besides the name at the bottom.

 

'From, ''Lauren'' '

 

I silently handed Thranduil the note and inspected the vial. I also noticed that the door that led to my room had been knocked down, most likely by Eclipse based on the claw marks in the fallen wood.

 

"Guards!" Thranduil yelled.

 

"You traitor!" I exclaimed.

 

"Anastasia, let me-"

 

"Save it, witch!" Winter spat, morphing into an elf with white hair and blue green eyes.

 

"Woah you did not tell me you could do that!" I exclaimed.

 

"Samantha, so nice to see you again" Lauren stated calmly, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

 

Before anyone could reply, Legolas entered the room, followed by seven guards. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

 

"Take her to the dungeons and keep close watch on her," Thranduil ordered.

 

"Oh my plan is not quite complete yet," Lauren smirked.

 

"Grab her!" Winter yelled.

 

Before anyone could get close, Lauren grabbed the vial and threw some strange powder on floor, making her vanish instantly.

 

"Ugh!!!!" Winter exclaimed in frustration.

 

"You and I have a lot of explaining to do. Well, mostly you," I stated, gesturing to Winter expectantly.


	16. Arabian Mare Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anastasia has an argument with a horse.

On a particularly muggy day, I found myself on a flight with Phantom. I needed to get away from the commotion of the castle. Thranduil was being protective because Lauren could still return, as it was obvious she had not accomplished what she had wanted to. Winter, who's actual name was Samantha, informed us that 'Lauren' happened to be a witch with unknown motives. All that Samantha was aware of, was that the witch wished to stay young and beautiful forever while destroying the lives of everyone around her. Simply a sadist. Winter, it turns out, is Samantha's last name and nickname. It just so happens that Lauren's true name was Celeste. The inundation of information in such a short time had sent me off where I could just relax and think about what has recently occurred.

 

'Quite the liar, Lauren was,' Phantom murmured.

 

"Yes," I started, "Wait. What if she returns to Rivendell? Phantom, we should visit so we can tell Lord Elrond what happened with Lauren."

 

 

My stomach growled loudly.

 

'After you eat,' Phantom stated.

 

I sighed, not wanting to argue, as Phantom glided down and landed beside the tree I had tied my mount to. I had been given the black mare because no one could get near her without her making attempts to kick or bite them. Her first owner died on her back nearly a year ago, shot through the chest by an orc. The story was that she ran back in panic, her rider still on her back and had been devastated ever since. People had called her a demon because of how she would scream and whinny all night, kicking at the stall walls. In my opinion, she just needed time. She was very young. Maybe five years old. 

 

Everyone had forgotten her name, so I named her Calamity. The mare was rightfully frightened of Phantom but did not freak out enough to break the rope that held her. She was however, much more calm after he flew off.

 

 

"Easy girl," I muttered, stroking her nose.

 

The mare snorted once before pawing the ground and pacing back and forth as I untied her. Her small hooves hit the wet ground lightly, making faint prints in the damp grass.

 

 

"Calm down. It's alright," I whispered, grabbing her reigns and pulling her to a stop. 

 

She stood still long enough for me to mount which I was immensely grateful for. Although quite easy to spook and smaller than I was used to, she was also very quick and nimble on her feet. I turned her towards Mirkwood and gave her a light squeeze with my legs. We arrived within moments and my skittish mare shied away from the elves who tried to bring her to the stables. 

 

"It's okay girl, they aren't going to hurt you," I reassured, putting the bridle in its place and watching her run circles around the elves, being careful not to trip over the rope that was attached to her halter and holding her head as well as tail high in defiance.

 

Eventually, she stopped moving around and allowed two elves to grab ahold of her. I turned and started walking away only for her to tear away from them and run at me. Calamity snorted and attempted to follow me into the castle.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You have to go," I commanded.

 

The mare just kept following me. I tried grabbing the rope but seeing what I was doing, she stepped on the rope before pulling her head up, effectively snapping it. For a small, graceful horse, she was immensely strong.

 

"Really?" I stated, waving off the elves who sighed in relief and proceeded to run off, as if thinking I was going to change my mind.

 

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, placing my hands in my hips.

 

Instead of backing down, she bobbed her head before snorting once, staring straight at me.

 

"Look, the stall is fine. You can't break any more ropes. That's the tenth one in the last week. Not to mention you broke down your stall door enough times to force us to place extra locks and metal reinforcements," I scolded.

 

Calamity snorted again.

 

"C'mon Calamity, there's no monster in your stall waiting to eat you," I stated, walking into the stables.

 

 

She he took a few steps, snorted, backed away, and repeated the process. Eventually she was inside the stables, staring in the stall as I attempted to prove it was safe by walking around and sitting in the cleanest spot I could find. Her head tilted to the side a bit and she walked in, laying right beside me, eyes widened and body extremely tense.

 

"Good girl," I praised, stroking behind her ears and standing up.

 

 

Of course, she leapt to her feet gracefully and blocked the exit.

 

"Oh come on." I groaned, trying to move her out of the way.

 

My my attempts were futile so I tried climbing over her. I managed to get on her back but she just started trotting to the palace doors, ending up cantering straight into the throne room before stopping at the foot of the steps. I puffed my cheeks out, glancing up at Thranduil who had a surprised look on his face. I was quite surprised Calamity was able to navigate the small bridges. We were lucky she was so dainty and light on her feet. The mare knelt down, allowing me to dismount, before laying down next to where I stood.

 

"What in Valar's name-"

 

"I don't even know anymore Thranduil," I muttered, glancing at the mare who was still looking around frantically.

 

 

"Why is she not in the-"

 

"Once again, she refuses to go back inside unless I stay there. She seems quite frightened of the place. I don't blame her if the stories are true. She was locked inside her stall as they dragged the body of her owner away. Obviously she doesn't feel comfortable there. She was blocking the exit to her stall and wouldn't move so I tried climbing over her. Well, she decided to take me for a ride over to you for some reason." I cut him off.

 

"I have no idea what to say to that. There is nowhere else for her to go. It's unsafe in the forest after all," he said, seeming quite puzzled.

 

 

"It's not like we can get her to stay in the stables so for tonight can we just let her roam the kingdom as she pleases? I see no harm in it and personally I'm starving."

 

"Fine," he muttered.

 

"By the way, Phantom and I are going on a trip to Rivendell after lunch to inform Lord Elrond of what has occurred, seeing as he was a servant there at first. I'm curious to how she came by him," I informed.

 

 

"That sounded like a statement, not a question." Thranduil stated.

 

"That's because it was," I replied.

 

"Very well, but I shall be traveling with you. Must we travel with Phantom-"

 

"What, heights aren't your thing, your majesty?" I asked innocently.

 

He snorted and rubbed his temples in thought.

 

"Fine. We'll go on the drake. It will be faster anyways." he consented.


	17. Partially Joyful Reunion

"Good day Lord Elrond," I greeted, taking a step forward away from Thranduil and bowing my head in respect.

 

 

"Anastasia! It's good to see you my dear," Elrond smiled, enveloping me in a warm hug.

 

I was a bit surprised at first, but ended up returning the embrace, happy to see the elven lord once again. When Lord Elrond released me Thranduil immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to his side, shooting a death glare at the lord of Rivendell. I glanced at Thranduil, rolling my eyes in annoyance. Elrond did not seem to have taken offense as he simply let out a hearty laugh. Thranduil did not say a word but draped an arm over my shoulders. The sound of chirping birds was drowned out by Elrond's laughter. Phantom stood, watching in silent amusement.

 

"As much as I'm glad to be here, we did come for a reason-" I said.

 

"Are you two planning your wedding?" Elrond interrupted, causing my mouth to drop open in surprise for a moment.

 

"No, this is about Lauren, your former maid that came back to Mirkwood with us." I stated.

 

"What about her?" he questioned, looking serious now.

 

A familiar white crow with blue-green eyes landed on my shoulder. I stroked the feathers on its head with a small smile.

 

 

"Hello Winter," I greeted.

 

Looking away from the bird, I met Elrond's gaze with my own.

 

"She was planning something against Thranduil and I. Long story short, Winter here warned me about Lauren, who's real name is Celeste by the way, being a witch. I didn't believe her. Unfortunately, I was wrong."

 

"Wait, the bird warned you?" Elrond questioned.

 

I sighed and Samantha turned into her elven form.

 

"Yes, now we found these in her room," I said, handing him the vial and the letter.

 

 

"She was quite the nuisance. Unfortunately, she managed to escape directly after we found the letter and vial." Thranduil stated.

 

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed as he read the letter.

 

"That traitor," Elrond spat, " How did she manage to trick me for so many years?"

 

'Laur- Celeste did not seem evil at first, she managed to fool us all.' Phantom said, attempting to console the two angered royal elves.

 

"We never would have known if Winter hadn't warned us and my wolf had not broken into her room. It came as a shock. I truly thought she was my friend." I informed disdainfully.

 

"You say she escaped. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Elrond asked.

 

Thranduil and I shook our heads in unison.

 

'Last we visited Gondor I overheard some rumors of a beautiful witch living in the White Mountains. Whether they are rumors or not, I do not know.' Phantom informed.

 

"They were not rumors. You must have visited Gondor a few hundred years ago if you heard people speaking of her. The problem is, she left a few years after that. Me a- I tracked her to the White Mountains and fought against her..... But she escaped, just as she did last night. I had not seen seen her again until I reached Mirkwood. Even though her form had changed, her eyes still remained the same, as did her attitude. I doubt shes gone for good. When she has a goal she reaches it at whatever cost, She will be back sooner or later," Samantha said, speaking rapidly.

 

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait for her to come back and try whatever she was planning to do again? If she thinks she'll get away with whatever she has planned, then she will be shocked when I am there waiting for her," I hissed, glancing at Phantom who growled in agreement and flared his wings dangerously.

 

"If she tries to return here I assure you she will be captured and you will be informed as soon as possible," Elrond reassured.

 

"Thank you my lord. Before we leave, may I see Legend?" I questioned.

 

"Of course! Arwen has been taking good care of him. She is rarely seen anywhere but the stables. Most of the time she has a maid bring her food there! That horse is quite extraordinary, very impressive stallion," Elrond nodded approvingly.

 

"He is. I would not be surprised to find that he is one of or related to the Miras. Thank you for making sure he is well cared for." I smiled, waving and heading towards the stables, Thranduil on my heels.

 

Samantha stayed behind to talk with Elrond, as they had much to discuss about the witch. I ran swiftly, feet barely hitting the ground, towards the stables. When I got there Arwen was feeding Legend some carrots and petting his nose gently. I approached slowly, happy to see the silver stallion. He lifted his head up, snorted, and trotted over to me gracefully. Arwen on the other hand, ran towards me with her arms outstretched wide and a huge lopsided smile on her face, nearly tripping over her own feet on the way. She leapt onto me and nearly knocked me off my feet. After regaining my bearings I spun her around a few times and let her hop to the ground.

 

"Anastasia! I've missed you!! Are you gonna stay this time-" she stopped and stared as Thranduil walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

 

The little elfling immediately turned me around and hid behind me, using me as a human shield against the intimidating king and forcing him to release my shoulder as I turned.

 

"Who's that?" she whispered to me, not realizing that Thranduil would still hear.

 

"This is Thanduil," I smiled.

 

"He's scary looking."

 

I started laughing at that, making Thranduil give me a strange look.

 

"Haha, don't worry. He's not going to hurt you. After all, he would not be king of Mirkwood if he was a jerk...... Okay maybe he is a bit of a jerk sometimes but he normally isn't mean," I reassured.

 

Thranduil shot me yet another unusual look which I completely ignored.

 

"Then why does he look so grumpy?"

 

"I don't know, but he isn't mean."

 

"Are you sure?" she squeaked, her eyes huge and watery.

 

"Positive." I chuckled.

 

"Okay," she chirped, stepping out from behind me.

 

Thranduil's gaze softened as she shyly waved at him. Arwen looked at me nervously but I gave her a reassuring nod and a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Go on, introduce yourself," I laughed, pushing Arwen forward slightly.

 

She gulped and stepped towards Thranduil.

 

"H-hi. I'm Arwen," she stated.

 

Thranduil knelt down and held out a hand for her to shake, which honestly surprised me. It would seem the ice king does have a soft spot for children.

 

'That's not the only thing he has a soft spot for,' Phantom interjected.

 

'Really, right now?'

 

'Why not? I'm bored and this is more interesting than flying over Rivendell again. The king nearly made the princess cry, poor thing.'

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess Arwen. As you already know, my name is Thranduil," he said with a small smile.

 

I smiled as Arwen started chattering rapidly about Legend and the other horses to the king, trapping him in her conversation. Meanwhile, I went to give Legend a sugar cube and brush him off a bit. The stallion was spotless other then a few spots of mud which showed he had rolled in the mud at some point. Unfortunately, even I failed to get those out. He looked healthy and in perfect condition. Arwen really had been taking amazing care of him. I kissed his nose and stroked his head affectionately. Legend licked my hand and stayed by my side as I turned back to Thranduil and Arwen. The king has sat down in the grass across from Arwen, who was also sitting. I sat next to him and Legend decided to lay with his head in between Arwen and I. My smile grew with every question Arwen asked Thranduil about Mirkwood. 

 

To be honest, seeing the king act so kind towards a child was rather adorable. Almost like he had never changed in the first place. Like he had never changed from a kind, funny, and honest person to a cold, emotionless elven king. He is much better then he was when I left Mirkwood years ago. As they spoke, Thranduil wrapped an arm around my torso and let me lean into him slightly. I will admit, I was exhausted. Thranduil managed to sleep part of the ride here on Phantom but I was as sleep deprived as ever.

 

"Are you two married? Anastasia, did you get married and not tell me?!" Arwen screeched, waving her arms around like a swaying tree.

 

Thranduil and I laughed.

 

"No Arwen."

 

"Courting then, come on, you have to be a couple!" she guessed.

 

"Nope," I chuckled.

 

"Hmm, you should be," she stated matter-of-factly, stroking Legend.

 

I smiled and started to stand, only for Thranduil to leap to his feet and hold a hand out to help me up. It was help I was not in need of but hey, I was not going to reject it. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

 

"We should get going now, but I'll see you soon Arwen."

 

"Do you have to leave? Can you at least stay for one night? PLLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE?" she whined.

 

I looked at Thanduil who shrugged uncaringly.

 

"I don't know Arwen, that's up to your father and I've already spent a fair share of time here. I'm not going to take his hospitality for granted," I explained.

 

Lord Elrond himself walked up. Before I could say a word, Arwen was nagging him. He rubbed his temples as she spoke rapidly, explaining how she wanted Thranduil and I to stay. He raised a hand for her to stop which she completely ignored.

 

"Anastasia, you are always welcome here so do not think otherwise. You and Thranduil may stay the night if you wish. In any case, it's late already and you should not have to fly through the night to get back to Mirkwood. I was just coming over to insist you stay the night anyways."

 

Arwen cheered and gave him a hug.

 

"Yay! Thank you daddy!"

 

I smiled widely at the sight. Then, my head started to pound as images I had kept locked away poured into my mind. They were of my father and I. they were very blurry so I was unable to make out his facial features. All I could see was his dark brown hair and the armor that covered his body. A younger me was hugging him tightly, seeming as if I would never let go. More memories threatened to flood in. My father was leaving the house, leaving me in the care of- no. Not this again. I kept certain memories locked away because I could never make sense of them. There were always pieces missing and it was simply maddening.

 

' Eugh, Phantom, I swear if you can hear me, help!'

 

After a few seconds of concentration from both Phantom and I, the memories ceased. I opened my eyes, which I strangely did not remember closing. I was laying in the wet grass, Thranduil was on his knees at my side and Elrond looked at me worriedly as Arwen sobbed against her father's leg.

 

"Arwen, it's alright," I sighed, pushing myself into a sitting position.

 

'You have not done that in years,' Phantom said wistfully.

 

'I know, I thought I had it under control. Apparently not.'

 

"Anastasia!"

 

The young elleth released Elrond's leg and shoved past Thranduil to jump on me, hugging me tight. I patted her back lightly in reassurance and stood up.

 

"I thought you weren't going to wake up!" she cried.

 

"Hey, I'm fine now. It's alright-"

 

Another memory cut in and I stumbled, Arwen still holding onto me as if I was a lifeline. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine"

 

'No. Stop!' I pleaded with myself.

 

"Anastasia!" Thranduil and Elrond shouted simultaneously as I stumbled once more, struggling to stay on my feet.

 

I swayed a bit but the strength soon came back to me as the king placed a firm hand on my shoulder, his eyes clouded with worry and fear.

 

"I'm fine." I stated, shrugging him off as I held the princess.

 

"You're obviously not fine. You randomly fell over and started convulsing, your eyes were glowing gold before they closed and you nearly did the same again. What's going on?" Thranduil questioned accusingly.

 

"Nothing anyone needs to worry about." I said, allowing a mask of apathy to cover my face.

 

"No need to worry? You think I'm not worried that you just fell over a few minutes ago and went into some sort of weird state we couldn't break you at of? What if you had not waken up?"

 

Thranduil looked worried, no, terrified. Elrond looked worried, and disappointed that I would not tell them what was wrong.

 

"Then I would have simply stayed asleep. Perhaps dead like I should have been after the battle for Erebor," I answered coldly.

 

It's not like anyone was able to fix it, so why should anyone have to worry about my problems?

 

'They care about you Ana,' Phantom said lightly, causing me to sigh.

 

Thranduil started pacing back and forth while Arwen began to sob once more. I rubbed her back before setting her down and placing a hand on Thranduil's shoulder as he passed. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards me, eyes only the slightest bit watery, but full of sorrow.

 

"Look, I'm fine now. If you really must know, there are memories that try to come back to me from time to time. None of them are complete and all are confusing beyond measure. All have pieces missing and I have had this problem for as long as I can remember. I've held the memories back for a long time but something must have triggered them. Nothing can be done about it so don't worry." I breathed out, exasperated.

 

"Why did you not tell me before?" Thranduil asked.

 

"It didn't seem necessary. Besides no one else knows but Phantom and you three. It's just a weird thing that doesn't happen very often. Besides, I did not think it would strike you as something important."

 

Thranduil's sad expression turned to one of rage. I saw the slightest hint of his scar show through the porcelain skin of his face before he turned and stormed off towards Rivendell.

 

'I've reached into his mind-' Phantom started.

 

'You shouldn't just do that without permission.'

 

'I don't care, it seemed important at the moment. He's angry that you didn't tell him. He thinks you don't trust him even though he trusts you completely. Not only that, he's angry that you don't realize he cares for you greatly.'

 

I didn't reply, simply closed my mind and hid my thoughts from the drake.

 

"The memory problem. Have you any idea what they are about?" Elrond asked.

 

"Most I cannot tell for I've always fought them, by the ones just now were of me hugging my father before he left and-" I trailed off.

 

"And?"

 

"That's odd. I can't remember. His face was distorted and it was just an image. The memories are so jumbled I can't even begin to make sense of them."

 

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Strange," he muttered, walking back into the castle with Arwen trailing behind him.

 

I noticed he headed straight for the library. My head was still hurting. I sighed and went to my room where a plate of food was already waiting. I ate it quickly before flopping onto the bed, petting Eclipse's head and staring at the ceiling, unable to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about a possible lemon soon?


	18. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a playful filler chapter that could lead to smut if anybody out there want it ;) The plot picks up soon but not in this chapter, hope you enjoy nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FOREPLAY, SEXUAL OCCURRENCES + CRINGE

"I can't believe Thranduil is still mad at me!" I groaned, causing Samantha to huff in annoyance.

 

 

"If you two don't stop arguing whenever you're around each other I swear I will have to find a way to get rid of my hearing, or maybe your ability to speak." Samantha hissed.

 

"Ughhhh. I don't know what to do. He's being a complete ass!"

 

"I don't know. Apologize to him. Since you're going to have to eat with him tonight........ I know what you should wear!!!" she exclaimed, attitude changing from annoyed to excited within seconds.

 

Before I could say a word she ran to my closet and pulled out a dress I had never seen before. Eclipse jumped up on the bed and nodded in approval at the dress Samantha was holding.

 

"Wh-What?! I'm not wearing that!" I protested, blushing bright red.

 

The dress she was holding was dark green, skin tight, and low cut. The only good thing was that it wasn't short all the way around. It was long in the back but very short in the front.

 

"Uhmmmmm no." I stated.

 

"You're wearing it."

 

"No!" I exclaimed.

 

"If you don't I swear I'll tie you up in his room without ANYTHING on so take your pick."

 

I stared at her and could tell that she was serious. Sighing, I nodded once. She handed me the dress and both she and Eclipse blocked the doors. Samantha blocking the side door to Lauren's room and Eclipse guarding the door to the hallway. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was very slimming and quite cute, but nowhere near appropriate. The dress showed too much cleavage in the chest area and was barely long enough to cover me in the front. Samantha smiled at me.

 

"Please don't make me wear this," I begged.

 

She raised an eyebrow at me. I sent her the best pout I could manage which caused her to look away for a moment.

 

"You're still wearing it," She stated, dragging me onto a chair that sat in front of the mirror and forcing me into it.

 

Samantha ended up having to tie me to the chair in order to hold me still as she brought the comb through my red hair repeatedly. She put it up in a bun after finishing the removal of knots. After finishing getting into a simple long blue dress that looked gorgeous on her, she dragged me to the dining hall. Eclipse trotted after us, barking at me every time I tried to break away from Samantha who had made my arrival to dinner her life mission.

 

Samantha shoved open the door quite loudly and shoved me inside, following close behind. Eclipse was at my heels and pushed me over towards my seat, which was directly on Thranduil's right. Legolas sat on the king's left and Samantha sat beside to Legolas. Thranduil was staring at me with wide eyes, not able to keep his eyes on mine. I noticed Legolas staring at Samantha. The king kept his gaze fixed on me the entire dinner, making me slightly nervous and causing my face to remain red the entire time. At one point I looked up at him and snapped my fingers.

 

"Eh, where your looking is nor your food, or my eyes. Quit it, my lord," I stated, finishing off my food.

 

I stood up and grabbed a piece of meat off the table before kneeling down beside Eclipse, doing my best to stay covered, and gave her the food. She snapped it up and barked happily. As I rose to my feet Thranduil said something to Legolas about going back to the library and dragged me out of the room. He did not take me to the library. Instead I was dragged into his room. 

 

"I wanted to- apologize," I moaned quietly as he started trailing a line of kisses down my neck and immediately arrived at the most sensitive spot which he chose to suck on furiously. 

 

"God damn it Thranduil! Let me finish!" I moaned, holding him away from me as best I could.

 

"What?" he asked, still attempting to land a kiss.

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my memory problem sooner, and for acting like it shouldn't matter. After no one seemed to care about me much before this I didn't truly believe anyone could. I apologize Thranduil." I said before kissing his pale lips and bringing him as close to me as possible.

 

The king pinned me against the wall and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed up into the bed before dragging me down with him roughly. My hands quickly unbuttoned and tugged off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. I traced his stomach lightly with my fingernails and slowly lowered them, playing with the hem of his pants and accidentally rubbing against his member in the process, making him moan and throw his head back slightly in pleasure. I kissed down his neck torturously, making him freeze before relaxing into my touch once again. I sucked lightly each time when I heard him moan once again, louder this time. I then focused solely on that spot, nipping gently while also moving my hips in circles and rubbing against him to cause friction that made us both let out a moan. 

 

"Ah but this isn't very fair is it?" Thranduil murmured huskily.

 

He ran a hand up my side, making me shiver slightly. Then the king proceeded to flip us over so our positions were reversed. Samantha suddenly opened the door, making me jump slightly, which only made me rub against Thranduil more and make him moan almost erotically.

 

"Oh... Uh - I just wanted to talk to Anastasia but... Uhm... Yeah... Nevermind. Have fun you two and please TRY to stay quiet. I actually want to get some sleep tonight and I'll be sleeping in Anastasia's room next door." she giggled, shutting the door behind her.

 

"Hmm. Now where were we," Thranduil growled, pulling my attention back to the aroused king above me.


	19. A Night of Passion (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO i tried to write smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: ALL THE SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST PURE SEXY SMUT

Thranduil ran his hands down my sides, sending a small shiver down my spine. I reconnected our lips and flipped us so that I was above him. The rush of power I experienced allowed me to confidently trace my fingers down his bare back and grind against his hard member through his clothing. The shortness of the dress did not allow for any underwear, which made the situation even more exciting as I thought of what the king's reaction might be. Invigorated, I tugged at Thranduil's pants impatiently which evoked a dark chuckle from him. He lifted his hips up and helped me slide the restricting clothing off, laughing when I threw them across the room disdainfully.

 

"Eager aren't you," he teased.

 

I shot him an innocent look before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, silencing him as he took a sharp intake of breath.

 

"Ana-" he warned, but was cut off by a moan as I ran my tongue up his hard member and sucked on the tip gently.

 

With a grin, I moved up connected my hips with his to grind against his now bare member which revealed my lack of underwear. The king let out a gasp of surprised as his member slid across my bare folds. My hips stuttered as Thranduil made contact with my clit which he noticed immediately and made sure to rub against it rhythmically.

 

"Quite scandalous Anastasia, wearing nothing to give your king easier access," he smirked, reaching up and tearing the dress off of me easily.

 

"Samantha is going to kill me for that," I sighed.

 

The king flipped us over and pinned me against the bed, his eyes boring into mine with slight insecurity.

 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked seriously, searching my face for any kind of reaction.

 

Normally I would take this opportunity to tease him, but he looked so desperate that I could not bring myself to.

 

"Of course," I said lovingly, bringing my lips to his in a soft kiss.

 

When I retreated, there was no sign of Thranduil's previous uncertainty. He pinned my hands to the mattress above my head with one hand and used the other to caress my breast, forcing a muffled moan from my lips.

 

"You don't have to keep those delicious noises from me."

 

I blushed a deep red but let out a loud groan when he grasped my breast roughly, toying with my nipple between his fingers skillfully.

 

"Please-" I begged, lifting my hips up in search for friction.

 

The king brought his hand lower and rubbed my clit gently, barely touching it. Before I could raise myself closer for a harder touch, his other hand moved from pinning my hands to holding my waist against the bed.

 

"Don't," he warned, circling my nipple lightly with his wet tongue while stroking my clit as gently as possible.

 

This continued only for a moment before a moan escaped my lips, encouraging Thranduil who grinned and took my nipple into his mouth entirely while rubbing my clit harshly. The sudden change of pace made me nearly dripping in pleasure. The king's name fell from my lips like an unholy prayer as he slid a finger into me easily, using his thumb to still abuse my clit. The movement only stopped when I was so close to my high that I was shaking with pleasure.

 

"You're perfect," he moaned, lining himself up with my entrance and pushing in at a torturously slow pace as to not cause me any pain.

 

Shock crossed his perfect features for a moment when I snapped my hips up without warning, taking him in fully. My breathing sped up as he waited for my approval to move.

 

"Please," was all I could get out.

 

Instantly, the king was pumping into me slowly. One hand entangled itself in his hair while the other left light scratches on his back. I soon began to raise my hips up to his, matching his rhythm easily.

 

"Tell me if anything hurts," he ordered. 

 

The king repositioned himself before increasing the speed of his thrusts, soon reaching a speed that only an elf would be capable of. His name fell from my lips as a quiet but encouraging chant as my high approached rapidly.

 

A slight change in his angle allowed him to skillfully hit the spot inside of me that would be my undoing

 

"Thranduil," I gasped a warning.

 

My name left his lips in a near whisper as an orgasm ripped through me, my entire body tensing and shaking in pleasure as he repeatedly abused the most sensitive place inside of me in order to allow my high to last as long as possible. As I began to came down, a deep moan left my lover's lips and he released with a slight stutter of his hips, prolonging my pleasure even more. I pulled the king's head down towards mine to allow for a quick but passionate kiss before he removed his slowly softening member from inside me, leaving me feeling sore and empty.

 

"Beautiful," he marveled, kissing the top of my head softly before pulling my body against his gently.

 

I heard a faint proclamation of love as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not edited as much as usual so enjoy the partially filtered writing of mini me.

A few days later I found myself alone in my room. Eclipse was sitting on the bed, staring at her food bowl expectantly. I sighed and put a bit of meat that I had saved for her in the bowl. She immediately jumped down and started gobbling up the food. I let out a giggle as she jumped back onto my lap. Eclipse gave me a long look, making me wonder what she was trying to tell me. Of course, she licked my face with her large tongue.

 

"Eugh, really girl? Your breath smells horrifying. Worse than a dragon's!" I laughed.

 

'I heard that.'

 

'Oh you know it's true, besides, you're a drake. Not that your breath smells any better.'

 

Eclipse laid down beside me, her giant head in my lap. I stroked her head gently with a smile on my face.

 

"I love you girl," I said caringly.

 

Eclipse lifted her head and gave my face another lick before putting her head back down. Something had been off these past few days. I could not quite put my finger on it which had been driving me mad. I laid down, wanting to clear my thoughts.

 

"Oomph," I stated as Eclipse laid down partially on top of me.

 

The wolf didn't budge and I ended up falling asleep, my thoughts wandering. Wandering thoughts were never a good thing, particularly for me.

 

'Sister, I'm scared!' a voice sounded.

 

There I was... Well... Younger me anyways. A boy with reddish brown hair was gripping my hand like his life depended on it. This felt so real. I was back in my younger body, with no control over what I was saying or doing.

 

'It's alright. Everything's going to be fine.'

 

Wait, did I just say that? I didn't mean to. Ugh, why must this happen to me?

 

'But Ana, the scary men- eep!' the boy squeaked as a booming noise was heard.

 

We were in some kind of dark room. The noise came from above us.

 

''Don't be scared Visir, I promise you, everything will be okay.'

 

I felt a tear involuntarily make its way out of my eye and down my cheek. A hatch opened above us and a gravelly voice called from above.

 

'They're in here!'

 

My eyes snapped open and I heard a loud bark. I was covered in sweat, feeling even more exhausted then when I first fell asleep. Eclipse was still on top of me but was wide awake, an angry look in her eyes. I pushed her off lightly and leapt to my feet. The wolf was now barking in the direction of the door. Questioningly, I opened the door and she bolted out before knocking down the door to Thranduil's room with a single lunge. I gasped, my eyes wide when I saw what was going on. Thranduil was there in his bed, kissing a blonde elf with startlingly blue eyes who was dressed in the garments of a maid. I stepped over the broken door, horrified by what I was watching. The two elves then stared at me. I could not bring myself to look into the king's eyes and simply stared at the floor. I tried to pull Eclipse out only for her to tear away from me and sink her teeth into the maid's arm, dragging her off of the bed with a snarl.

 

"Eclipse! Release," I choked out as the woman's struggles began to become weaker and blood pooled onto the floor.

 

The wolf looked at me with knowing eyes and followed me out of the room, blood dripping from her maw. I didn't look back, nor did I allow a tear to fall. I refused to allow myself to cry. I could not believe that I had been fooled by that bastard King. Why did I ever believe that he would love me back?! What a fool. What a damn fool I am.

 

With teary eyes, I ran to my room and grabbed all of my belongings as well as some food before running to the stables. I mounted Calamity with no saddle or bridle and whispered a command to her. Eclipse loped alongside Calamity and I at a blurring speed as we galloped through the entire forest in record time. Calamity seemed excited and happy not to have a bit in her mouth or a saddle upon her back, behaving better without either. She galloped faster than usual but Eclipse was able to keep up the pace easily. Phantom landed nearby as soon as we got out of the forest.

 

'I'm going to ride Calamity to the Shire, Phantom. I do not wish to leave her or Eclipse behind,' I thought calmly.

 

He nodded his large head gracefully before leaping into the sky once more. 

 

'I'm sorry,' were his only words as we traveled in the direction of the Shire.

 

Tears threatened to escape as I rode, but never fell. I would simply try to grow stronger from this. I never should have gotten attached to Thranduil in the first place. This entire situation was just a mistake.


	21. Travelling

Calamity's hooves pounded against the earth as we raced across the hills. I recognized this place. We were close to the Shire and would arrive either later today or early tomorrow, depending on how much we rest in between. The mare was quick and well suited for endurance, which was perfect for this kind of ride. Her gaits were floaty and comfortable as well as fast. Surprisingly, I did not regret my lack of a saddle or bridle, as she was listening perfectly. 

 

"Good girl," I stated, stroking her neck as she ran. 

 

She she snorted as if saying, 'Tell me something I don't know.' And sped up her pace. I could feel every movement she made, but all were light and graceful while still ground-covering. I was quite happy that she had only recently turned five, as that made her back very comfortable without a saddle, despite the tedious ride. I could feel her breathing heavily with every stride she took. Eclipse was a few strides behind, I could tell she was weary as well. We had been running half of yesterday, through the night, and until now which is about noon. It was not my choice. Every time I tried getting her to slow down she would just snort as though she was telling me that this was nothing for her. We had run into a small orc pack but outran them, seeing as there were very few and they had no mounts. The hills flew by at a somewhat slower pace as my horse grew weary.

 

"Calamity, we should rest." I tried convincing her.

 

She merely tossed her head in protest and sped up again, only to stumble slightly and slow her pace

 

"Calamity, only for an hour or so. We both need water and you need to eat. Eclipse needs rest as well! I promise we'll be heading to the Shire shortly after that," I pleaded.

 

Yes, I was pleading with a horse. She slowed down slightly but shook her head and tried speeding up again. She stumbled once more, nearly falling this time.

 

"C'mon girl, let's rest," I murmered, just loud enough for her to hear.

 

The mare snorted but slowed down to a trot, then to a walk, before finally standing still. Eclipse plopped down in the grass, exhausted. Calamity was shaking slightly as she stood, grazing on the grass around us. I hand fed Eclipse some meat before staring at the meager amount of food I had packed for myself. I truly wasn't hungry, but I knew I had to eat. I was not going to let Thranduil's betrayal get me killed. I just wish it would not hurt so much. Sighing, I grabbed an apple and munched on it slowly. Calamity stared at me longingly as I finished the apple. I laughed and pulled the other one out of the bag and fed it to her. 

 

"Eclipse, Calamity, there's a stream over this next hill or so. We all need water so let's go there and rest a bit more."

 

Eclipse stood up shakily and they both followed me. My legs were sore and ached with every step I took. I was correct, we were exactly where I thought we were. Eclipse and Calamity gulped down as much water as they could while I refilled my small canteen over and over again, drinking more than I ever knew I could. I walked a bit away from the stream that was running quickly and surprisingly deep before laying down on the top of the hill.

 

'You're very close, it's not much farther to the Shire.' Phantom informed.

 

 

'Great!!! Thank you Phantom. We're just resting for a bit. Talk to you later.' I replied.

 

Eclipse laid down in the stream and got herself soaking wet. Luckily, Calamity did not roll in the water, only soaked herself up to her chest which meant I would not have the luxury of sitting on wet fur the entire way home. They both then laid on either side of me. Eclipse fell asleep while Calamity ate the grass she could reach without having to stand up. I leaned into Calamity's side, happy that I wasn't completely alone. After a few hours, Calamity got up and shook herself off. The mare then proceeded to whinny at Eclipse until the wolf was on her feet as well before using her nose to force me to stand.

 

" It isn't much farther. We'll reach the Shire before dark easily."

 

And so we did. When we arrived I brought both of them to my cabin and let Calamity graze. I made sure to keep the door open in case Eclipse wanted to go inside throughout the night. Most of the hobbits were already in their holes even though it was not dark yet. I heard noise coming from the bar and suspected that it was crowded. A few hobbits waved at me as I walked towards Bilbo's home. Eclipse was walking beside me and Calamity was still grazing, checking her surroundings warily every so often. I chuckled slightly and climbed the steps that led to Bilbo's house, my legs aching. Eclipse was growling slightly with every step, which informed me that she was sore as well. The bottoms of her feet were quite worn and cracked. I knocked on the door to the hobbit hole, happy to finally be up those blasted steps. 

 

"Who is it?" a familiar grouchy voice asked from the other side of the door.

 

"Take a guess Bilbo," I replied.

 

I saw him peek through the peephole and gasp before slamming the door open and tackling me in a hug that nearly sent me to the ground.

 

"Anastasia!!! You're alive! How?!" he stuttered in shock.

 

"Long story short, my soul panicked when I was dying and I got stuck in Phantom's body with him for a while. Elrond helped repair my body and Phantom managed to help me return to my natural body. I've been in Mirkwood since then and left a couple days ago," I stated.

 

 

"Everyone thought... No.. They THINK you're dead!! I've missed you!" he exclaimed happily, still hugging the life out of me.

 

"It's been too long Bilbo. I've missed you as well. I'll be staying in my cabin and I wanted to say hello to you and inform you that I am in fact, very much alive."

 

His eyes widened at the sight of Eclipse beside me.

 

"Oh, right. This is Eclipse. I found her injured in the forest of Mirkwood upon my return and helped her return to good health. Now she follows me around and helps fight off whatever she finds dangerous. I also brought a mare here. Her name is Calamity. She's quite fast but is also an extremely nervous horse. You two would get along quite well actually."

 

 

"Hey-"

 

"As long as you bring her sugar cubes at least," I laughed.

 

I heard Calamity neigh in excitement from somewhere next to my cabin at the mention of sugar cubes. Yep, that's Calamity for you. Always wants some kind of food. Not that I blame her, after that trip she's probably starving. I would not be surprised if there is no grass left around my cabin in a few days.


	22. Trapped

(????? POV)

 

Darkness surrounded me wherever I looked. Why is it so dark? I could discern any part of my surroundings. The thought that I was merely caught up in one of my irksome nightmares once more was the most likely. Questions about my location and the circumstances to how I arrived caused my head to pound as though I was being beaten with a hammer. The sound of a door opening resonated throughout what I assumed was a room of some sort. There was a strip of cloth covering my eyes but not my mouth. More questions regarding my kidnapper and the safety of Anastasia plagued my mind as I sat. My own continuous questions were truly maddening and my wrists were held in some kind of shackles which made me sigh in exasperation. I pulled slightly, hoping to be able to wiggle out of them but only managed to cut my wrists lightly. I hissed in pain and stayed still for a moment before feeling around with a hand, following the chain to a solid wall. Footsteps soon signaled the approach of someone. The steps were too light to be that of a filthy orc, and too quiet to be of a dwarf. Perhaps a human, but more likely an elf.

 

"Hello," a voice laughed.

 

It was a feminine voice, that much was obvious. Who then? I opened my mouth to speak but could not. My throat was dry, signaling that I had been out for a while. I tried speaking once more, only to start coughing uncontrollably. 

 

"Haha, look at you now! Foolish," the voice mocked.

 

"You were so foolish to let your guard down elfling. I have gotten rid of that troublesome elleth. I must only wait for a bit longer." she continued.

 

I wracked my brain for a name of who she could be speaking of, but found nothing as it pounded in pain.

 

"I see you're confused. Hmm, pity." she stated, coming closer and pulling the cloth off of my eyes before throwing it on the floor beside me. 

 

I cringed at the light of a torch, however dim it may have been. It was the only source of light inside what I now saw was a damp cave, but looked more like a jail cell. The person that had been speaking was now visible to me. She had long, straight blonde hair and very pale skin. She was fairly tall with a slightly hourglass figure. What stood out most was her eyes. Bright blue eyes. The elleth was wearing a tight black dress that did not leave enough to the imagination. Those eyes, I had seen them before. My eyes widened in shock before I began to cough once more. When the fit finally stopped, I looked up at the elleth with a hateful glare.

 

"Lauren" I choked out, my throat still painfully dry.

 

The elleth's abnormally colored eyes glowed as she snarled and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying into the wall. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head. Black spots appeared in my vision as it slowly faded in and out.

 

"Do not call me by that despicable name. It was simply an alias I needed in order to remain unnoticed. I'm sure you know, but I will introduce myself anyways. My name is Celeste." she hissed.

 

I was kicked once more before I saw her flickering figure leave and slam the cell door shut. The sound of the lock was the last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have an idea of who's POV this was?


	23. Troubling Clues

(Samantha's PoV)

 

It had been over three weeks and still there was no sign of Anastasia. The king had hardly been seen out of his chambers for weeks. It was as if he did not even care about the elleth whom he had claimed to love! It was despicable. Thranduil had not even sent out any search parties, which was quite unlike him. There was also a new maid I had seen skipping about Mirkwood. She never stayed in one place for long, making it impossible to learn her identity. 

 

I sighed and looked down upon the forest from the tree branch I was sitting on. My mind wandered as I leaned back against the tree, precariously balanced on a rather thick branch. I could not believe that Anastasia had simply disappeared the way she did. I wanted to know why she left and where she had gone. The curiosity and worry was gnawing away at me and making me distance myself from most people.

 

"Samantha?"

 

The voice made me lose my balance and fall out of the tree. I closed my eyes and was about to transform when I felt someone grab me out of the air. I snapped my eyes open and looked up at the elf that had caught me.

 

"Hello Legolas. I could have transformed and flew the rest of the way down you know, but thanks for catching me," I said, flashing a smile.

 

He didn't respond, just stared at me.

 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned.

 

The prince blushed and shook his head.

 

"No- um. Sorry for causing you to fall out of the tree. " he stated.

 

"It's fine. After all, you caught me. It's a beautiful day out today isn't it?" I question, changing the subject.

 

Legolas smiled slightly.

 

"Yes. The woods seem more at peace than usual." the elf responded.

 

It was only then I realized he had yet to set me down.

 

"Ummmm, Legolas? Could you-"

 

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, realizing the same thing I had and setting me gently onto my feet.

 

I laughed as his face turned slightly pink. Hmm, interesting. We stood silently for the next few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say.

 

"I'm worried about Anastasia," I mumbled.

 

"As am I. I would think she'd tell us she was leaving. I have tried talking to my father and asking him about it but he just keeps sending me off."

 

"Could you try one more time?" I questioned.

 

"I will try, but I doubt he will talk to me. He is acting very strange as of late," the elven Prince sighed.

 

"I know. That's what worries me."

 

"What are you suggesting?"

 

"Nothing yet. However, we must remember that Lauren is a witch and is still waiting to finish what she started. Who knows what she could done to the king."

 

Legolas' expression darkened.

 

"You're right. If you're not doing anything I will go speak to him now." he suggested.

 

I nodded and walked back into the palace, seeing as we were right beside the entrance. Legolas walked with me through the castle until we finally reached Thranduil's room which was directly across from Anastasia's.

 

"Wait out here." Legolas whispered.

 

"Alright."

 

I watched quietly as the young prince knocked before entering his father's room. I leaned on the wall and pondered where Anastasia might've gone. The guards reported that they saw her ride into the woods atop Calamity with Eclipse running alongside them. They said she looked quite troubled. That elleth is confusing. I suppose that's why we get along so well. While waiting, I entered Anastasia's room. Everything was in its place, however; her weapons along with most of her clothes were missing. Eclipse's food bowl was also gone.

 

"Samantha." a voice called.

 

I turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway, his expression grim. Something was definitely bothering him.

 

"Soooo. What happened?" I questioned.

 

"As I thought, he didn't wish to speak to me-"

 

"Great."

 

"But, I managed to get a glimpse of him and his eyes were a bright blue, unnaturally at that. My father does not have those eyes, nor does he send me away continuously as he has been."

 

"Well then. This is a problem," I muttered.


	24. Why?

(Anastasia's POV)

 

It had only been about a week since my return to the Shire and I had already started to become bored. Bilbo continued to visit which made it more bearable but even Calamity had noticed my boredom. By the time the sun had risen, I was outside riding Calamity around. She had gained a bit of weight since we had been here- as had I although I would never admit it. I had kept practicing with both scimitars and bow, but after my adventure it was nowhere near enough to keep me in shape. The only person around to talk to was Bilbo, as the other hobbits tended to ignore me most of the time. 

 

"Perhaps we should visit Rivendell," I muttered.

 

Calamity neighed in response.

 

"I take that as a yes then."

 

I leapt to the ground and jogged to my cabin where I packed some supplies. As I turned to head out the door, I heard light footsteps. Pretending not to hear it, I picked up my scimitars slowly and turned around to face whoever was there. I lowered them as soon as I saw who it was.

 

"Samantha?!"

 

"hey Anastasia," she smiled.

 

We hugged lightly when something hit me.

 

"Why are you here?" I asked.

 

"Something's up with Thranduil. I believe Lauren had something to do with it. He is acting strange, secluded from all, including his own son. I noticed that the maid he has been around has the same color eyes as Lauren. She has changed form before, why would she not do it again? Besides, his eyes are a different color as well. Thranduil would never have kissed any other elleth. You may not have noticed, but the king is helplessly in love with you. There is no way he would have done anything with another elf." Samantha ranted.

 

"Your point is?"

 

"You have to come back to Mirkwood," she sighed.

 

"No," I replied coldly.

 

"You must! I swear to you, Thranduil is not himself at the moment. Lauren has done something to him. It's one of her dirty lies. You have to at least try Anastasia. If you truly love him, then you must!"

 

"What if I never loved him?" I spat.

 

"Samantha and I both know that's not true," a masculine voice cut in.

 

Standng in the doorway was Legolas.

 

"Please, my father needs your help," he murmered.

 

Both Samantha's and my eyes softened. Although, for different reasons. I glanced between Legolas and Samantha, sensing there was a bit more than just friendship between them.

 

 

"Fine. But if it's not true, then don't expect me to stay. Also, I am taking Calamity and Phantom as you probably already guessed."

 

 

"Of course!" Samantha chuckled.

 

I gave Legolas a hug before grabbing my bag and strapping it to my back. I checked my weapons to be sure they were in place, keeping only my scimitars, bow, and a jeweled dagger with me for this trip. Eclipse trotted around my heels so I gave her a scratch behind the ears.

 

"Looks like we're going back to Mirkwood girl. You up for it?"

 

She barked in response and walked outside.

 

"Well then, let's go. Allow your horses a drink first though," I stated, heading out to greet Calamity.

 

 

We allowed the horses an hour of rest before mounting up. I rode with no tack once more.

 

"Change of plans Calamity. We are returning to Mirwood." I stated.

 

 

Samantha and Legolas rode up beside me. She was atop a rather stocky chestnut stallion whom looked to be a rather strong horse. Legolas however, was on a palomino mare who looked almost as strong as Samantha's mount, but a bit more narrow and built for speed. I was told that the chestnut's name was Comet, and the Palomino was Pandora. Eclipse was on my right, Samantha on my left, and Legolas to Samantha's left. 

 

As we prepared to leave, I pondered why I was running back to the aide of a king who had betrayed me. Before I could change my mind, we were headed to Mirkwood. Back to Mirkwood and back to the king., Thranduil. Perhaps it was a mistake, but I supposed I could not turn back now. If he was truly in trouble and him kissing the maid was just one of Lauren's dirty tricks, I should help him. I could not help but wonder, If he is such an ass, why was I excited to go back?


	25. Promise

(Anastasias POV)

 

As we rode back into the kingdom of Mirkwood, I could immediately sense that something was wrong. I could not tell what, but it was obvious. The elves we passed were silent, and the little ones were not playing like they used to. 

 

"The spiders have gotten worse. More and more keep coming. Not to mention, Thranduil, or whoever is playing as Thranduil, has stopped sending the patrols out, and cut all connections with anyone but that maid. He literally stays locked in his room and the maid brings him food. It's unlike him," Samantha said.

 

I felt uncomfortable under the gaze of so many elves. Quite a few of them looked angry- at me!

 

"They believe that if you had not left, Thranduil would not be acting like this," Legolas stated.

 

"That's ridiculous!" I mumbled.

 

Legolas and Samantha shrugged in unison. I gave Calamity a light pat on the neck. She was nervous about all of the gazes attached to us at the moment and kept speeding up her gait, wanting to get away from them as soon as possible. Not that I blamed her. Eclipse was growling lowly as she walked beside us, her fur bristling. Once we reached the stables, I stuck Calamity in a stall (with little protest from her, as she was just happy to be away from the people). The water bucket in her stall was only half full and she immediately started gulping it down. Sighing, I refilled it to the brim and watched her drink for a while.

 

"What are we doing here?" I muttered, stroking the mare's powerful neck.

 

She whinnied quietly and nudged my hand. I pet her face lightly. Surprisingly, she had began to trust me much more. She was no longer face shy with me, and let me pet her anywhere without a fuss. She was also a lot more relaxed. It made me wonder what else this horse must have been through. 

 

"You're a good girl. I'll see you later," I stated, making sure she had enough food before walking to the castle.

 

I will admit, I was a nervous wreck. What if Samantha and Legolas were wrong? No, I doubted that Thranduil would ever do this. I decided to take a walk around the castle to calm my nerves. I did not wish to return to my room seeing as it was across the hall from Thranduil's. All of the halls were completely empty and silent, which was quite disturbing to be honest. Of course, just my luck, I walked straight into Thranduil. I wanted so badly to start yelling at him but it was then that I saw his eyes. They were never that bright, glowing blue. Those are definitely not his eyes. I brushed myself off and walked past him without a word. He did the same. Eclipse's bristling fur made me even more certain something was up. 

 

"What?" I asked Eclipse.

 

Stranger still, as I walked down the East hall, I noticed a door that had never been there before. Me being myself, I walked in, Eclipse right beside me. I drew my scimitars just in case, and Eclipse was silent but her fur was on edge. Within seconds, her fur laid flat once more and she bolted down the stairs. I followed her quietly. It was not long before I walked right into her. There was a barred gate with a lock in our way. I picked the gate lock without a problem. As soon as the gate was open, Eclipse immediately ran to a broken figure that was chained to the wall. I sucked in a breath.

 

 

"What- are you.. doing here- Eclipse?" The person coughed, looking directly at Eclipse and not noticing me yet. 

 

It it was a male elf.

 

With long blonde hair.

 

As I approached I saw the familiar blue eyes. Eclipse was nosing and licking his bloodied hand. I doubt she would do that to a stranger.

 

"Thranduil?" I asked softly.

 

The man's head shot up. I gasped as I saw the wounds he had. The king was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. 

 

"Anastasia?"

 

"Yes," I said quietly, a tear slipping down my cheek.

 

 

"No. This is another one of your blasted mind games Celeste," he coughed, wheezing slightly.

 

"It's not. I really am Anastasia. I'm back and I will find a way to get you out of here."

 

He did not respond, instead lowered his head. I slowly approached him, fighting back tears. Thranduil backed away a bit at first, eyes full of confusion. He was acting like a cornered animal. I knelt directly in front of him and gave him a gentle hug and a quick kiss. Another tear made its way out of my eye. It pained me greatly to see him like this. At first he tensed up at my touch, but he relaxed soon after. I could tell he was crying by the wetness on my shoulder as we hugged. I heard him cough before speaking.

 

"Don't worry Anastasia, I'm fine. You shouldn't have come back. You would've been safer. You need to leave Mirkwood and return once it's safe."

 

"Fine? You call this fine? You are far from fine Thranduil. I should never have left and I'm not going to again. I'm such an idiot." I stated, releasing my grip on him and backing away slightly.

 

"I'm not dead yet am I? Calm down. None of this is your fault. I still want you to return to the Shire, or Rivendell, anywhere but here-"

 

"That witch will die if it's the last thing I do. There are not many others who can save you anyways. She will die!" I hissed, sadness suddenly replaced by anger.

 

I kissed him quickly before standing up. 

 

"I will get you out of here," I promised, stalking out with Eclipse at my heels.

 

The wolf had a murderous look in her eyes, which I am sure my own face paralleled. I went up the stairs, making sure to remind myself I could only tell Legolas and Samantha. As I walked, I unconsciously went to my room. Thranduil's room was completely silent, nothing could be heard from inside. I walked into my room for a moment, absorbing the familiar and usually so welcoming place. Now it almost felt like a cage. Glancing in the mirror, I saw an unfamiliar elleth staring back at me. I looked insane, my eyes were glowing and my hair was sticking up slightly at odd angles. The look on my face was that of a madman. I would kill Celeste, even if it came at the steep price of my own life. That is my promise.


	26. Fight

(Anastasias POV)

 

 

I had managed to get to Samantha and Legolas without causing too much commotion. I found them near the dining hall which was still unnaturally quiet. When I told them, Legolas looked angry while Samantha just looked shocked.

 

"How did she manage to catch him?" Samantha wondered.

 

"Well, she is a witch. All I care about right now is getting him out," I stated, determination coursing through me.

 

Legolas nodded and we turned to go who knows where. Eclipse began growling suddenly as we started to walk. 

 

'Phantom,' I stated.

 

'Yes?'

 

'I have a bad feeling-'

 

"Getting who out? If you think you can save the king. You truly are mistaking. I thought you were smarter than to return Anastasia, but I suppose I must get rid of you the hard way." A voice muttered.

 

"Show yourself," Legolas ordered, drawing his sword.

 

The maid I had seen with 'Thranduil' stepped out from behind a pillar. It was silent for a moment as she transformed into a more recognizable form. That of Lauren to be specific. I drew my scimitars as well. 

 

'Well, I found Lauren' I told Phantom.

 

Before any reply was heard, Lauren snapped her fingers. Two Thranduils appeared beside her. The real king was on the ground with the bright blue eyed one standing over him. 

 

"Here. I didn't come here for the king. I came here for a much more powerful asset. Although Sauron is defeated for now, he still wishes for you to join us. More specifically, I came here for you, Anastasia." Celeste said boredly, flinging Thranduil over to us as the fake one disappeared with a single sentence.

 

"I will be waiting in Mordor."

 

"Yes master," Celeste responded.

 

'Phantom, I may be in need of your help," I stated.

 

Celeste suddenly lunged, a sword appearing in her hand. I knocked her back easily. Eclipse pounced but was thrown into a wall. Leaping forward, I forced Celeste to back up. She flicked her wrist, and my scimitars went flying.

 

 

'Right. Witch.' I groaned.

 

I jumped backwards as she swung at me. It was at this point my sword started glowing. The sword I had gotten what seemed like ages ago in the troll cave with Thorin and the company. I pulled it out and started attacking. The witch tried flicking her wrist again but my sword did not budge. Shrugging, I swiped down. She tried dodging but my glowing blade still nicked her arm. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. I advanced slowly, waiting for her to retaliate. Celeste sat up and stared at me.

 

"It won't be that easy. Nagara!" She shouted.

 

At first, I thought she had gone insane. That was until something huge crashed through the ceiling. I could not believe my eyes. A huge, black drake stood in front of me. Its eyes were glowing red, full of madness. One of her sides was scarred as were her onyx wings. It looked as though the poor thing had been tortured into submission. It also had a metal contraption with reigns attached on its head.

 

"Isn't she a beauty? Took a bit of time for her to learn who her master was, but she understands now." Celeste laughed as Nagara snorted.

 

"You are the most vile person I've ever met!" I hissed.

 

"I know."

 

There was a loud roar and Phantom came crashing in. It took him a moment to take in the scene before him. His gaze immediately landed on Nagara.

 

 

'There's another?' Phantom gasped.

 

"She is a shadow drake. I believe the last in that line of blood. Quite a rare find. Just as rare as you, Phantom." Celeste giggled.

 

An arrow came from over by Legolas, Thranduil, and Samantha. Legolas had his bow drawn as he fired again. The arrow was stopped in midair and fell to the ground.

 

"Nice try princeling."

 

Celeste snapped her fingers and two tall figures appeared. They had no face and seemed almost liquids as they moved. They seemed to stare at me before they suddenly charged Samantha and Legolas.

 

Nagara bowed her head lightly and started shaking it a bit. Her glowing red eyes flickering as she let out a low growl.

 

'She's trying to fight it. This drake is under some sort of enchantment,' Phantom informed.

 

'Then we may be able to save her. But first, we need to be able to save ourselves.'

 

I glanced at Eclipse who stood up and looked ready to charge Celeste once more. I shook my head at her. Stretching out my legs, I leapt onto Phantom. Celeste did the same to Nagara and grabbed the reigns, forcefully pulling them upward. Nagara reared her head back and frantically flew upwards.

 

 

'How are we going to do this? There are so many unknown factors. What are the powers of a shadow drake? We don't even know what Nagara is capable of.' I mentally told Phantom.

 

He stretched his wings and flew up into the air after Nagara, leaving Samantha and Legolas fighting down below. I noticed they had moved a nearly unconscious Thranduil on the other side of the room where he hopefully would not get hurt. I watched as the two creatures attacked, each bearing a strange looking silvery sword which, although did not look solid, I was sure would kill easily.

 

'Looks like we'll have to find out," he replied, determination seeping through our link.

 

I suppose he's right.


	27. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

(Anastasias POV)

 

As we flew up, Nagara attempted to dive down at us. Phantom narrowly missed her black talons, twirling to the left at the last moment and nearly throwing me off balance as I clung to his neck. The shadow drake swooped back up above us once more. Seconds later, Phantom was beside her. He charged her head on, surprising her, and attempted to fling Celeste off with his tail. It failed when Nagara brought her head up and threw us back with her powerful neck. 

 

'Will lightning work on her?' I asked.

 

In response, Phantom let out a blast of lightning. Dodging the blast, Nagara only was hit lightly on a back leg. Once more, Phantom reared his head back and blew another lightning bolt in her direction. This time, a dark mist seemed to reach out and absorb it. 

 

"Nagara, what are you waiting for? Kill the drake, but keep the girl alive!" Celeste ordered.

 

The shadow drake's eyes flickered once more and she halted in midair. Phantom took this chance to fly at her back and swing upside down at the last moment. As we soared over Nagara upside down, I slashed Celeste's arm with my sword. Phantom then swung under Nagara and swung at her with his tail. Nagara flew up, reared her head back, and let out a giant burst of black flames. Deciding he would rather not be fried, Phantom darted away. The problem with his move however, was that it put us at a huge disadvantage. Nagara was now stationed above us. The shadow drake dove down at us. Phantom dodged to the right and I slashed Celeste's side. The witch looked utterly enraged.

 

"Kill them! Kill them both! Sauron will just have to live without her!" she screeched.

 

It was then that Nagara shot a continuous stream of black flames at us. Having nowhere to go. Phantom frantically beat his wings, using the wind created by them not only to lift us up, but to redirect the flames as well. It worked for the most part. Phantom let out a stream of electricity at Nagara. Most was absorbed by more of the black shadow but some hit her stomach. The drake halted and just stared, shaking her head from side to side frantically as her eyes started flickering between red and white.

 

"What are you waiting for you stupid lizard?! Kill them!" Celeste yelled.

 

Nagara growled, her eyes back to red. Four dark masses formed separately around us. They seemed to be made of shadows. As Phantom shot more lightning, Nagara dove into one of the masses and reappeared above us, crashing into Phantom and sending us downwards a bit. Phantom tried to follow after, but Nagara would merely disappear into the shadows and reappear somewhere else. A howl from below got my attention. Eclipse was pacing frantically as Samantha and Legolas were still trying to fend off Celeste's minions. A sharp sting on my left cheek brought my attention back. Celeste had managed to cut my cheek but Phantom had dove out of the way just in time. Nagara was now on the offensive, charging at us and forcing Phantom down towards the ground. 

 

"That's it. Realize your helplessness. Flee little drake, flee with your useless little friend," Celeste cackled.

 

Roaring in anger, Phantom shot straight up, knocking Nagara off to the side. He then relentlessly charged at Nagara, crashing into her at supersonic speeds. Everything around was a blur as we continued to force the shadow drake down.

 

'How are we going to do this. I do not wish to kill Nagara, but Celeste must die,' Phantom hissed mentally, flying up a bit and giving the other drake some space. 

 

Nagara flapped her wings steadily, keeping her in place. Her eyes started flickering once more. Then, Celeste grabbed the reigns and yanked upwards, forcing the drake to fly up towards us. The two drakes started circling each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. I glanced down and sucked in a breath as Legolas was nearly stabbed by one of the minions, but relaxed as Samantha jumped in front of him and knocked the sword away. I then brought my attention back to our own battle.

 

'Get above her.' I suggested.

 

Phantom did and Nagara reared her head back, about to shoot flames no doubt. 

 

'Catch me,' I said simply, leaping down, sword drawn.

 

Nagara stopped, confused. I fell towards Celeste and spun in a circle as I went past. I cut a gash down the witch's arm, all the way to her hip, my momentum helping greatly. Phantom snorted and dove after me, swooping under me closer to the ground than I would have preffered. I saw Thranduil staring at me, eyes wide.

 

"I'll be fine," I smiled.

 

The king worriedly shook his head and started to stand. Phantom swooped upwards, the air from his wings knocking back the minions on the ground as he did so. Nagara however, was waiting. Halfway between her and the ground, she dove. The two drakes crashed into each other, each clawing frantically at the other. Nagara knocked us back and dove again. This time, Phantom dodged and bashed his tail into her side which evoked a strangled growl.

 

'Got another plan? Preferably one that won't scare your lover down there to death, or me for that matter.'

 

'No. But I do have a plan. Get me close enough to them and I'll drop onto Nagara's back. I'll kill that witch atop the very drake she enslaved,' I responded, a snarl leaving my lips. 

 

Phantom nodded his head and swooped over to Nagara who's eyes were flickering once more. Celeste whipped the shadow drake but this time, it did not bring her back into power. Nagara's eyes continued to flicker. Using the same move as earlier, Phantom gracefully flew over Nagara upside down, allowing me to drop down on her back. I landed lightly, suddenly grateful for my elven heritage as I scurried up the drake's back to Celeste. Nagara's eyes glowed red once more and she snapped at Phantom, catching his wing. 

 

"Nagara!" I shouted, swinging my blade in a downwards swipe at Celeste.

 

The drake did not respond. Celeste blocked my blow with her dagger and shoved me back. Then, the shadow drake released Phantom's wing. The lightning drake flew upwards, wobbling slightly. Nagara stayed still, eyes flickering again, as Celeste and I fought in a precarious dance. Both of us manage to get the other close to the edge more than once. Neither of us could do much damage to the other. Every swipe and cut made with our blades were blocked. 

 

'Phantom, try to knock Nagara down lower,' I stated, grabbing one of the shadow drake's neck spikes.

 

And so he did. The sudden jerk downwards threw Celeste off balance. Letting go of the neck spike, I kicked Celeste in the stomach, sending her tumbling off the side. Glancing below, I saw Thranduil's eyes widen. Giving him a sad smile as my balance failed, I fell backwards off Nagara who shot a blast of fire which managed to burn my leg slightly as I fell. Phantom dove down in an attempt to catch me, but I got the feeling I was much too close to the ground. The ground approached rapidly and I heard Thranduil, Samantha, and Legolas shout in unison. Phantom roared and brought his wings to his sides. Eclipse barked loudly and I waited for the crash. A pool of black surrounded me as I made contact with the ground. 

 

 

The strange thing was, I could still hear Phantom's roar. 

 

"Am I dead?" I whispered.

 

 

"No," and unfamiliar female voice informed

 

The black cloud disappeared and I found myself in the air, this time, on top of a drake. However, this was not Phantom.

 

"Nagara?" I questioned.

 

The black drake beneath me nodded her head.

 

"How am I not a permanent stain on the castle floor right now?"

 

"I used the shadows to catch you and teleport you above me," she replied.

 

I nodded as Phantom got closer. The lightning drake was flying upwards so fast he was just a blur. He stopped next to Nagara and growled lightly, staring at her. It was then I saw that her eyes were no longer red, but a glowing white.

 

"Do not worry. She is safe," Nagara stated before diving straight down and landing on the ground. 

 

The body of Celeste lay crumpled on the ground and her minions, which must have died when she fell, were simply two sad puddles on the ground. Phantom landed seconds after. I slid down and looked at the magnificent black drake standing before me.

 

"Lower your head please," I murmured.

 

Nagara did. I used my sword to cut off the thick metal contraption. It fell with a bang to the floor. I ran my hand over the bloody indentations it had made on Nagara sadly.

 

"Dont be sorry for something you did not cause, little one. Besides, these wounds will heal," the drake stated, pulling her head up again.

 

"You- Ah. My master- will have- his revenge," a voice wheezed.

 

"Okay, how in the name of Valar is she still alive?" Samantha questioned. 

 

I shrugged and walked over to the broken body of Celeste, who was now glaring at us. Nagara's tail stopped me. I gave her a knowing look and backed off, a smirk resting on my face. Walking over to Thranduil, I embraced him in a quick hug before watching the scene before me.

 

"Phantom, you may help too if you wish," Nagara stated.

 

The two drakes stood side by side in front of Celeste.

 

"I am your master!" Celeste screamed at Nagara.

 

The drake's eyes glowed brightly for a moment.

 

"I have no master," she hissed.

 

Shadows formed around Celeste, hiding her from our sight. Choking noises came from inside, signalling that the witch was being suffocated. Then, in unison, the two drakes blasted black fire and lightning at her in a deadly combination. Moments later, the darkness dissipated, leaving nothing but a sizzling hole in the already destroyed wall. Everything was perfectly silent. I smiled to see Samantha and Legolas holding hands. Of course, the silence was soon broken... by my stomach. The loud noise caused everyone to burst out laughing, including the drakes. Eclipse tackled me, knocking me out of Thranduil's grip before covering me in licks. 

 

"Looks like dinner is in order," Thranduil laughed.


	28. Proposal

Anastasia's POV

 

 

Finally, Celeste was gone, the spiders had retreated and Phantom and Nagara were getting along well. Tonight, Thranduil had told me to meet him in his chambers before eating dinner. So of course, that was where I was headed in the late afternoon. When I arrived, I did not bother to knock. Sadly what I met was not Thranduil, but instead Eclipse stood at the door. The wolf immediately started barking and grabbed my sleeve in her jaws carefully. She pulled me out of the room before releasing my sleeve and continuing to walk, looking back every once in a while to be sure I followed.

 

 

"What are you up to?" I chuckled softly as she padded through the halls.

 

 

It was not long before we reached a part of the kingdom I had never seen before. Surprisingly, the moon illuminated the hilltop enough so that I could see the river cascading down the rocks to my left. Around the hill were dozens of fruit trees. And of course, the best part for me, Thranduil was sitting on a blanket under a willow tree at the center of the hill.

 

 

"Hello dear," he stated, beckoning me over.

 

 

"So he put you up to this?" I asked Eclipse.

 

 

The wolf just barked in response. Shaking my head, I sat beside Thranduil and looked up at the beautiful full moon. Thranduil slipped a blindfold on me quickly and I heard rustling for a moment as he moved around. Rolling my eyes, I took off the fabric obscuring my vision and turned to face him. 

 

 

"What are you-"

 

 

What I saw made me bring a hand up to my mouth in shock. There was the king, kneeling in front of me and holding up a gorgeous ring encrusted with pure white gems.

 

 

"Anastasia. I've known you for such a long time now and I never stopped loving you. You are an amazing woman that I don't and never will deserve but I cannot wait any longer so, I must ask you one question. Will you marry me?"

 

 

"Yes!" I shouted, tackling him in a hug and making him fall backwards.

 

 

Eclipse howled in excitement for a few seconds before nearly flattening us with her weight as she jumped on us and started licking us rapidly. Thranduil managed to get her off of us and allow air to return to our lungs. He kissed me sweetly before pulling me to my feet and giving me even more good news.

 

 

"Now, I believe it is time to eat, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet ;)


	29. An Ending or a New Beginning

Anastasia's POV

 

 

I stood in a shaded clearing just beyond the castle walls in wait for Phantom and Nagara who would come to visit for a few weeks. They had been busy trying to find a cave where they could possibly raise their young. What they didn't know, was that Thranduil and I had two little ones of our own. Yes, the drakes were there for the wedding, as was Samantha. At the moment she was off with Legolas. I supposed that soon we might be expecting another wedding from those two. Once Phantom got close enough to the castle, his mind entered mine, just as it used to be. I smirked as he found a certain piece of information 

 

 

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?'

 

The drake's voice rang through my head, giving me a slight headache.

 

 

'Hush Phantom. You were busy. They were just born a few months ago.'

 

 

I stared at the now peaceful clearing, Eclipse playing with my children beside me. We had decided against traditional elven names. Instead, her name would be Seraphine, after her fiery temper. We called her Sarah for short. Her eyes were bright green, and her hair inky black like mine, just even more curly. The boy's name was Aiden, also after his fiery personality. He looked similar to his sister other than his more masculine features and straight black hair. Thranduil came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders lightly as I watched Sarah play with Eclipse. The wolf was no longer as active as she used to be. She was growing old. However much she tried to have energy for the twins, I could see it in her unique purple colored eyes. She was not going to be able to hold on to life much longer.

 

 

"Eclipse, come here girl," I called, causing the sleek black wolf to walk over to me, Sarah by her side.

 

 

Thranduil picked up the twins and tickled Sarah's stomach, making her giggle and laugh. When Aiden laughed at his sister's predicament, Thranduil switched to tickling him. I smiled at them before kneeling in front of Eclipse, petting her head gently and scratching behind her ears. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted. It was then that Phantom and Nagara landed. Eclipse licked my hand gently before jogging over to Phantom and standing in front of him. Thranduil and I followed, him holding Sarah in his arms.

 

'Pleasure to see you again,' Phantom stated, reaching out his nose to nose me gently. 

 

 

Nagara nodded and I smiled. Thranduil put Sarah down, where she stood and stared at the two drakes. After Aiden was set down, he did the same. It only took a few moments for her curiosity to get the best of her. They shared a look before running to different drakes. She ran straight to Nagara which seemed to greatly surprise the shadow drake. Sarah leapt onto Nagara's lowered head and giggled in triumph. The drake looked at me in confusion only to receive a shrug in return. Snorting, she turned her head gently and placed Sarah down on her back. The little girl giddily patted her neck before being picked up by Phantom who let her use his wing as a slide to return to the ground.

 

'She takes after you with her curiosity Ana,' Phantom laughed at the confused elfling.

 

 

Thranduil nodded at me with a grin on his face. Aiden had been placed on Phantoms back where he had already fallen asleep.

 

 

"And him after your sleeping habits," Nagara laughed.

 

 

"So when do I expect some baby drakes wreaking havoc around here?" I questioned.

 

Thranduil gave me a playful look before grinning at the two drakes. The two shared a look before responding.

 

'Soon,' Phantom informed.

 

"So you two have been having a good time," I teased.

 

If only drakes could blush. Everyone was silent as Sarah was placed back on top of Nagara by Phantom. We were wondering what the future held for the twins. I could only hope their lives would be easy. Then again, when was I ever that lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end :)


	30. What's This?

A/n: Thoughts/mental communication in italics

 

 

(Anastasia's POV)

 

 

As most days, I wandered aimlessly throughout the kingdom. Yes, very unseemly for a queen I am aware. As usual, I ended up in the throne room. Since Phantom had been away to take care of his mate and their children, I had been a bit lonely. Eclipse passed away years ago and I never took up another companion. I had met the two hatchlings soon after their birth. Both of which immediately bonded with my children.

 

 

Thranduil was usually busy with the matters of the kingdom and it had been many years since my last adventure. I often thought of Legolas whom was out in search of Aragorn per his father's request. Occasionally he sent letters, the most recent of which laid unopened in Thranduil and I's chambers. Currently, Sarah and Aiden were training together with the guards.

 

 

Sighing, I pushed the door to the throne room wide open and swept my green cloak behind me. My leather breeches and loose fitting top swayed comfortably with my movements. I still refused to be seen in a dress unless there was a special occasion.

 

 

'Even then. you put up quite the fight' Phantom's voice rang through my head, stopping me half way to the throne where my husband sat, staring at me with a grin.

 

 

'Phantom! It's been a long time old friend. Where would you like to meet?' I questioned

 

 

'There's not exactly room for me to land nearby so you will have to ride out to the shore of the waters between you and Laketown. I must ask, have you seen Ember or Cynder recently? They have been flying for a few years now and they went missing a few days ago.'

 

 

'I will meet you there. I will help you search for the twins but first I will need to gather supplies. It may be a while before I can seek you out.'

 

 

'Notify me when you are on your way'

 

 

With that, his presence withdrew from my mind, which was now scattered. What had happened to the hatchlings? They were able to fly but surely unable to breathe fire. We must find them as soon as possible.

 

 

"I have to go," I yelped to Thranduil, who's expression fell immediately.

 

 

I spun on my heel and began to walk back out of the room.

 

 

"Wait," he muttered, just loud enough for it to reach my ears.

 

 

"Come here and tell me what has happened," he sighed.

 

 

I walked up to his throne as he stood beside the steps leading up to it, only to be caught in a loving embrace. I looked up, grinning at him before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

 

 

"So?" he questioned.

 

 

"The twin hatchlings have gone missing. Phantom came to me for help. I would ask you to come with me but we both know someone needs to stay behind to keep the kingdom intact. I will be heading up to our chambers to pack momentarily."

 

 

"I suppose this is of enough importance for me to not argue-"

 

 

"You suppose?!" I snarled, hitting his chest lightly.

 

 

"It is very important," he sighed, "but I will miss you. If you aren't back within a few weeks I shall come after you so send letters as to your location."

 

 

I nodded slightly, accepting his bargain before burying my face in his chest and letting his scent fill my nose. I had forgotten that adventures often came at a cost and are spurred into motion by a negative event or action. In this case, missing hatchlings. The sense of fear and distraught had been long forgotten, yet they now threatened to consume me.

 

 

"I'll help you pack," Thranduil said forlornly.

 

 

I nodded silently once again before tangling my hands into his silvery blonde hair and drawing him close for a kiss. In it, both of our emotions came pouring out as they had the night of our wedding. His lips felt familiar against mine and I savored the taste as I kissed him for as long as my lungs would allow, our tongues occasionally intertwined. When I pulled away, I took a deep breath before turning and heading for our chambers. The walk there was quiet and uneventful as the king held my hand gently in his own, as if I was made of glass.

 

 

"I love you," he breathed as we reached the door of our chambers.

 

 

"I love you too," I smiled back.

 

 

"You are the more beautiful than anything I have ever laid eyes on, and everything I have not."

 

 

He smirked as I blushed at his comment.

 

 

"Still blushing I see."

 

 

"Still rude yet devilishly handsome I see," I shot back.

 

 

"You know, insults aren't as effective when there is a compliment added on," he laughed, pushing the door open.

 

 

Inside, my eyes scanned the room as I stepped in. Hey! I'm a queen now and I have discovered that I am a bit of a clean freak.

 

 

Everything was as I had left it, other than the letter. The envelope laid torn open on the floor and the night stand held the unfolded letter. As I walked forward to inspect it, the voice of a guard rang through the silence.

 

 

"My Queen! Prince Aiden and Princess Seraphine have gone missing. They never attended their lessons today and I was sent to inform you. They were last seen heading to your chambers. Guards are searching the kingdom and surrounding forests as I speak."

 

 

Thranduil's eyes blazed with anger as he struggled to contain his rage.

 

 

"Thank you," I choked out, taking in a sharp breath.

 

 

I shakily took the letter in my right hand and rested my left on Thranduil's shoulder.

 

 

"I had not yet opened this," I stated.

 

 

He nodded sharply, horror slowly overtaking his features and his scar completely visible. Together, we read the letter from Legolas silently.

 

 

Dear Father and Ana,

 

I have nearly reached Rivendelle where I have been informed Aragorn has been waiting with a band of hobbits. It would seem fate has once again brought them back into our path. I will tell you more when I arrive.

 

Until then,

 

Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished for now, but there will possibly be a sequel. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
